Spellshine
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Quando seis nações mergulham em guerra, cabe a seis heróis lendários, escolhidos pela deusa, buscar a Terra Prometida e a Árvore Sagrada. Contudo, as trevas que um dia tomaram Atlantis, espalham seus tentáculos pelos seis reinos de Yggdrasil, espalhando caos sem proporções. Universo alternativo. Personagens originais.
1. Prólogo - Zanorin

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e essa fic é escrita sem fins lucrativos.**

**-SPELLSHINE-**

**-By Darkest Ikarus-**

******-Prólogo-**

_Há muito tempo atrás, durante a primeira era de Yggdrasil, havia uma nação conhecida como Atlantis._

_O povo de Atlantis, controlador de uma poderosa magia e mais avançado que os demais povos do continente, sofreu uma guerra civil, quando um poderoso Necromante tentou usurpar o trono._

_Este Necromante, invocador de demônios e mortos-vivos, mergulhou Atlantis no caos._

_Após o fim da batalha, as ruínas de Atlantis eram inabitáveis e o povo não teve escolha senão abandonar suas terras._

_Atlantis tornou-se uma ruína perdida no mar, onde o grande mal foi selad__o._

_Os poucos sobreviventes se mudaram para o Continente e fundaram o reino de Lemuria._

_Séculos se passaram desde então..._

_Mas o tempo flui como um rio..._

_E a história se repete..._

_A situação se agrava nos seis reinos. O Imperador de Wyvern, seguindo os conselhos da Feiticeira, declarou guerra a Claymore e suas tropas no sul avançam com a intenção de dominar a tudo e a todos em seu caminho. A primeira Conquista, foi o Reino de Samad. _

_No extremo Norte, Asgardia começa a ser invadida por criaturas mortas-vivas e monstros. Seu governante, Durval, antes um rei justo, agora, parece enlouquecido._

_No leste__, o__ trono de Samad, dominad__a __por Wyvern, está vazio. A princesa foge de um casamento arranjado e em busca de uma forma de reconquistar seu trono. _

_A guerra-civil da Nação-Ilha de Rokugan preocupa o Imperador, ainda mais agora, com a possibilidade de uma invasão. As esperanças do Imperador são de encontrar um poder que lhe permita unificar sua nação e dar fim a guerra._

_Em Claymore, a Igreja da Deusa prepara a peregrinação secreta de uma noviça. Os propósitos dessa peregrinação são desconhecidos, mas alguns dizem que tem a ver com a invasão de Wyvern._

_Nunca antes, as seis nações estiveram tão próximas da aniquilação._

* * *

**-Zanorin-**

_Aos pés da Árvore Sagrada jazia uma Cidadela conhecida como Neo Atlantis. Uma mera sombra de uma civilização que já foi a mais poderosa e vasta de todas, detentores de uma alquimia mais avançada que a das nações do continente, que os Atlantes não imaginavam existir._

_Quinhentos anos se passaram desde que meu povo viveu aqui... Naveguei por 5 anos a procura deste lugar, atravessando tempestades e enfrentando perigos do mar... Quase desisti da minha busca... Tantos morreram... Que eu tenha chegado até aqui, vivo, náufrago, só pode ser um sinal de que a __D__eusa realmente queria que eu fosse bem sucedido..._

_Tenho de acreditar nesta possibilidade, pois não me resta mais outra esperança. Velho como estou, não sobreviverei a outra viagem. Não tenho escolha__,__ senão, trazer meu povo pra cá. Trazê-los... Talvez seja a única esperança..._

_Tudo depende de Zanorin. Dei-lhe meu medalhão para que lhe sirva de prova que é um enviado meu e o e__n__viei para avis__ar__ meu irmão Sage. Espero que não me odeie por ter partido, mas tanta coisa estava em jogo... Eu posso ver, com meus próprios olhos, a Árvore Sagrada e pela __D__eusa, é majestosa. Imensa. Nossa cidadela se esconde sob a sombra de suas folhas. Ela é exatamente como as lendas rezam._

_Mas está morrendo... Minha alquimia, que compartilhei com nossos irmãos só pode mantê-la viva por um período de tempo até que a sombra a vença. Eu espero que minhas orações cheg__u__em a você, Sage._

Hakurei, o ex-regente de Lemúria fecha o diário. Hakurei era um homem já de idade avançada, mesmo para os Atlantes e Lemurianos, que possuíam uma vida mais longa do que os homens de Yggdrasil. Seus cabelos já estavam longos e grisalhos e sua pele enrugada. O vigor de guerreiro, que uma vez possuiu, desapareceu como poeira ao vento. Agora, restava a Hakurei deixar um legado para seus novos parentes. Seus iguais que o acolheram, após o naufrágio de sua embarcação. Tanto tinha se afeiçoado a eles. Principalmente a Atla e Zanorin.

Dois irmãos tão parecidos entre si. E tão similares a Mu, um jovem Lemuriano que conheceu em Lemuria.

- Senhor Hakurei. Amanhã é a partida de meu irmão. O senhor deveria descansar.

- Sim, sim. Descanso para um velho. Você tem razão, Atla. - Hakurei não queria soar tão amargurado quanto soou ao se dirigir ao menino. Por isso abriu um sorriso. - E quanto a jovens? Não deveriam estar na cama?

- Não consigo dormir, mestre.

- Por que?

- A sombra. Tenho medo de que a sombra venha durante a noite e me leve.

Infelizmente, Hakurei sabia que não se tratava apenas de medos bobos de uma criança. Uma sombra realmente perambulava por aquela terra, remanescente da era mais sombria de Atlantis, quando um Necromante tentou destruir a Árvore Sagrada, invocando um grande mal sobre a nação. Esse mal foi derrotado e selado, por uma heroína lendária, ao custo de sua vida. Contudo, a terra fora devastada demais, impossibilitando a sobrevivência dos Atlantes, que se viram forçados a singrarem o mar atrás de um novo lar.

Esse novo lar ficou conhecido como Lemuria, o reino onde Hakurei nasceu. Sua primeira impressão de Atlantis foi tão acolhedora, como voltar para Lemuria. Hakurei sentiu um grande orgulho ao ver que os Lemurianos conservaram tanto de sua cultura Atlante.

- Eu já lhe ensinei, Atla. Você pode dominar seus medos.

- Sim, mestre. Desculpe-me por incomodá-lo.

Hakurei inspira e expira o ar profundamente.

- Não está me incomodando, Atla. - Disse o velho. - Eu sei que a situação é assustadora para você. Mas você não deve perder a esperança. Deve confiar em seu irmão.

- Me irmão ainda é jovem, mestre. Até mesmo um grupo de homens formados não sobreviveram a jornada do continente... Como meu irmão pode sobreviver?

O velho levou as mãos aos ombros do menino.

- Com esperança, meu menino. Com esperança.

Hakurei caminha até uma estante cheia de livros e retira um. Era um livro velho, com a capa de couro, poeirento. O velho colocou-o sobre a mesa e abriu cerimoniosamente.

- Sente-se, menino.

Atla acomodou-se.

- E você também pode se aproximar, Zanorin...

Um menino de cabelos azuis claros, o que não é incomum na raça dos atlantes e lemurianos, escondido no corredor, adentra o quarto. Ele era magro e esguio como particular da raça. Tinha um semblante calmo, com olhos profundos e sábios para um jovem da sua idade.

Zanorin sentou-se a mesa, ao lado do irmão Atla enquanto Hakurei iniciava a leitura.

- Este é o registro da Grande Guerra Atlante, quando Adras Warlock cobriu a terra sagrada de treva. Estes relatos contam os feitos de Lenneth, guerreira de Atlantis, que venceu a escuridão. Portando Lumen, a lâmina da luz, Lenneth selou a maldade.

- Sem ofensas, mestre... - comentou, Zanorin - Mas já sabemos disso.

- Sabem mesmo? - O velho sorri para eles. - Então... Por que estão acordados, com medo de sombras? Já se perguntaram por que as terras ao redor da Árvore ainda são férteis?

- Por causa da Alquimia. - Responde Zanorin.

- Não exatamente. É verdade, a Alquimia ajuda. Mas o motivo é outro. A Árvore ainda está protegendo esta terra. Ela ainda está nutrindo a vida, alimentando seus filhos. Isso significa que a Sombra não pode pode pegá-los. Não enquanto a Árvore ainda viver.

- O senhor promete?

O velho sorriu e assentiu.

- O senhor... Confia em mim, para carregar esta missão, mestre Hakurei?

- Com toda certeza, meu jovem. Você está preparado. Mas, agora, devem dormir. Não há por que se preocupar com Sombras. Vão pra cama ter bons sonhos.

Hakurei se levantou e pegou um pequeno frasco que estava no móvel próximo a cama. Ele colocou os meninos para dormir naquela noite, dando-lhes um elixir do sono que os fariam dormir tranquilamente. Caminhou até a sala, onde a lareira queimava intensamente, acesa por Elorin, pai de Atla. A mãe, Krishana, estava servindo o jantar.

- Ele é muito jovem. - Diz Krishana.

- Eu sei. Mas não há outro em quem eu confie mais. Eu o treinei e ensinei pessoalmente. Ele pode conseguir.

- A viagem é perigosa. Você mesmo disse, Hakurei.

- E eu sobrevivi. Velho como estou. Ele agora sabe o caminho. Eu não sabia o caminho.

- Ele pode fazer a viagem a tempo? - Pergunta Elorin, revirando a lenha.

- Só o destino dirá. Que outra opção temos?

- Sair daqui. Sair destas terras amaldiçoadas! - Krishana se volta para o marido. - Se podemos viver no continente...

- Não sairemos daqui. - Elorin interrompe a esposa. - Este é nosso lar.

- Mesmo que abandonassem tudo que têm aqui e viajassem para o continente, não estariam salvos. Apenas prolongariam o fim. A Árvore deve sobreviver. Ou o Continente também será engolido pelas trevas.

- Então, não há esperanças.

- Vamos dormir, Krishana. Hakurei sabe o que faz.

- Zanorin é um jovem perspicaz. É muito inteligente. Em pouco tempo, ele aprendeu tudo que eu tinha pra ensinar...

O olhar de Hakurei se perde na chama da lareira, como se o fogo lhe contasse uma história.

Naquela noite, ele foi para a cama, inquieto, pensando em como as coisas andavam em sua terra natal. Sentia saudades de casa, mas sabia que na sua condição, não chegaria vivo a Lemuria.

Passou a noite acordado, na forja do alquimista. Zanorin precisaria de uma prova para apresentar a Sage. Uma prova irrefutável de que ele dizia a verdade. Assim que Sage visse a prova, enviaria uma nova comitiva para salvar a Árvore.

O medalhão foi forjado com uma face dupla, de dois metais que Hakurei sabia trabalhar bem. Gamanion e Oricalco. Dois minérios místicos com os quais os atlantes e os lemurianos forjavam armas e ferramentas.

Cada batida do martelo, fazia o ferro aquecido faiscar. O brasão da árvore cercada de estrelas ia tomando forma ao ser entalhado com delicadeza. Quanta amargura preenchia o peito de Hakurei, pensando que enviaria o jovem Zanorin para o alto mar na missão que deveria ser dele.

Hakurei se lembrava de sua época mais jovem, quando era um guerreiro e um alquimista tão poderoso que seu nome era temido no campo de batalha. Hordas de monstros já tremeram diante da demonstração de seu poder e da perícia de sua espada. Agora, não passava de um velho inválido.

Hakurei ergueu o medalhão para a luz da fornalha para admirar seu trabalho. Perfeito. Sage jamais duvidaria de que aquele era seu medalhão.

No dia seguinte, o povo de Lemuria se reuniu no porto para ver a partida dos Atlantes. Hakurei aproximou-se de Zanorin, ajoelhou-se com dificuldades, levando as mãos aos ombros do rapaz e colocou em seus ombros o medalhão.

- Vá com a deusa...

Zanorin despediu-se da família e subiu no navio com toda a esperança de Atlantis e de Yggdrasil em seus ombros. O navio zarpou, erguendo velas brancas, navegado pelos mais competentes Atlantes que puderam ser reunidos.

- Adeus, pai! Adeus, mãe! Adeus, Atla! - Ele acenava para a família de cima do navio. - E adeus, Mestre Hakurei...

- Adeus Zanorin...

Hakurei virou-se e olhou cheio de angústia para a árvore, cujas folhas choviam sobre a cidade. Assim era chamado pelos Atlantes, aquele evento. Chuva de folhas. Quando o vento batia contra os galhos menores da árvore, as folhas se despregavam e caíam sobre a cidade, como uma verdadeira torrente. Seria a lembrança mais maravilhosa que Hakurei, em breve levaria pra sua tumba.

* * *

No navio Aries, Zanorin sentia-se completamente intimidado pelo futuro diante de si. Sentia-se apenas um pequeno menino prestes a enfrentar um gigante, questionando o por quê de ter sido ele o escolhido para ingressar esta missão.

Estendendo em sua mão uma ferramenta criada por seu mestre Hakurei, batizado de bússola. Hakurei descobriu um minério encantado que atraía outros metais, como se puxados por uma força invisível. Experimentou com esse metal de forma a descobrir que poderia torná-lo uma ferramenta de orientação. Uma agulha deste material, presa a um pedaço de madeira, pequeno o bastante para flutuar sobre a superfície da água sempre apontava para o norte. Hakurei aperfeiçoou o mecanismo criando um pequeno objeto que caberia no bolso. Os pontos cardeais eram vistos estampados na face do objeto, enquanto a agulha apontava, sempre fielmente para o norte.

Zanorin guiou o navio até Yggdrasil com louvor.

Diante de tanta genialidade, como Zanorin poderia ser bem-sucedido? Não se comparava a seu mestre. Aprendeu bem as lições, mas Hakurei tinha uma vida de experiência a sua frente e era um visionário sem igual.

Zanorin, agora, ciente do caminho, navegou por um ano até finalmente avistar as cadeias montanhosas do continente, onde encontraria seu povo-irmão. Os Lemurianos ergueram sua cidade em meio às montanhas, criando uma perigosa barreira natural para se proteger de invasores.

Próximo a costa, contudo, o navio se chocou contra rochedos durante a noite e muitos Atlantes morreram. Agarrado a um destroço do Aries, buscando a terra. O menino extraía cada última gota de energia num esforço de alcançar a praia.

Viu-se sozinho. Os soldados e guerreiros não podiam ser vistos em lugar nenhum. Teriam todos sucumbido ao naufrágio? Estaria sozinho? Pela deusa, que não estivesse sozinho, ele orava. Muito dependia do sucesso desta viagem e não poderia conluí-la sozinho. Sozinho poderia morrer e botar tudo a perder e isso era inadmissível. Ergueu-se tropego e buscou as montanhas. Trilhou caminhos sinuosos e percorreu trilhas.

Vagou por dias pelas montanhas a procura da cidade. O objetivo dos Lemurianos de se protegerem foi alcançado com sucesso. A cidade era mesmo bem escondida. Mas a esperança de encontrá-la ainda batia forte em seu peito, pois encontrou árvores frutíferas num solo montanhoso onde elas deveriam ser impossíveis de crescer.

Isso era Alquimia, só podia. Faminto como estava, fartou-se de maçãs, mangas e goiabas. Peras doces como mel, laranjas e ameixas. Reconheceu o sabor de seu lar. O sabor de Atlantis. Após comer, ajoelhou-se e fez uma prece a deusa pela dádiva da vida e do alimento. A melhor coisa que poderia lhe acontecer agora, para tornar aquela bênção completa seria encontrar uma fogueira pra se aquecer, mas havia perdido sua pedra de alquimia do fogo no naufrágio.

Mas podia ver fumaça a distância, por sobre as árvores e deu-se conta de que era uma fogueira. Provavelmente erguida por lemurianos! Apressou-se e adentrou o pomar, caminhando depressa e ansioso. Mal poderia esperar pra contar aos leumurianos sobre as boas novas, sobre o regente Hakurei que chegou a Atlantis e clamava por socorro.

Mas aproximando-se do acampamento, escutou vozes e seu receio despertou. Não eram lemurianos. Era seres estranhos, humanoides, mas de aparência maligna. Assavam um pedaço de carne enorme na fogueira, que apesar do cheiro suculento, o jovem preferia não tentar adivinhar o que era.

Os seres tinham corpos esguios e pequenos, outros musculosos. Orelhas pontudas e narizes achatados como focinhos. Presas saltava de dentro da boca, por sobre os lábios. Os dedos eram alongados e ossudos, com garras nas pontas. Riam alto e pareciam apreciar algum tipo de beberragem forte de um barril. As vozes iam de esganiçadas a graves como monstros.

- Aquele fazendeiro nem nos viu chegar... Ahahahaha...

- Sim. Nem viu a faca até que lhe abriu a garganta!

- Esses Lemurianos se acham tão espertos... Tomando nossa terra para plantar essas malditas árvores!

- Mas as montanhas pertencem aos Goblins... Podem ter expulsado a maioria de nós, mas eu não vou a lugar algum...

Zanorin levou a mão a boca, exasperado de medo. Algum pobre lemuriano encontrou a morte pelas mãos daqueles cinco monstros. E ele poderia ser o próximo se não saísse dali. Caminhou de costas, apreensivo, para não chamar atenção para si, mas parece que seu plano não funcionaria.

Eles se voltaram pra Zanorin, que pisara num ruidoso galho que se partiu sob a sola de seus pés.

- Vejam! Mais um!

- Se ele contar que estamos aqui, o maldito Sage pode enviar soldados atrás de nós! Peguem-no!

Instintivamente, Zanorin pegou um pequeno frasco de sua bolsa e atirou na fogueira. O frasco se partiu e a fogueira aumentou em tamanho, causando uma explosão ruidosa que nocauteou as criaturas. Os monstros caíram no chão, com suas roupas em chamas e Zanorin correu a esmo pela floresta.

Os monstros correram atrás dele, após apagarem as chamas das roupas, farejando-o. Zanorin se escondia atrás de uma árvore ou arbusto, procurando abrigo, mas lentamente os goblilns se aproximariam dele.

Goblins. Eram seres das trevas. Existiam nas terras inférteis de Atlantis e também eram combatidos com fervor pelo seu povo.

- Encontrei-o!

- Afastem-se de mim! Ou usarei minha magia contra vocês!

- Não temos medo de você, pequeno mago! Um verdadeiro mago teria nos matado com aquela magia de fogo!

- Mas tudo que conseguiu foi nos irritar!

Zanorin adentrou um vinhedo e murmurou palavras mágicas, jogando uma poção no solo. Um goblin que saltava sobre ele, foi pego em pleno ar por cipós que brotavam da terra, dando a ele a oportunidade de correr.

O menino saiu correndo e quase sendo ferido pela lâmina enferrujada que uma das criaturas trazia nas mãos. Foi perseguido pelo pomar, até chegar a beira do mesmo, quando foi surpreendido por um dos Goblins com uma pancada na cabeça.

O atlante caiu no chão e rolou por um barranco até um rio. O goblin tentou segurá-lo, mas conseguiu segurar apenas uma bolsa de pertences.

Seu corpo flutuou pelo rio por quilômetros até chocar-se com a orla.

- Um garoto? - Diz um homem olhando-o do alto. - O que terá acontecido?

- Onde estou? - Pergunta Zanorin. - Quem...?

- Acalme-se. Você está seguro agora, jovem...

- Onde estou?

- Em Lemuria. Está em casa, jovem.

Continua...

**N/A: **Os primeiros capítulos, servirão pra apresentar os personagens principais e seus respectivos cenários e podem acabar um pouco curtos. Então, tenham paciência.

_Beijos e abraços do Ikarus._

_Darkest Ikarus, signing off..._


	2. Capítulo 1 - Yuzuriha

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e essa fic é escrita sem fins lucrativos.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 1: Yuzuriha-**

_Quinhentos anos se passaram. Quinhentos anos desde que a cidade de Jamir foi fundada. Reza a lenda que nosso povo, os Lemurianos vieram de uma terra distante, hoje conhecida apenas como uma lenda, chamada Atlantis. Se isso é verdade, hoje em dia, nem nós mesmos acreditamos mais que essa terra exista._

_Mas agora, eu desejo acreditar que é real. Pois aquele a quem eu amo desapareceu a procura desta terra._

O povo lemuriano viveu como nômade durante sua chegada ao continente de Yggdrasil. Vagando por aquela terra em busca de um lugar pra se estabelecer. Quando finalmente o encontraram, ergueram sua primeira cidade, Jamir, na cadeia montanhosa de Jamiel. Foi o local mais seguro para aquele povo. Um povo cansado e quebrado pela guerra que levou Atlantis a ruína.

E foi no dia do quinto centenário de Jamir, que o destino de Yuzuriha foi selado de mais maneiras do que ela poderia imaginar.

Acordou naquele dia, com a luz do sol atravessando a janela sobre seu rosto. Caminhou até o lavatorio, onde a banheira estava cheia de água das termas. Benefício do engenhoso sistema de encanamento dos lemurianos, que desviava água do subsolo para abastecer a cidade. Um pouco da Alquimia Atlante ainda presente no dia-a-dia lemuriano.

Amarrou os cabelos loiros e lisos em um coque e despiu-se. Adentrou a água que apresentava uma temperatura perfeita. Não muito fria, não muito quente. Excelente para uma manhã calorosa de verão.

Lavou-se com as poções de limpeza produzidas pela mãe, uma bibliotecária e boticária de respeito do reino de Lemuria. Pela janela do lavatorio, ela podia ver o esplendor de Jamir, uma cidade imersa entre montanhas, de grandes fortificações, torres e castelos. Uma mera sombra da majestade que um dia foi Atlantis, mas ainda assim, uma verdadeira jóia lapidada comparada a outras cidades de Yggdrasil.

As ruas eram pavimentadas com pedras e as casas quase uniformemente dispostas. O povo Lemuriano aprendeu há muito tempo o desapego material, uma vez que não sentiam a necessidade de ter mais do que o próximo. O reino era praticamente auto-subsistente e reservava grandes construções apenas para os prédios que necessitavam de tal, como palácios e escolas.

Uma destas escolas era a renomada Academia Arcana de Lemuria, onde Yuzuriha estudava pra se tornar uma maga. Mesclada a Academia Arcana, estava a Academia Militar de Lemuria, onde soldados eram treinados. Em uma classe especial da Academia, eram treinados os Spellblades. A elite da guarda do reino lemuriano, encarregados da proteção do próprio príncipe Shion e do Rei Sage.

Yukio, amigo de infância de Yuzuriha, estudava para se tornar um Spellblade. Ambos cresceram juntos, sonhando com a servitude do reino de Lemuria. Ela estudando como Maga, ele como Spellblade, o guerreiro da espada encantada.

Yukio era um jovem de longos cabelos castanhos e porte atlético. Consideravelmente talentoso na arte da espada, o que lhe garantiu uma vaga na Academia quase imediatamente.

Naqueles momentos a sós, aproveitando o banho, Yuzuriha imaginava se o amigo sentia por ela, o que ela sentia por ele. Mal imaginava ela, que Yukio sentia o mesmo e que ele pretendia se declarar.

Assim que saiu do banho, envolta no manto de algodão, secou-se e vestiu-se com o uniforme da academia.

Encontrou a mesa do café da manhã servida de pães, manteiga, geléia, chá, biscoitos e bolo. Havia também frutas, deliciosas que os lemurianos cultivavam, apesar do solo ruim das montanhas. Os alquimistas desenvolveram poções e fórmulas para fertilizar o solo e poderem sobreviver. Através das mesmas poções, o solo fertilizado também servia para pasto e criação de animais. Peixes também eram presentes na dieta dos Lemurianos e os pioneiros que construíram a cidade de Jamir construíram a cidade próxima a um rio que nascia nas montanhas, e as descia como uma das maiores cascatas de Yggdrasil e passava bem no meio da cidade.

Jamir era um aparente paraíso, e por isso Yuzuriha nunca entendeu a necessidade do regente Hakurei de ceder a soberania ao irmão e perseguir um sonho de uma terra perdida. O que quer que Atlantis tivesse sido para os lemurianos, agora era apenas um sonho distante. Tinham uma vida perfeita ali, um mundo perfeito.

Por que ele tinha de partir? Foi sua busca por lendas perdidas que levou Yukio para longe dela. Uma de suas primeiras missões como Spellblade foi reencontrar o regente Hakurei, caso ele estivesse vivo.

O casamento foi adiado. Sim, no dia do centenário de Lemuria, Yuzuriha e Yukio saíram das aulas e se dirigiram ao centro da cidade para aproveitar as festividades. Lemuria é uma cidade maravilhosa a noite. As cidades são iluminadas por lamparinas criadas por alquimia, que se acendem a noite.

Ela ainda se lembrava daquela noite como se fosse ontem. Foi a noite mais feliz de sua vida. Yukio segurou na mão dela como vinha fazendo mais constantemente naqueles últimos meses e ela gostava. Imaginava se ele podia notar seu rosto corado.

- Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa... - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto passeavam no meio da rua. - Siga-me!

Correu pela rua, até o templo de Mana. Uma enorme catedral na praça central onde as festividades aconteciam. As pessoas estavam envolvidas nos festejos, alheias a um casal de jovens lemurianos aparentemente enamorados de mãos dadas atrás da catedral.

- Um desafio?

- Você nunca se cansa de me influenciar a tomar más decisões.

- E quando foi que já lhe influenciei mal?

A jovem lemuriana sorriu de forma tímida, andando em círculos em volta do rapaz.

- Você me convenceu a invadir o pomar de Lorde Loras uma vez.

- Você disse que queria maçãs.

- Você me convenceu a invadir o jardim botânico da Academia uma vez.

- Você disse que gostaria de mais flores em seu quarto. O jardim tem as mais belas.

- Você me convenceu a fugir da aula para nadar na cascata. Foi primeira vez que fui advertida pelos mentores.

Ele riu alto.

- E no entanto, toda vez que lhe sugiro uma aventura inconsequente... - Yukio segura as duas mãos de Yuzuriha e se aproxima para sussurrar em seu ouvido. - Você sempre me dá ouvidos.

- Por que sou tão inconsequente assim? Tão suscetível à influencia de um jovem irresponsável.

Yukio olhou para o alto da catedral, onde havia a mais alta torre.

- Ainda escala tão bem quanto escalava?

Sem esperar a resposta, ele se agarra aos tijolos e começa a subir. Quando estava próximo de alcançar o telhado se voltou para ela.

- Vai ficar aí olhando? Suba.

- Está louco? Pode se machucar! Não está escalando a janela de minha casa! Está escalando uma catedral.

- Confie em mim. Vai valer a pena.

Como podia confiar tanto nele? Era isso que amor fazia? Deixava as pessoas inconsequentes e estúpidas? Se ela estava apaixonada, realmente possuía ambos os sintomas, pois ela escalou. Seguiu-o, a cada momento da subida, agarrando-se aos tijolos até chegar ao telhado. Alcançando o telhado, ainda havia a torre norte. As janelas possuíam venezianas de madeira abertas que ela podia usar como apoio para seguí-lo.

Não olhar para baixo era o segredo que ele a ensinara quando escalaram pela primeira vez os muros de suas casas e as árvores de seus quintais, enquanto brandiam espadas de madeira. Brincando de heróis e bruxos. Contudo, nenhum dos dois abria mão de ser o herói (ou a heroína) e por isso, apenas brandiam espadas. Ele parecia já ter um talento natural para a esgrima, pois sempre vencia. Incorformada pela derrota, ela substituia sua espada de madeira por uma vassoura que lhe servisse de cajado. Afinal, seu talento residia na magia e um dia ela seria a maga mais talentosa de toda Lemuria e de toda Yggdrasil.

E ele se rendia, dizendo que uma espada jamais seria páreo pra magia.

_"Há uma solução"_, ela dizia, _"se estiver realmente disposto a derrotar minha magia um dia"_.

_"E qual a solução, poderosa feiticeira de Lemuria?"_, ele perguntava com um tom irônico.

_"Torne-se um Spellblade. Será tão poderoso quanto um feiticeiro e tão habilidoso com a espada quanto um espadachim"_, ela respondia.

_"Um Spellblade? É realmente tentador. Mas, se eu conseguisse me tornar um Spellblade e finalmente derrotá-la... Qual será a minha recompensa?"_

_"Ora... Um herói que que cobra por sua bravura? Não tem qualquer senso de altruísmo, Yukio?"_

_"Eu pensei que você fosse a heroína da história."_

_"Eu serei a menos que você se prove digno do título de herói."_

_"Teste-me. Provarei meu valor."_

_"Pois bem. Eu digo que deve se tornar um Spellblade. O mais valoroso deles. Pois a coragem é a única forma de superar o poder de meus feitiços. Assim, provará seu valor... E seu direito de me desposar..."_

_"Então, o dia em que eu me tornar um Spellblade, eu pedirei sua mão em casamento."_

Ao chegar ao topo da torre, ele estava sentado sobre as telhas, olhando pra lua. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado, abraçada as próprias pernas. De semblante sério, não parecia que ela estava feliz como estava.

- Você se lembra da promessa que fizemos?

- Claro...

Eles trocaram olhares. O luar iluminava seus cabelos, formando um halo que a deixava ainda mais linda. Yuzuriha, dona de beleza tão singela e gentil.

- Quão forte você se apegou a esta promessa? - Ela perguntou com o coração esperançoso.

- Ela motivou cada passo de cada dia em que vivi desde então...

E foi então, que Yukio pegou o anel brilhante e depositou-o no dedo de Yuzuriha.

- Yuzuriha... Eu provei meu valor e gostaria de ser seu marido... Você aceita ser minha esposa?

Ela deveria estar tão emocionada que ficou minutos sem dizer nada. Yukio inclinou-se em direção a ela e tomou seus lábios num beijo singelo. O primeiro beijo dos dois. O primeiro beijo de suas vidas. O primeiro beijo como noivos.

Um beijo iluminado pelos fogos de artifício que acabaram de serem disparados e marcavam o centenário da Capital de Lemuria, Jamir. De pé, abraçados, trocaram seu segundo beijo e dali de cima, saltaram para baixo.

- Vamos contar a novidade a nossas famílias... Vamos...

Saltaram do topo da Catedral, sem medo e sem hesitação, como estavam acostumados a fazer, desde as brincadeiras de criança e caíram numa pilha de feno que amorteceu-lhes a queda.

Ambas as famílias receberam bem a notícia, pois eram unidas e já esperavam que a amizade dos dois se tornasse algo mais.

Um mês após o noivado, Yuzuriha recebeu a triste notícia. Yukio teria sua primeira missão. Encontrar o regente perdido, Hakurei. O casamento não chegou a ocorrer. Por dois anos, Yuzuriha esperou o retorno de Yukio e ele nunca voltou.

Acordava todos os dias, deprimida, reunindo forças para concluir os estudos de magia, com apenas um propósito. Encontrar o seu amado.

* * *

Yuzuriha acordou com o barulho do pai entrando em casa. Ergueu-se da cama e correu até a sala, onde o pai repousou um menino de cabelos azuis sobre a mesa. Era lemuriano, pelos sinais na testa e estava ferido.

- Yuzuriha - disse o pai. - Traga os remédios. Precisamos tratar deste ferimento na cabeça.

- Sim, pai.

Yuzuriha apressou-se até a dispensa da mãe, onde estavam os remédios e pegou os frascos. A mãe já havia lhe ensinado a tratar de ferimentos e sobre os efeitos dos remédios. O pai também não era nenhum incompetente em primeiros socorros. Molhou um pedaço de gaze com uma poção anti-séptica para esterilizar o ferimento e forçou um gole de remédio na boca do jovem. Em seguida, ergueu-o nos braços e carregou-o para o quarto de Kiki, irmão de Yuzuriha.

- Quem é este jovem, pai?

- Eu não sei, minha filha. Encontrei-o na margem do rio, ferido. Deve ter sido atacado por bandidos ou algum monstro. Só poderemos saber com certeza quem ele é quando ele acordar.

O menino abria os olhos lentamente, gemendo e se contorcendo de dor e em seguida os fechava de novo.

- Ele vai ficar bem?

- Só o tempo dirá. A poção começará a fazer efeito logo.

O menino mergulhou novamente na inconsciência.

* * *

Yuzuriha passou o dia ao lado dele, molhando sua testa com água, para reduzir a febre. Sua mãe finalmente chegou em casa.

- Zenon? O que todos estes remédios estão fazendo aqui?

- Encontrei um garoto ferido perto do rio, Mirceia.

- Um garoto?

- Sim. Yuzuriha está cuidando dele. Nunca vi esse rapaz por aqui.

- Pode ter vindo de uma fazenda, ou vila.

- Talvez...

Yuzuriha observava os pais da porta, conversando, imaginando como eram leais um ao outro. Imaginando como deveriam se amar. Seu pai era um homem esguio, mas forte, de longos cabelos ruivos. Sua mãe uma bela mulher de cabelos loiros.

- Pai, mãe. Eu acho que o rapaz acordou.

Os três se dirigiram até o quarto de Kiki. Tokusa o irmão do meio, estava lá, olhando-o enquanto Yuzuriha chamava os pais. Kiki estava sentado na cama, intrigado pelo jovem.

- Nunca vi esse rapaz por aqui.

- Não podemos ter certeza. - Disse Tokusa. - Jamir é enorme.

- Sim. Mas como o achei no rio, é mais provavel que venha de uma fazenda ou vila distante.

O jovem acorda, gemendo de dor. Ele é levado a se deitar novamente por Tokusa.

- Onde estou? - Perguntou o rapaz.

- Está em Lemúria. - Responde Mirceia. - Qual é seu nome?

O rapaz pensou por um tempo antes de responder:

- Não sei...

- Não sabe? - A mulher perguntou.

- Ele bateu com a cabeça. Deve ter perdido a memória.

- Oi. Eu sou o Kiki! Essa é a Yuzuriha, aquele é o Tokusa e estes são nossos pais!

O rapaz olhava confuso de um rosto para outro, sem reconhecer ninguém. Tentava puxar pela memória, mas nada vinha. A cabeça doía.

- Não se esforce muito, rapaz. - Disse Zenon. - Você poderá ficar aqui, até se recuperar. É bem-vindo em nossa casa pelo tempo que precisar.

- Mas ele vai precisar de um nome! Que tal darmos um nome a ele?

- Ele pode pensar no próprio nome depois. Vamos deixá-lo descansar. - Diz Mirceia. - Descanse um pouco. Deve estar exausto. Vamos preparar um banho pra você. Yuzuriha, providencie toalhas pra ele.

A menina assente e sai do quarto. Mirceia mostra a ele o caminho do banheiro. A casa não era tão grande, mas era um pouco maior do que o normal para as famílias menos abastadas. Tinha dois andares.

Tokusa e Yuzuriha levaram-no para o banheiro, onde a água quente já o esperava na banheira. Yuzuriha colocou as toalhas sobre uma cadeira e entregou-lhe as poções de limpeza da mãe.

- São para se limpar. Pode usar a vontade.

- Obrigado... - O jovem geme de dor e se desequilibra. A moça o segura.

- Você está bem?

- Sim. Perdoe-me...

- Vai ficar bem sozinho? Tokusa pode ajudá-lo...

Ele faz uma negativa com a cabeça.

- Eu ficarei bem. Não precisa se incomodar. Muito obrigado... Yuzuriha?

- Sim. É o meu nome.

O jovem começa a remover seu casaco, e Yuzuriha desvia o olhar, ruborizada. O rapaz era magro e de pele clara. Seus cabelos cianos escorriam como uma cascata até o meio das costas. De relance, Yuzuriha viu pendurado no pescoço do rapaz um medalhão. O brilho do medalhão era tanto que quase iluminava o ambiente quando a luz era refletida em sua superfície. Yuzuriha podia ver claramente o símbolo da árvore gravado no medalhão. O medalhão de Hakurei!

- Esta peça... Onde... Onde conseguiu isso?

O rapaz levou a mão ao peito, segurando-o.

- Eu... Não sei. Não me lembro. Eu só sei que é... Precioso pra mim.

- Você conhece um homem chamado Hakurei? Ou um jovem chamado Yukio? - Ela o segura pelos ombros. - Por favor, diga-me! É importante! Eu preciso saber!

A voz de Yuzuriha era tão desesperada que o rapaz quase sentiu sua dor. Mas aqueles nomes não lhe diziam nada. Eram tão vagos quanto suas memórias.

- Eu não sei de nada! Sinto muito... Mas não tome este medalhão de mim...

- Me perdoe. Não pretendo tomá-lo de você. Eu só pensei que você talvez soubesse... Sobre o Yukio...

- Sinto muito.

- Vou deixá-lo sozinho para se banhar. Com licença.

Yuzuriha correu para seu quarto, fechando a porta e lançando-se sobre a cama. Lágrimas corriam pelo rosto. Se de tristeza ou alegria, ela não sabia dizer. Mas aquele jovem era um sinal. Um sinal que há muito esperava encontrar. Um sinal de que talvez, Hakurei esteja vivo. Talvez, Yukio estivesse vivo.

* * *

O tempo passou e o jovem se adaptou a vida na casa de Yuzuriha e sua família. Trabalhava no pomar durante o dia e os fins de semana e conseguiu um emprego na biblioteca de Jamir às tardes. A família o batizou de Ignotis, ou Nott.

Dia após dia, Yuzuriha saía da academia todos os dias, durante intervalos e dirigia-se até a biblioteca para almoçar com Nott ou simplesmente para conversarem. Yuzuriha esperava com todas as forças que ele se lembrasse de algo que lhe desse a esperança de encontrar Yukio, contudo, ele não se lembrava de nada. Mas Yuzuriha afeiçoou-se bastante ao jovem. Ele aparentava ser um pouco mais velho que ela e lembrava um pouco Yukio, apesar de ser menor e mais magro que o noivo.

Yuzuriha não tocava mais no assunto do noivo, contudo. Era o assunto que evitava quando conversava com Nott. Talvez o medo de ele se lembrar de algo referente a Yukio que ela não gostaria de saber.

Ambos passavam pela praça do campus da Academia Arcana, ouvindo o tilintar dos martelos sobre as bigornas. Ali era o campus da ferraria onde os alquimistas estudavam a arte de forjar armas. Onde o calor das fornalhas era tido como agradável e o tinir de metal era apreciado como música.

Uma explosão de chamas de uma fornalha chama a atenção dos dois. Uma garota de cabelos roxo-avermelhados e a pele levemente morena. Era um pouco robusta para os padrões lemurianos e de braços torneados.

- Sophitia! Você está bem?

- Sim, estou. Alguns minerais tiveram uma reação violenta enquanto os esquentava na fornalha. Quem é seu amigo, Yuzuriha?

- Ah, sim. Nunca cheguei a apresentá-los formalmente. Este é Ignotis. Ele vive conosco há algumas semanas.

- Ah, sim. Tokusa me contou sobre ele. Bem-vindo a Academia, Ignotis.

- Pode me chamar de Nott, senhorita Sophitia.

- Nott.

Sophitia foi uma boa amiga de Yukio na Academia, pois ela também estudara pra se tornar uma Spellblade. Contudo, a moça nutria também amor pela arte da ferraria e voltou a estudar para dominar a profissão.

Era uma boa amiga. Leal. Yuzuriha gostava dela.

- Ainda sem sinal de Yukio, Yuzuriha?

A loira faz que não.

- Sinto muito. Eu nem sei por que perguntei. O primeiro lugar que ele viria depois de ir vê-la é claro que seria aqui. Cumprimentar os amigos.

- Não tem problema.

- Tenha fé na Deusa, Yuzuriha. Ele é um bom homem. É forte. Ele vai voltar.

- É nisso que eu creio, Sophitia.

- Bom. Devemos voltar pra casa, Yuzuriha.

- É verdade, Nott. Sophitia, nos falamos amanhã.

- Até amanhã, Yuzuriha.

O sol já se escondia atrás das montanhas e o céu da noite era lentamente adornado de estrelas e recepcionado pela lua. O frio já assaltava seus braços e os dois jovens se cobriam com seus casacos.

- Yuzuriha?

- Sim, Nott?

- Quem é Yukio?

Yuzuriha continuou a dar mais alguns passos enquanto Nott parou de caminhar. Imediatamente arrependeu-se de perguntar. Com certeza, era alguém importante pra ela. Alguém que amava. Estaria perdido? Morto?

- Yukio... - Começou a loira, lentamente. - É meu noivo. Ele partiu numa missão. Ele deveria encontrar o irmão do Rei, Hakurei, que desapareceu... Faz dois anos que ele partiu.

- Sinto muito, Yuzuriha. Eu não deveria ter perguntado.

A loira limpou discretamente uma lágrima dos olhos e balançou a cabeça.

- Está tudo bem. Não tem problema. Eu ainda estou confiante, sabe? De que um dia ele voltará.

- Sim. Tenha fé.

- Obrigada, Nott. Agora, devemos voltar pra casa. Mamãe já deve estar preocupada.

- Sim. Vamos.

Caminharam para casa tranquilamente, passando pelas ruas pacíficas de Jamir, iluminadas pelas pedras mágicas, criadas pela alquimia. Adentraram a casa e foram recepcionados pela família. Nott já era considerado da família. Nessas semanas que passou ali, ninguém procurou por ele, ou pareceu reconhecê-lo. Mas ninguém o desprezou ou rejeitou. O povo lemuriano era acolhedor para com os seus e a família de Yuzuriha já o considerava um deles.

Após o jantar daquela noite, Yuzuriha foi para a cama e sonhou com Yukio. Sonhou com os dois reunidos e casados, criando sua própria família, com seus filhos. E chorou.

Continua...

* * *

_**Reviews**_

**Dark Ookami: **Eu não sei se carne de Lemuriano é boa, mas você pode experimentar. [Eca!]

**Jules Heartilly:** Quer saber mais? Vai saber logo, logo. Tenha paciência que o Ikarus vai teasear muito ainda. CofCof...

**Mache-san:** Os seis reinos serão apresentados aos poucos. E sim, de pouco em pouco eu vou respondendo suas perguntas, Helu! Thanks pela review! E pra escrever assim, dependendo da fic, eu faço capítulos curtos. Ultimamente, meus fins de semana e qualquer tempinho que eu acho livre, estou me dedicando a escrever essas fics empacadas.

**Krika Haruno:** Bom, você sabe como são essas histórias, né? Bateu a cabeça... Mas, pelo menos o amuleto, né?

**RavenclawWitch:** Mais uma que viu um pouco de Frodo no Zanorin? Bom, até a Lune-sensei construiu ele com esse feeling. Então, acho que deve ser normal. Me diz se sua teoria tava certa.

**Pure-Petit:** Carne de Lemuriano é considerada um deleite da culinária goblin. Deveria experimentar! [Apanha]

**Lune-sensei:** Uma review da sensei! [Pesquisando guarda-chuva de ferro com revestimento anti-canivetes] [Apanha muito] Fiquei feliz de você ter gostado da aparição do seu rebentinho, sensei. Tomara que reviews suas se tornem mais constantes por que esses guarda-chuvas são muito caros pelo que estou vendo aqui. Rsrs... Brincadeira...

Enfim... Obrigado a todo mundo que tá lendo.

_Beijos e abraços do Ikarus..._

_Darkest Ikarus, signing off!_


	3. Capítulo 2 - Radamanthys

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e essa fic é escrita sem fins lucrativos.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 2: Radamanthys-**

A praça central de Heinstein estava agitada naquele dia. As pessoas sussurravam entre si, contavam histórias nas tavernas. Juízes, os cavaleiros de armadura negra, autoridade máxima do reino abaixo apenas do imperador, escoltaram uma praticante de magia negra até o castelo.

O sussurro da magia negra é um presságio para os Wyverninos de tempos escuros, que não gostariam de ver novamente. Tempos em que guerra e morte choveram sobre o povo e a esperança evaporou graças a seita conhecida como Cabala que adorava o Deus Negro. O império de Wyvern mergulhou no caos de forma que jamais imaginavam que poderiam se reerguer. Foi nessa ocasião que o rei Solidor se declarou imperador e instaurou a Ordem dos Juízes em Wyvern.

Imbuiu-os de poder e liberdade total para impor, julgar e executar a lei como quisessem. Com punho de ferro, os Cavaleiros de armadura negra se espalharam pelo reino, capturando criminosos, desertores, estupradores e ladrões. Execuções em praça pública se tornaram rotina tamanha que as vilas e cidades acabaram banhadas de sangue. Inimigos do imperador, dissidentes e conspiradores foram passados na espada sem piedade.

Demorou anos, mas a Casa Solidor finalmente restaurou a ordem no reino. O medo dos poderosos Juízes-Magistrados sufocou o caos instaurado e Wyvern voltou a crescer, embora os demais reinos tenham mantido sua distância. Contudo, o imperador viu essa postura dos demais reinos como um bom sinal. Sinal de que Wyvern é independente e forte. Não precisa se apoiar em outros governantes como um velho se apóia em sua bengala. Wyvern é uma nação imortal, vigorosa e com espírito forte. De fortes e duros homens que não se ajoelham perante a morte.

O segredo dos Juízes, Solidor pensou, era construir a ordem não usando membros da nobreza, egoístas demais e imersos demais no luxo, alheios aos problemas do reino. Usaria os plebeus. Aqueles que clamavam pela justiça do rei. Solidor recrutou-os pessoalmente e os elevou ao status de Juízes.

Pelo menos foi assim no início. A Ordem dos Juízes, e o poder que eles detêm logo chamou a atenção da nobreza que convenientemente despertou seu lado humanitário. Mas de certa forma, Solidor sabia que os nobres de Wyvern veriam na Ordem uma forma de obter mais poder e o ouro da nobreza seria bem-vindo para consolidar e financiar sua cruzada pela justiça. O plano de Solidor deu certo. O preço pago foi a corrupção da Ordem dos Juízes, mas o que importa é que a paz foi restaurada.

O jovem Radamanthys é um destes plebeus que ascendeu ao poder na Ordem dos Juízes. Seus feitos talvez sejam os mais impressionantes, pois há muitas décadas a Ordem não tem um Juíz-Magistrado plebeu.

Dois anos antes, Radamanthys ainda era juíz de classe baixa, em início de carreira, quando participou de uma missão de investigar uma feiticeira que supostamente estava praticando rituais de magia negra. Radamanthys acreditava piamente no poder e na autoridade da Ordem e em sua cruzada contra a própria magia-negra que quase levou seu reino ao desastre.

Imaginava que o Juíz-Magistrado Aiacos executaria a bruxa como ele tinha autoridade e dever de fazer. Contudo, a feiticeira não foi morta. Era quase como se ela tivesse se entregado. Não resistiu. Não lutou. Ela apenas caminhou pra fora daquela fortaleza negra, submetida ao poder da lei.

Radamanthys não acreditava que o imperador estava tendo uma audiência com a feiticeira. Ela nunca foi executada. Invés disso, viu a feiticeira se colocando a direita do imperador e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

O maior temor de Radamanthys neste momento é ver sua terra novamente sendo destruída pela magia negra. Seria essa Pandora, um mau presságio de que os tempos escuros estão voltando?

O jovem tenta afastar estes pensamentos de sua cabeça. Este não era o momento de questionar seu imperador. Hoje era o dia de sua ordenação como Juíz-Magistrado, posição que lhe rendeu muito suor e sangue, literalmente.

E logo o imperador Alone Solidor iniciaria seu avanço nos planos de conquista dos seus reinos. Radamanthys estaria nas linhas de frente, liderando exércitos em batalha e o imperador contava com sua total dedicação à causa da Casa Solidor.

Havia um peso sobre este estandarte, que apenas os Juízes tinham a fortitude para carregar e Radamanthys Ragestar o carregaria.

Agora, dois anos depois, o recém-ordenado Juíz-Magistrado estava diante do próprio Alone Solidor, atual imperador de Wyvern, guardião da Casa Solidor e Radamanthys não poderia se perder tão profundamente em pensamentos, arriscando fazer uma desfeita que lhe custaria a cabeça no dia de sua ordenação. O imperador ainda era jovem e imaturo e mal havia chegado a fase adulta, quando assumiu o trono após a morte repentina de seu pai. Mas ainda assim, era poderoso e implacável.

- Eu, Alone da Casa Solidor, o nomeio Juíz-Magistrado da Ordem de Wyvern. - o jovem imperador toca os dois ombros de Radamanthys com sua espada. - Erga-se, servo da lei de Wyvern e jure sobre o livro da lei que você a imporá com o risco de sua vida.

- Eu juro.

- Agora, é um Juíz-Magistrado. A patente mais alta da Ordem. Vá e imponha a lei e a ordem em nosso império.

- A lei é dura, mas é a lei.

Radamanthys faz uma reverência. À medida que Alone sentava-se novamente em seu trono, Radamanthys nota os outros Juízes-Magistrados ao redor da sala, formando um semicírculo ao redor dele, de mãos preparadas no cabo da espada, prestes a tomar-lhe a vida se a sequer suspeita de uma tentativa de assassinato passasse pela mente dele. Já ouvira falar de muitos deles.

Aiacos Blackfyre, o Herói. Recebeu este título pela sua vitória numa campanha contra os Orcs da montanha negra, derrotou o chefe tribal Orc e salvou a vida de um batalhão que havia sido surpreendido. Ao seu lado estava Violet Lonely. Uma mulher violenta que não podia ser subestimada. Sua alcunha era Matadora de Bestas. Pois uma vez, matou um Behemoth sozinha. Rumores diziam que ela era amante de Aiacos e que por baixo daquela armadura, a mulher era robusta como um homem e seu corpo coberto de cicatrizes. Claro que quem foi pego insinuando isso, verdade ou não, acabou brutalmente assassinado pela Juíza-Magistrada.

O outro, de cabelos prateados, Minos Noblewing, o Manipulador. O único Juíz-Magistrado com talento pra magia. Radamanthys não confiava nele. Para ele, magia era magia, tão maligna quanto a negra.

A sua esquerda, Radamanthys viu o Juíz que chamam de Máscara da Morte. Esse Juíz é o mais cruel de todos. Nunca absolveu um criminoso que julgou. Rumores a seu respeito dizem que ele tem uma coleção de cabeças de cada réu que já executou em seu quarto.

O último Juíz era conhecido apenas como Siegrain. Não se sabe de onde ele veio e passava maior parte do tempo com seu elmo. Um homem sem passado. Outro que Radamanthys achava que não poderia confiar. Um homem que não tem um passado, provavelmente não possui honra. Contudo, ele era um servo fiel de Alone e nunca questionava suas ordens, pelo menos.

E por fim, a Feiticeira, colocando-se a direita do imperador, como se aquele lugar fosse direito seu. Ela olhava interessada para Radamanthys, exibindo um sorriso que revelava mais do que aparentava. Por que o Imperador a mantém a seu lado, ao invés de condená-la a guilhotina?

Radamanthys não sabia e preferia não saber. Só poderia esperar que a mulher não trouxesse ruína a seu reino.

* * *

A taverna Duende da Cerveja era uma das mais frequentadas da capital Heinstein, se não fosse a mais. Regularmente frequentada pelos oficiais da Ordem de Wyvern. Conhecida por ter as mulheres mais belas e fogosas dos seis reinos. A população se perguntava como o imperador permitia que numa nação tão inclinada a impor a disciplina, a prática da prostituição era permitida.

Alguns insinuavam favores sexuais. Outros diziam que o próprio Imperador goza de "privilégios" que a dona da taberna oferece. Pelo menos estes foram os rumores espalhados pelos fofoqueiros, antes de terem suas cabeças cortadas pelos Juízes. Mas a verdade é que o próprio imperador não se importava com a prostituição na cidade. Enquanto houverem homens cansados e insatisfeitos, haverão putas e um homem amaciado por um belo par de pernas abertas é menos propenso a arruaça.

Aqueles que não seguem essa filosofia, respondem aos Juízes. Radamanthys estava bebendo à paisana. Via-se logo que não era um Juíz de renome ou a taverna estaria um pouco menos agitada. A música sempre está presente, mas as risadas e a baderna somente quando não tem oficiais da lei por perto.

- Está mais carrancudo que de costume. - Diz a garçonete.

- Apenas sirva, Valyha.

Valyha Legsfire. A mais bonita das garçonetes do Duende. Uma prostituta linda e irritante. E estranhamente, comprometida. Ou exclusiva, seria o melhor termo para defini-la. Cobrava o preço mais alto dentre as prostitutas do local. Radamanthys se perguntava se ela sabia fazer algo que outras putas não soubessem pra cobrar tão caro. Ou talvez, o seu preço fosse justificado para afastar a ralé dela e garantir os privilégios de Máscara da Morte.

- Ei, boneca... - Ela foi puxada para o colo de um bêbado, afoito que começou a apalpá-la. - Eu tenho algumas moedas de bronze comigo. - Colocou um pequeno saco sobre a mesa. - E viajei por muitas estradas frias. Traga-me mais uma cerveja e fugimos pro quarto. Que tal?

Valyha sorriu, pegou as moedas e estimou o valor pelo peso e guardou entre os seios. Olhou para o homem rude, pensativa e deu-lhe apenas um breve beijo nos lábios.

- Lamento, querido. Mas isso é tudo que você pode ter de mim, por tão pouco. Agora, vou buscar sua cerveja.

Valyha levantou-se, caminhando até o balcão.

- Tão pouco? - O homem levantou-se indignado. - Sabe quanto trabalho me custou para conseguir este dinheiro? Que tipo de puta você pensa que é pra cobrar tanto por um beijo?

- Está dizendo, quantos viajantes teve de assaltar? - Valyha sorriu pra ele. - Próximo a Trilha de Barro... A caminho da vila de Gunt... Era uma família de músicos itinerantes, não era? Você e seus amigos os emboscaram... Roubaram o dinheiro deles...

A mulher olhava para ele, diretamente em seus olhos, como se pudesse enxergar dentro de sua alma. Era incômodo e amedrontador. Fazia-o dar passos vacilantes pra trás.

- Crime de bandidagem dentro do território de Wyvern? - O homem ouviu um sussurro atrás de si. Virou-se para dar de cara com Máscara da Morte que o segurou pelo pescoço. - Assalto. Assassinato. Perturbação da paz. Veredicto: Culpado. Sentença: Morte.

A espada do Juíz saiu da bainha, cortando da direita pra esquerda o ventre do homem, derramando sangue no chão e fazendo as entranhas saltarem pra fora. O corpo foi largado como um saco de batatas no chão pelo indiferente Juíz que jogou uma moeda de ouro por sobre a mesa de um grupo de homens que olhavam pra ele estarrecido.

- Levem esse traste nojento daqui e limpem isso. Ou serão os próximos.

Os homens apavorados obedeceram e começaram a carregar o corpo pra fora, enquanto outros dois recebiam balde e esfregão das garçonetes para começar a limpeza. Máscara da Morte entregou mais uma moeda de ouro para Gille, a dona da taverna.

- Pelo transtorno, Gille.

- Sem problemas. - Disse a mulher. - O mesmo de sempre.

- Uma caneca de hidromel.

Máscara da Morte sentou-se a mesa de Radamanthys.

- Detesto ter de lidar com estes sarnentos.

- Era mesmo necessário tê-lo matado aqui? Não poderia ter emitido simplesmente uma ordem de prisão?

- E que graça há nisto? Medo é um motivador mais potente. Mantém estes cães na linha.

Valyha serve a caneca de hidromel para Máscara da Morte e este a puxa para seu colo, de forma bem mais gentil que o infeliz recém-falecido havia feito. Todos invejavam Máscara da Morte, ao vê-lo com Valyha. A mais desejada das prostitutas do Duende. Era totalmente diferente com Máscara da Morte, mais solta, mais atrevida e mais liberal.

Beijou-o com muito mais ardor. Máscara da Morte deveria pagar realmente muito bem, para o infortúnio dos frequentadores.

- Por que seu amigo está tão rabugento hoje, Mask? Não pode dar a ele a ordem de sorrir?

- Infelizmente não, amor. Nosso amigo aqui não é mais meu subordinado. Agora, ele é um Juíz-Magistrado como eu!

Máscara da Morte anunciou em tom alto o bastante para que todos no bar voltassem seus olhares para Radamanthys de forma apreensiva. O ar fica pesado como se todos os presentes fossem crianças que houvessem sido pegos pela própria mãe, fazendo molecagens. Virando-se para o lado e dando as costas, fingindo que nada aconteceu.

- Aumento de salário e sucesso na carreira. E nem assim, é capaz de dar um sorriso. - Valyha anuncia em tom irônico de reprovação. - Vai querer mais cerveja?

- Que outra pegue. Você está ocupada. - Disse Máscara da Morte colocando a espada na bainha sobre a mesa e fazendo sinal para que outra garçonete trouxesse a jarra de cerveja para a mesa. - Está apreensivo pela guerra?

- Não. Não é isso.

- Por que então? - Máscara vira o hidromel de uma única vez e serve-se da jarra de cerveja em seguida. - É a feiticeira?

Sim. Pelo menos para Máscara da Morte, que conhecia Radamanthys tão bem, parecia bastante óbvio que a feiticeira atingia o nervo mais sensível do novo Juíz-Magistrado.

- Essa mulher é problema.

- Ora, não sabia que você entende de política, minha cara.

- Há muito sobre mim que você desconhece.

- Conheço o bastante.

Valyha sorri.

- Mas estou dizendo. Essa feiticeira não trará nada de bom.

- E o que você sabe sobre feiticeiras? - Pergunta Radamanthys.

- É. O que você entende de feitiçaria, querida? - Pergunta Máscara da Morte.

- Não muito. - A mulher responde. - Mas uma guerra prestes a começar? No momento em que a mulher aparece por aqui... Conquistando de forma tão rápida a confiança do imperador.

- Estas são acusações sérias de se fazer.

- Não são acusações sérias, quando está óbvio para todo mundo. Eu não consegui descobrir nada a respeito desta mulher. De onde veio. Quem é ela...

- E como você poderia saber de alguma coisa? - Radamanthys sorveu o resto da cerveja e bateu a taça na mesa.

Máscara da Morte sorriu.

- Ora, ora... Rada... Use a cabeça. Por que acha que eu venho procurar Valyha tantas vezes?

- Pelo talento dela na cama...

Máscara sorriu. Valyha também. Não conseguia levar Radamanthys a sério, por mais que ele se esforçasse em tentar irritá-la.

- Sim. Isso tem muito a ver...

- Eu esperava que fosse o único motivo, na verdade.

- Valyha é uma espiã, meu jovem amigo. - Máscara da Morte sussurrou.

Radamanthys olhou para os dois, impressionado. Aquela mulher, debochada e sensual? Uma espiã?

- E por que está me contando isso?

- Por que todos os Juízes-Magistrados sabem disso. E você precisa saber também. Poderá precisar dos talentos dela um dia. Não os talentos dela na cama. Talentos de espiã.

Valyha deu um tapa de leve no braço do Juíz e sorriu.

- Entendo.

- Estou falando sério. Meu doce aqui tem conexões extensas. Podem lhe ser úteis um dia. Considerando que você está marchando para a guerra.

- Entendo. - Radamanthys assente e enche novamente a taça de cerveja.

- Mas agora, voltando ao assunto de Pandora. O que realmente o incomoda?

Radamanthys olha para Máscara da Morte por um segundo, imaginando se não estava sendo testado. Se não estava sendo levado a expor sua opinião sobre a mulher e acabar tendo sua lealdade contestada e sua carreira de Juíz entrando pra história como a mais curta de todas. Mas, Radamanthys era conhecido por ser agressivo e mais corajoso do que sábio.

- Eu não gosto da mulher. Eu acho que ela tem interesses, muito além de servir ao Imperador. Não confio nela.

- Então, você é sábio. Mais do que eu imaginava.

- Isso não foi um teste?

- Está brincando? Claro que não. A mulher é insuportável. Podemos dizer isso abertamente.

- Você não parece preocupado.

- E deveria? Se a mulher tentar nos trair, nós a matamos. Simples assim.

- Viu? É óbvio que a mulher não presta. - Diz Valyha.

- E se for tarde demais pra fazermos alguma coisa quando ela se revelar?

- O que ela pode fazer? Enfrentar todos os Juízes-Magistrados de uma vez? Nem ela é tão poderosa. Você se preocupa demais.

Máscara da Morte deixa mais algumas moedas sobre a mesa e se levanta, levando Valyha pela mão para os quartos do segundo andar. Radamanthys é deixado sozinho com seus pensamentos.

- Aproveite sua bebida.

* * *

Quando Radamanthys retirou-se para seu quarto, começou a despir-se de suas roupas e repousou a espada sobre a mesa.

- Parabéns, Juíz-Magistrado Radamanthys.

Não ouviu a mulher entrar. Já estaria dentro do quarto quando ele entrou? Como não a viu ali, parada atrás dele? Pegou a espada e a sacou, apontando-a para a garganta da mulher.

- Isso é desnecessário, Juíz-Magistrado.

A lâmina voltou a bainha.

- Você é realmente bom com essa coisa... - Ela comentou descontraidamente e sentou-se na cama. - Não me admira que tenha conseguido chegar ao topo.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo.

- Sobre ser boa com uma espada? Ou por me admirar?

- Creio que as duas coisas.

A mulher sorriu, não demonstrando se se sentiu insultada ou não. Vestia-se de forma bela. Seu vestido deixava os ombros a mostra, seus cabelos longos, negros e lisos estavam soltos, escorrendo pelas costas. A pele da mulher era alva e suave. Parecia uma verdadeira princesa, embora Radamanthys soubesse que não havia uma gota de sangue nobre em suas veias. Contudo o imperador a vestia como uma verdadeira rainha. A prova viva de que a nobreza não está no sangue, mas no dinheiro.

Ele repara nas jóias dela. Um colar de diamantes no pescoço, um pequeno diadema com uma jóia adornando sua fronte. A mulher era inegavelmente linda. Como tanta beleza podia esconder tanta maldade?

- Você é calado. Tem algum problema comigo?

- Não.

- E educado. Não me insulta mesmo querendo fazê-lo. - Ela o olhou no fundo dos olhos. - Eu não me importo. - A mulher se levanta, andando pelo quarto e observando de forma interessada a mobília.

- O que veio fazer aqui? O imperador não ia gostar de vê-la no quarto de outro homem... Fora do palácio... Na Ordem dos Juízes.

Ela se voltou pra ele surpresa, sorrindo.

- Acha que sou amante do Imperador?

- E não é?

- Hahahahaha! Claro que não. Se estou aqui hoje, como conselheira do Imperador... É por que fiz por merecer minha posição.

- Claro.

- Você é uma graça. Somos muito parecidos, sabia? Ambos saímos da plebe para chegar onde estamos.

- Não somos parecidos.

- Ao contrário. Somos mais parecidos do que imagina. Você é leal ao imperador?

Radamanthys assente.

- Eu também. Eu dediquei minha feitiçaria para o bem de Wyvern, Radamanthys. Você não tem nada o que temer de mim.

Ela se aproximou do Juíz, mais perto do que ele gostava de estar dela. A feiticeira torceu os lábios num sorriso, vendo-o ruborizar.

- Não a temo.

- Fico feliz em saber. Em breve, o imperador precisará de você, Radamanthys.

- Eu estarei a dispor do imperador.

- Não duvido que estará. Contudo, eu preciso saber se você será fiel a ele, mesmo sabendo que a demanda que ele lhe pedirá virá de mim.

Radamanthys a estuda com cautela. Queria saber onde a mulher queria chegar.

- Por que a dúvida?

- Não há necessidade de jogar comigo, Radamanthys. Eu posso ver como olha pra mim. Com repúdio. Não me importo, como disse. Sempre me olharam dessa forma, já estou acostumada. Mas você precisa entender que não existe magia negra. Existe apenas magia.

- Nisso temos de concordar.

- Então, concorde também que a magia só é negra quando usada para o mal. Eu pretendo usar minha magia para trazer glória a Wyvern.

- Através da guerra?

- Através do que for necessário.

Radamanthys a segura pelo braço, puxando-a pra perto de si.

- Essa guerra foi ideia sua? Para o bem de Wyvern? Dezenas de milhares morrerão por conta de sua guerra. Como isso pode fazer bem a Wyvern?

- Não se engane, Radamanthys. São vidas insignificantes. O caminho para a vitória é pavimentado em sangue. Tenho certeza de que não preciso ensinar isso a um guerreiro.

Radamanthys solta o braço dela.

- Vidas insignificantes, você diz?

- Sim. Uma glória e um esplendor muito maiores aguardam seu imperador, Juíz-Magistrado Radamanthys. E eu fui enviada para guiá-lo.

- Enviada por quem?

A mulher sorri e não responde, sabendo que aquilo o irritava. Ela era confiante por que tinha o favor do Imperador e, portanto, sabia que poderia insultar até mesmo um Juíz-Magistrado. Principalmente um tão jovem e tenro. Pandora faz uma pequena mesura e se vira.

- Tenha uma boa noite, Juíz-Magistrado Radamanthys. Em breve, você cavalgará para a guerra.

A porta se fechou gentilmente.

Continua...

* * *

_**Reviews**_

**Jules Heartilly: **Kiki aprontar muito, Jules? De onde tirou a ideia? E a Yuzu, tadinha, né? Na pior hora... Enfim. Eu vou fazer de tudo pra consolar ela, coitada. Ela precisa de todo o Darkest apoio que puder ter agora... CofCof...

**Lune-sensei:** De boa, sensei. Você sabe que eu adoro suas reviews, mas não importo de você comentar por skype. E você já tá começando a ver maldade, né? Só por que eu escrevo uma cena da Yuzu, nua, tomando banho, ensaboada... CofCof... Com licença. Preciso tomar um banho gelado. [Apanha muito] E sim. Separar os capítulos por núcleos vai ajudar bastante a controlar a história. Hehehe...

**Krika Haruno: **Como eu comentei com a Jules, eu vou dar todo meu apoio a Yuzu pra ela superar este momento difícil. 8D

**Pure-Petit:** Já tá precisando de férias, Neko-sama? Hehehe... Mas que bom que tá trabalhando bastante. Desejo sucesso. n.n E sim, Lemurianos são muito úteis! Hehehe...


	4. Capítulo 3 - Regulus

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e essa fic é escrita sem fins lucrativos.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 3: Regulus-**

Sir Illias Al'Bane estava no palácio real de Odasca. A claridade dos archotes formavam halos de luz que iluminavam o enorme jardim. Conhecia as pilastras de mármore, adornadas de forma artística como a palma de sua mão. Reconhecia as lamparinas a óleo penduradas no teto. Conhecia bem o palácio em toda sua magnitude e sua infinidade de passagens secretas, construídas para a segurança da dinastia de Raminas. Era seu dever conhecer. Como parte da guarda pessoal do rei, deveria estar preparado para levá-lo para segurança a qualquer momento.

- Termos de paz... Termos de rendição... Submissão... Domínio é o que o Império busca. - Um dos soldados resmunga.

- Sim. Sabemos disso. Mas enquanto existirmos haverá rebelião.

- Nenhuma ajuda de Claymore... Bastardos...

- As velhas alianças não existem mais. - Rosna outro soldado.

- Claymore também trava sua própria guerra contra o Império. Não é de admirar que não nos auxiliem.

A guerra atingira seu clímax, com o Império de Wyvern conquistando a capital de Samad. O rei era refém de soldados imperiais neste exato momento, aguardando a chegada do cônsul do Império de Wyvern que o forçaria a assinar o termo de rendição, submetendo Samad ao julgo do império pra sempre.

Resumindo: esta era a última chance dos Cavaleiros de Samad de salvar sua terra. Pelo menos por mais um tempo.

Illias nunca quis ser soldado, mas quando houve a invasão se voluntariou para retornar as fileiras dos Cavaleiros de Samad como capitão. Pensou no filho Regulus, o único parente que tinha vivo e se uniu aos Cavaleiros de Samad. Quando o Império de Wyvern invadiu a capital Odasca, era no filho que ele pensava e era para revê-lo que ele rezava à Deusa.

- Illias. - Diz o capitão Saga ao seu lado. Outro capitão dos Cavaleiros de Samad. Um guerreiro experiente e famoso na Guarda Real por suas habilidades com a espada. - Já é quase meia-noite. Devemos nos apressar.

Illias entendia a agitação de Saga. Estavam ali em baixo, no esgoto fétido o dia inteiro, esperando a noite cair para que pudessem agir. E ainda esperando horas sob a noite gélida de Samad até que o momento se tornasse mais oportuno e o movimento no palácio diminuísse.

A guerra já testava seus limites há muito tempo. Wyvern, o império maldito tinha uma nova feiticeira, diziam os rumores e uma nova Guerra dos Seis reinos começara. Há dois séculos atrás, todo cidadão dos seis reinos de Yggdrasil sabia essa história, um feiticeiro subiu nos altos escalões de Wyvern e causou uma guerra sem escalas. A guerra mais sangrenta que Yggdrasil já conheceu. Agora, uma nova feiticeira surge e Samad estava praticamente de joelhos.

Mas Saga tinha razão. A hora de agir era agora. A meia-noite o cônsul de Wyvern chegaria e forçaria o rei a assinar o termo de rendição. Levando o rei pra fora do palácio, Wyvern poderia até ter domínio sobre Odasca, mas um rei vivo ainda tem pretensão ao trono. Um rei morto, nem tanto. E sim, Illias não tinha dúvidas de que o rei seria morto assim que a tinta da pena sobre o papel secasse.

Illias deu o sinal a Saga.

- Ouçam, homens. - Diz Saga, medindo os soldados ao seu redor.

Foi pouco tempo após o casamento da princesa de Samad com o príncipe Sísifo que a invasão de Wyvern começou. Saga acompanhou o príncipe aos campos de batalha, na tentativa de protegê-lo. Contudo, fracassou em seu dever. O príncipe foi abatido em combate por uma flecha no pescoço. Devido a sua vontade de se retratar - embora homem algum jamais tenha jogado fardo de culpa sobre os seus ombros - que Saga insistiu em participar desta missão.

Mas Illias contava com esta determinação de Saga. A determinação de se retratar era um poderoso incentivo para que Saga desse o seu melhor nessa luta. E não há um inimigo em todos os seis reinos que seja páreo para um Saga determinado, Illias tinha certeza.

- Somos soldados de Samad. Hoje, nosso orgulho como Cavaleiros é colocado à prova. Nosso inimigo está prestes a dominar nossa terra e nos escravizar. Lutem com todas as suas forças hoje. Por si mesmos, por suas famílias, esposas e parentes.

- Tudo depende de nós. - Afirma Illias. - Temos de nos mover em silêncio. Um grupo pela ala leste do palácio. O outro pela ala oeste. Um de nós deve chegar ao rei e levá-lo em segurança para fora do palácio.

Os soldados assentem. Cada um deles sabia o que estava em jogo, mas ouvir um discurso de seus oficiais antes da batalha sempre ajuda. Avançaram para o interior do palácio, cada grupo por seu caminho. As sentinelas imperiais estavam posicionadas e a postos.

- À luta, homens! Não deixem que soe o alarme! - Illias sinaliza o combate e aponta para o soldado imperial que avançava em direção oposta aos demais. Felizmente abatido por uma flecha certeira.

A batalha foi rápida e eficaz. Soldados rasos, cuja perícia na espada não se comparava a de Illias ou a de seus homens. Illias e Saga escolheram a dedo os melhores soldados para esta missão. Com os inimigos abatidos podiam seguir em frente.

Esgueiraram-se pelos corredores, silenciosamente, abatendo sentinelas desgarradas que tinham o infortúnio de cruzar seu caminho. Illias não era adepto de táticas de guerrilha, mas a necessidade fala mais alto. Não é vergonha evitar uma batalha desnecessária. Pode-se garantir mais um dia de vida pra continuar lutando.

Mas uma empreitada dessas muitas vezes depende de sorte e Illias não teve desta vez. Um grupo armado de soldados corria em direção a eles. Devem ter visto os outros soldados mortos.

- O rei encontra-se no terceiro andar, na sala do trono. Sigam adiante e ajudem o Capitão Saga. Levem o rei em segurança que eu vou segurá-los.

- Mas, senhor... - Diz um dos soldados.

- Isso é uma ordem, soldado.

Illias saca sua espada e se prepara para o combate. Cercado de inimigos, teria de contar com sua experiência e habilidades superiores de combate. Analisou por um momento o ambiente. Se mantivesse as costas voltadas para a parede, reduziria suas chances de ser morto. Os soldados teriam de atacar de frente e teriam de passar por ele para prosseguir.

Illias apara um golpe de espada e acerta o rosto do soldado com um soco. O próximo golpe é esquivado e contra-atacado. Illias desfere um golpe no abdome de um soldado e a lâmina corta o inimigo de forma limpa e rápida. Antes que possa desferir o próximo golpe, a espada do Cavaleiro Samadino detém mais um atacante que é chutado no chão. O próximo a atacar é facilmente desarmado e tem a garganta cortada.

Illias gira em torno dos calcanhares e mata mais um soldado com um corte no estômago. Outro com um golpe certeiro no ombro, próximo ao pescoço. O seguinte é morto com a espada trespassada no peito. Só faltava mais um que duvidava muito que seria capaz de fazer frente ao capitão.

E sua falta de confiança era tão evidente que Illias não deu a ele a chance de fugir, atacando-o e rapidamente matando-o. Teria de prosseguir rápido. Mais soldados chegariam. Illias subiu as escadas correndo, evitando as sentinelas e avançando em direção ao Salão do Trono.

Só podia esperar que Saga já tivesse chegado ao salão e encontrado o rei, levando-o pra fora do palácio, são e salvo. Se assim fosse, a missão seria um sucesso e Samad poderia lutar mais uma vez.

Contudo, Illias abre as portas da Sala do Trono, completamente despreparado para o que viu diante de seus olhos. O rei estava morto. Assassinado por um golpe de espada. Seus homens, que ele enviara a frente para proteger o rei, estavam massacrados.

- Como...? Quem...?

Não teve tempo de indagar mais ou sequer antecipar o golpe que o atinge pelas costas. Uma espada que atravessou seu corpo e que foi puxada tão rápido quanto entrou. Illias caiu de joelhos, cuspindo o sangue que inundou sua boca de um gosto amargo e ferroso.

- Sinto muito, Illias. Foi necessário.

- Saga...? Por que...?

- O rei pretendia vender nosso reino para o império. Sua majestade era um traidor e precisava morrer.

- Ele apenas... Pensou no melhor pro reino...

- Escravidão? Isso é melhor? Não. É melhor não viver pra ver nosso povo escravo.

Illias cai no chão, já sentindo o sopro gelado da morte tomar seu corpo. Sua visão começava a embaçar e a dor a desaparecer. Não teria mais muito tempo.

- Prendam-no!

Não reconheceu a voz, mas pode ver soldados Imperiais cercando Saga e prendendo-o.

- Assassinou o próprio rei? E lá se vão as negociações pacíficas...

- Ele não é meu rei! Não reconheço um rei covarde que vende seu povo. E nunca nos renderemos a vocês, canalhas do Império...

- Entendo. - Diz a voz misteriosa tranquilamente. - Contudo, esta guerra já terminou e Samad é agora propriedade do império, Capitão Saga.

- A guerra não terminará enquanto houver Cavaleiros de Samad para enfrentá-los.

- Então, me certificarei de que não haja mais Cavaleiros de Samad.

- Não pode dar fim a todos nós...

- Talvez não. Mas quando souberem que seu precioso capitão foi quem assassinou o rei, não haverá mais Cavaleiros intencionados a lutar. Levem-no daqui.

- Regulus...

A voz saía baixa. Seus últimos pensamentos voltavam-se para o filho. Regulus. Uma última oração pela vida do filho antes que a morte o clame.

* * *

_Declaração oficial dos eventos_

_O rei Raminas Odasca, primeiro de seu nome e protetor do reino de Samad, na noite em que assinou o termo de rendição ao Império de Wyvern, foi assassinado por seu próprio Capitão da Guarda Real, Sir Saga Va'linor que foi julgado por traição e sentenciado a morte._

_O destino de Samad está selado. Qualquer resistência é fútil diante da morte do rei pelas mãos do Capitão que jurou defendê-lo._

_O povo de Samad larga suas armas, e por fim, se rende ao domínio do Império de Wyvern. Sua Majestade Real, a princesa Hadassah Tamari será mantida como refém do Cônsul Imperial encarregado de governar Samad em nome do Império e com ele haverá de se desposar para garantir boas relações de paz entre as duas nações._

_Assim, foi determinado pelo imperador de Wyvern, Alone Solidor._

* * *

**-Odasca. Capital do Reino de Samad. Dois anos depois-**

As ruas barulhentas da cidade de Samad são famosas por seu comércio de especiarias e por sua criminalidade. Nestas ruas, Regulus cresceu, sem presença do pai, morto há dois anos pelo Capitão Saga, traidor de Samad e condenado a morte. Regulus ainda se lembra de quando recebeu a notícia há dois anos, quando viu seu mundo ruindo ao saber que o pai estava morto. Illias era o único parente que tinha e por isso teve de passar árduos meses vivendo nas ruas de Samad, mendigando e roubando pra sobreviver. Cada soldado imperial que via, o lembrava de como odiava Saga, como odiava o império e a guerra que o deixou órfão. Regulus tentava levar uma vida tranquila e sonhadora, mas era difícil não sentir ressentimento pelos que dominaram sua terra e subjulgaram seu povo.

Bastava olhar para o mercado, por onde passava todos os dias para fazer compras para a taberna Mar de Areia e veria uma pessoa sendo explorada pelos corruptos soldados imperiais. Como o comerciante que tinha suas frutas comidas por soldados que se recusavam a pagar. E o comerciante não tinha outra escolha senão aceitar ou teria suas mercadorias "confiscadas". Por ordem da lei imperial. O que seria apenas outra forma de dizer "por que nós queremos. Nós mandamos aqui. Reclame e vai para a prisão.".

O sentimento de revolta que Regulus sentia era imensurável. Contudo, ele tinha sua própria forma de empatar o jogo. Passou pelos soldados, correndo, esbarrando em um deles e numa impressionante demonstração de dedos leves, o soldado está livre de suas moedas.

- Olhe por onde anda, seu esfarrapado!

- Desculpe! - O sorriso era genuíno. Conseguiu seu prêmio.

- O que...? Minhas moedas...? Aquele rato! - Deu-se conta da perda do dinheiro, finalmente.

- Atrás dele!

Os soldados poderiam ser rápidos, mas não como Regulus. Principalmente naquelas armaduras. E o mais importante, não conheciam as ruas de Odasca como Regulus. As ruas que se esticavam por toda a cidade como um imenso labirinto fariam Regulus se perder da vista dos soldados rapidamente e o dariam um pequeno auxílio nas compras.

Correu em direção ao cais, seu lugar favorito da cidade. Ali gostava de permanecer, todos os dias, admirando as imensas velas que iam e vinham constantemente e aspirando o odor do mar. Velas que eram usadas para o comércio, mas que na imaginação de Regulus, serviam para a pirataria, pois este era seu sonho. Após a morte do pai, não via muito sentido em servir como Cavaleiro. Mesmo que não estivessem banidos, a vida de cavaleiro só levaria uma pessoa a morrer em guerras, defendendo o interesse de outros. Não tinha ilusões quanto a vida de um pirata, mas imaginava que seria melhor morrer em defesa de seus próprios interesses. Se fosse preso por pirataria, não deixaria ninguém pra trás para lamentar.

- Aí está você.

Regulus não precisa se virar pra saber quem é. - Failinis. Ex-cavaleira da Ordem de Samad. Adotou Regulus após encontrá-lo nas ruas de Odasca, em favor a Illias que, uma vez, lhe salvara a vida.

- Ainda vagabundando por aí. - Ela estende a mão para Regulus. - Passe o dinheiro pra cá. Vi você roubando aquele guarda.

- Qual o problema? - Regulus entrega a bolsinha de moedas. - Este dinheiro foi roubado do povo de Odasca. Qual o problema em pegá-lo de volta?

- Oh, é uma caridade que está fazendo, então? Bom, graças ao seu trabalho de caridade, eu tive de me encarregar das compras. Ficarei com isso pra compensar pela sua demora. Pra sua sorte, não tenho mais nada pra você fazer. Pode voltar pra casa e sem parar pra "caridade" no caminho.

- Droga. Isso não é justo.

- Justo? A vida não é justa. Ainda acha que é melhor desperdiçar sua vida como um criminoso?

- Melhor do que como um Cavaleiro inútil.

Failinis lhe dirige um olhar cauteloso e repreendedor.

- Já não falamos disto? Se você acha que seu pai realmente morreu por nada, você não dá mesmo valor ao sacrifício dele. - Failinis suspira. - Já pra casa. E não se meta em problemas. - Ela para e olha mais uma vez por sobre o ombro para o jovem. - Nossa vida não é tão ruim, Regulus. Só espero que você não se dê conta disto, depois de ser preso numa masmorra.

A mulher se vira e parte. Regulus não desgostava dela. Só não apreciava as lições constantes. Palavras sensatas não mudariam seu coração. Seu coração de pirata.

Observou um navio atracando no cais. Diferente. Maior que os navios mercantes dali. Desceu do navio uma bela mulher alta, de pele levemente morena, cabelos negros longos e lindos olhos verdes. Talvez a mulher mais bonita que Regulus já vira na vida. Parecia a capitã pelo porte altivo. Estava acompanhada de um homem musculoso, de cabelos azuis longos cujo o olhar era afiado como um punhal. Logo atrás, uma moça de porte mais baixo, cabelos perolados e olhos verdes. Quase tão bonita quanto a suposta capitã. E por último, desceu uma jovem loira de cabelos cacheados. Tinha um falcão pousado no braço e parecia falar com ele antes de soltá-lo para alçar vôo.

Como um navio pode tripular tantas mulheres? Marinheiros eram supersticiosos. Não navegavam com mulheres a bordo. Ou velejavam sob o comando de uma.

O grupo passou por Regulus, como se ele não existisse. Apenas a mulher que vinha a frente, trocou um breve olhar com elw, sorrindo e piscando pra ele, fazendo-o enrubescer. Foi a tripulação mais estranha que já viu.

De repente, viu uma agitação e pessoas correndo para a praça principal. Soldados imperiais afastando transeuntes para que alguém passasse. Provavelmente outro almofadinha imperial veio exibir seu posto para os dominados.

Regulus correu para a praça, vendo pessoas xingando e vaiando. Soldados imperiais sacando armas e empurrando-os. Um jovem em vestes garbosas passava pelo corredor de soldados até o palanque da praça. Aos poucos o povo se acomodava nas arquibancadas de pedra ao redor do palanque principal.

- Ordem! - Grita um juiz de patente mediana no palanque. - Apresento-lhes o cônsul Julian Solo, enviado especial de sua Majestade Real, Imperador de Wyvern, Alone da Casa Solidor!

O jovem Julian Solo desce do palanque e caminha entre a multidão, subindo sobre a base da estátua da Princesa, olhando-os do alto.

- Povo de Odasca. É com ódio que vocês recebem seu cônsul? Com rancor, recebem o império?

- Pro diabo com seu império!

- Voltem pra Wyvern!

- Entendo. Mas saibam disso, Odasca... Eu não os culpo pelo ódio que sentem pelo império. E receberei de bom grado o ódio que venham a sentir de nós. Mas lembrem-se que o império buscou há dois anos, um termo de paz com vocês e por isso, o rei acabou morto.

As pessoas já começavam a cessar os insultos e as vaias.

- Por favor, não cometam o mesmo erro que levou o Capitão Saga a tirar-lhes seu rei, que tanto os amou e tanto lutou pela paz. Enalteçam sua majestade, a princesa Hadassah Raminas Tamari que aceitou de livre e espontânea vontade, casar-se comigo e estreitar os laços de amizade entre Samad e o Império.

A multidão já parecia bem mais calma.

- Eu admirava o rei Raminas e seus ideais para a paz. E prometo que deste dia em diante, protegerei o reino de Samad com minha própria vida!

O povo começa a aplaudir de pé. Regulus está impressionado em como o povo engoliu a conversa fiada. Assim era compreensível que o império acabaria dominando os seis reinos. Eles conseguem invadir seu país e com um discurso convencê-los a esquecer de tudo.

* * *

Regulus volta para casa, onde Failinis usava como a taverna Mar de Areia, e na porta quase esbarrou com o grupo que desceu do estranho navio.

- Olha. Nos encontramos de novo. Deve ser destino. - Disse a bela mulher de cabelos negros.

- Regulus. Já pra dentro. - Era Failinis gritando de dentro.

O grupo adentra a casa e senta-se a uma mesa. Dentro do Mar de Areia o movimento estava fraco. Failinis estava servindo bebidas ao grupo, quando Regulus se aproxima do balcão.

- Quem são aquelas pessoas? Vieram falar com você?

- Não era ninguém. Vá fazer suas tarefas, Regulus.

- Por que está escondendo coisas de mim?

- São pessoas com quem não devemos nos associar, Regulus. Apenas isso. Agora, por favor, vá fazer suas tarefas.

Regulus suspira resignado e decide obedecer. O grupo permaneceu no Mar de Areia, bebendo e conversando de forma reservada o dia inteiro, fazendo refeições e ocasionalmente conversando com Failinis. Regulus ficava observando o salão abaixo e intrigado com aquelas pessoas, do segundo andar.

O grupo, por fim, pediu quartos para passar a noite e Regulus se retirou para seu próprio quarto. A noite, escutou barulho de passos no corredor. Failinis bateu a porta de um dos quartos da tripulação misteriosa e adentrou o quarto. O jovem caminhou pé-ante-pé até o quarto e espiou pela fechadura.

Não conseguia ver muita coisa dentro do quarto, mas diante conseguia ver uma mesa onde uma vela estava acesa. No extremo da mesa estava sentado o sujeito musculoso. Muito baixo, Regulus conseguia ouvir as vozes vindas de dentro.

- Onde conseguiram isso?

- Viu que é oficial, não é? - Disse o homem.

- Este é um selo real. Eu reconheço. Não pode ser forjado.

- Excelente. Isso significa que vai nos ajudar agora? Precisamos de alguém que nos guie pelos esgotos. Você conhece as passagens secretas do Palácio. Nosso contato nos indicou você.

- Não. Minha decisão permanece.

- Mesmo diante das provas? Seu país precisa de você.

- Não tente me convencer de que está fazendo isso por altruísmo ou senso de patriotismo, pirata. Pois vocês não têm nenhum dos dois.

Piratas? Teria ouvido bem? Eram piratas. Não eram comerciantes! Mas o que será que piratas queriam com Failinis?

Uma das mulheres passa rapidamente em frente à fechadura, apontando o dedo na cara de Failinis.

- Demonstre mais respeito! A Capitã Munirah tem sangue samadino se não sabe!

- E ainda assim é uma pirata.

- Sim. Sou. Não tenho vergonha alguma de admitir. E não nego que existe um genuíno interesse financeiro nesta empreitada. Contudo, isso não deveria ser motivo para abrir mão do seu dever.

- Não finja que sabe alguma coisa a respeito de meu dever. Meu dever é para com o reino de Samad. Não significa que vou compactuar com isso. Não significa que entregarei a Princesa na mão de piratas!

- É inútil. Ela acha que queremos sequestrar a princesa pra pedir resgate.

- Vocês acabaram de admitir...

A mulher de cabelos negros, provavelmente a Capitã Munirah, pegou o papel de sobre a mesa e entregou-o a Failinis.

- Este documento deveria ser mais do que prova suficiente para demonstrar que estamos do mesmo lado. Se te preocupas tanto com o bem-estar da princesa, acompanhe-nos como guarda-costas dela. Vai sentir-se melhor.

- Minha resposta permanece.

- Ah, por favor... Você não engoliu a conversa do Solo lá na praça, engoliu? A princesa será forçada a se casar!

- Princesas se casam por interesse. Não por amor. Sequestrem a princesa e haverá uma nova guerra.

- Acorde! Já está havendo uma guerra!

- Não com Samad! Nós já perdemos e talvez, tenhamos finalmente um pouco de paz! Um cônsul Wyvernino casado com a princesa manterá a guerra longe daqui! Sangue Samadino o suficiente já foi derramado! E vocês tem sorte de eu não denunciá-los as autoridades.

- Além de covarde é uma delatora?

- Não sou covarde. Minhas prioridades simplesmente mudaram. Agora, existe uma pessoa que depende e precisa de mim.

- Muito bem. Amanhã procuraremos outra pessoa.

Regulus interpretou aquilo como sua deixa pra voltar sorrateiramente ao seu quarto. Ainda assim, espiou pela fresta da porta enquanto Failinis saía do quarto e se dirigia ao andar de baixo. Detrás do balcão, abriu uma porta secreta no chão que Regulus nunca imaginou que existisse e de lá retirou uma espada. Admirava a bainha e o cabo trabalhados, enquanto bebia.

Regulus voltou para o quarto. No dia seguinte, seguiria aqueles piratas.

Continua...

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**V. Lolita:** Laura mandando review? Desculpe pela insinuação, sensei. A causa da chuva de canivetes é outra... [Apanha forever] Alguém gosta da Pandora? Pelo menos uma. XD

**Jules Heartilly:** Olha o bafão! Pandora voyeur... E quanto ao Rada, ele não vai ser um personagem nem tão bom nem tão mal. Vai ser um (50) tom de cinza (?)... Não, não... Nem tanto...

**RavenclawWitch:** Eu gosto da definição Final Fantasy de magia branca e negra. Magia branca é cura, magia negra é ataque. Ou tem a definição D&D de magia negra (Zumbis e mortos-vivos) que eu também gost que estou adotando aqui... Mas não vem ao caso. Eu quis expôr que rola um certo preconceito com magia ali por parte do Rada e talz... XD

**Lune Kuruta:** Ah sim. Bom, fico feliz que tenha gostado, sensei. Se tem uma coisa que aprendi em GoT é que todo mundo é um FDP e bonzinhos só se freuds... Não, não era isso que eu queria dizer... Eu aprendi é que nem todo mundo é inteiramente bom ou mal. Eu quis dar esse aspecto pro reino de Wyvern. E foi mal por ter feito você simpatizar com o Radacelha...? [Apanha]

**Dark Ookami:** Macumbeiras manipuladoras genocidas são tão mal-compreendidas, né Mika? Incrível!

**Krika Haruno: **O Siegrain vai mostrar as pétalas dele. Se a flor não cheirar, eu deixo a escolha de vocês. XD

**Pure-Petit:** Rada não vai ser tão mocinho. Pode acreditar, Neko-sama! Mas também não vai ser o vilão que todo mundo tá acostumado a ver. XD

PS.: Eu sei que os sobrenomes do Illias e do Saga não tem nada a ver com cultura árabe, mas inventei meio de última hora e a preguiça de pensar falou mais alto. São simplesmente nomes que eu inventei. Just go with it.

_Darkest Ikarus signing off..._


	5. Capítulo 4 - Dohko

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e essa fic é escrita sem fins lucrativos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Dohko**

Rokugan. A nação ilha, isolada dos demais cinco reinos. Terra do sol nascente. Lar de um povo disciplinado e dedicado à perfeição em todos os aspectos de sua vida. Por isso, o imperador Shun não entende como sua nação pode permanecer dividida. Os demais lordes feudais se recusam a enxergar que a única forma de fortalecer o país é um governo único. Um país forte, um exército forte. E o mais importante, unificado.

O imperador Shun era o único que poderia alcançar este sonho de unificar a nação de Rokugan. Unificar os feudos. Submetê-los todos a seu governo ou submetê-los a espada. Infelizmente, o sonho de Shun, para sua dor, teria de ser pavimentado com o sangue de seus compatriotas.

Seu exército marchava neste momento, pela planície de Satsuma, de encontro a um exército de rebeldes. Homens e mulheres, seguidores do código do Bushido, aguardando o banho de sangue que viria.

Os poderosos e temíveis samurais, conhecidos por todos os cinco reinos como os guerreiros mais corajosos e disciplinados da história. Mestres na arte da guerra, desconhecedores do medo da morte. Na verdade, um povo que abraçava uma morte honrada num campo de batalha.

Há cinco anos Dohko, o Tigre Feroz luta nesta guerra, acreditando que o imperador Shun estava certo. Tinha 13 anos quando seu pai cedeu-o como protegido ao imperador, dizendo que ele deveria usar sua espada para o bem coletivo da nação. O pai era servo leal do imperador, mas lealdade exige provas. Por isso, Dohko passou a viver no palácio.

Nunca odiou o pai. Não poderia. Fora ensinado desde pequeno a obedecer a seu daimyo. Sem contestação. A obedecer ao pai. Honrar a família. Se acabasse morto, provavelmente aceitaria seu destino de bom grado. Lute com honra. Morra com honra. Ninguém poderia exigir nada mais dele.

Sacou sua espada, chamando a atenção dos guerreiros atrás de si. Todos esperando seu comando. Entre o exército também se encontrava Shiryu, seu melhor amigo e Tenma, seu discípulo. Neste momento ele sempre se sentia apreensivo com a possibilidade de não sobreviverem.

Cresceram juntos no castelo e foram sua única companhia longe da família.

Observou o exército inimigo saindo da floresta e se posicionando do outro lado da planície. Um cavaleiro se aproximava carregando uma bandeira branca. Emissário. Tentaria ameaçá-lo ou negociar um termo de paz. Mas nunca de rendição. Rendição seria a única proposta aceitável. E os rebeldes nunca optavam por ela.

Dohko guardou a espada na bainha novamente e fez sinal para os exércitos manterem as posições. Em seguida ele cavalgou até o emissário.

- Retirem-se de minhas terras.

- Você é Ichi Tokugawa?

- Eu sou.

- Eu trago uma mensagem do imperador.

- Seu "imperador" pode ir pro inferno. Um moleque que mal saiu das fraldas se proclama imperador e acha que todos os lordes devem se ajoelhar diante dele como cães? Há! Que Deus o nomeou senhor de toda Rokugan?

- O imperador pretende apenas unificar a nação...

- Chega. - Ichi o interrompe. - Eu não me submeterei ao julgo de seu imperador-menino...

- Então, não terei escolha a não ser matá-lo.

- Você pode tentar.

Dohko balança a cabeça em reprovação. Seu exército é maior e melhor preparado. Lógica ditaria uma rendição, mas o orgulho fala mais alto. Não pode culpá-lo.

Os dois exércitos estavam preparados para o combate. Dohko ergue sua espada novamente e dá o sinal para o ataque. Seus guerreiros correm atrás dele, sem pensar duas vezes. Os guerreiros do outro lado erguem seus arcos. Um momento tenso, cavalgar em direção a um exército inimigo, debaixo de uma chuva de flechas. Não importa quão bom guerreiro você é, uma flecha perdida sempre pode encontrar seu caminho até você.

Após o primeiro ataque de flechas os soldados já se preparavam com suas espadas. Os lanceiros, prontos para atingirem os cavalos e derrubar os cavaleiros. Dohko não cairia nesse truque. Saltou do cavalo antes da lança atingi-lo, caindo sobre um grupo de inimigos, completamente cercado, de espada em mãos e preparado pra lutar.

Aqui era o lugar e o momento em que habilidade importava e poucos se comparavam a ele na perícia com a espada. Dohko era proficiente em uma antiga arte que o permitia derrotar vários oponentes ao mesmo tempo e de forma rápida. Letal.

Ele seria capaz de conter os inimigos por alguns segundos até que seus homens entrassem no combate.

Espadas se chocam, armaduras se partem, sangue mancha a grama de vermelho. Dohko já se cobriu com tanto sangue nessa guerra que podia sentir o gosto na língua. Podia sentir o gosto na comida ou quando bebia.

Os rostos passavam como flashes diante de si. Não tinha como reparar neles. Tão rápidos quanto surgiam, eram mortos. Caíam no chão de olhos estarrecidos e suas almas já estavam no descanso eterno antes de se darem conta de que morreram.

Era o mínimo de cortesia que Dohko poderia lhes dar. Uma morte rápida. Saber que era pro bem da nação não facilitava o trabalho. Não pra ele.

- Tigre Feroz! - Um dos soldados apontava para o interior da floresta. Silhuetas enormes e musculosas se aproximavam.

- Não é possível... Onis!?

Por isso Ichi estava tão confiante. Havia recorrido aos Onis da terra sombria. Inimigos de Rokugan. Demônios fortes, grandes e chifrudos, de peles das mais variadas cores, portando imensos tacapes e armas.

O exército de Ichi ganhou confiança. Se não fossem derrubados e rápido, aqueles Onis poderiam virar a balança da batalha. Caberia a Dohko servir de contra peso. Em parte, era uma guerra psicológica. A intimidação dos Onis poderia desestabilizar as linhas de frente de Dohko. Ele tinha de mostrar que não precisavam sentir-se intimidados. Que a balança não pendeu em favor do inimigo.

Gritou ordens, organizou as linhas de frente em preparo para a aproximação dos monstros. Enviou os lanceiros para o ataque. Com um giro de sua clava, o Oni derrubou vários. Provavelmente mortos com um único golpe.

O inimigo se retirava para se reestabelecer. A batalha estava se tornando um desastre. Desvencilhou-se de um soldado inimigo com um golpe certeiro que abriu sua garganta. Seus homens começavam a recuar. Iriam bater em retirada.

Dohko empunhou a espada e correu na direção do Oni, gritando para que mantivessem as linhas.

- Não deixem que as linhas cedam.

Mas ele apenas corria contra a maré. O Oni olhou com desdém rindo com uma voz gutural e ergueu a clava. Atacou, o samurai saltou. A clava quase atingiu a ponta de seus pés, o salto teve um timing perfeito. De um único golpe, cortou o pescoço do monstro e este tombou morto, atingindo o chão de forma estrondosa.

Os guerreiros voltavam-se para o samurai, vendo aquele Tigre Feroz rugindo as costas de sua armadura e o Oni morto aos seus pés.

Pronto. Dohko restaurou o equilíbrio da balança. Os monstros e os soldados inimigos já perderam sua confiança em seus aliados. Tolos. Como podem pensar que Onis dariam aliados mais dignos que seus compatriotas?

Uma shuriken corta o ar, atingindo os olhos de outro Oni. De cima das árvores, Tenma saltava de galho em galho, atirando as estrelas de ferro, cegando os monstros, matando os soldados. Shiryu corria em sua direção, de lança nas mãos e dando carga sobre o cavalo.

A lança de Shiryu atravessou o peito de outro Oni, perfurando seu coração. Sacou sua espada e convocou seu batalhão para o ataque.

- Atacar! - Gritou Shiryu.

Era a vez dos soldados de Dohko fazerem chuva.

- Preparem os arqueiros. Mandem mirar nos Onis. Usem flechas incendiárias.

- Sim, senhor!

Flechas incendiárias. Uma chuva de ferro e fogo, caindo sobre os monstros e os soldados. Os monstros acabaram se desesperando com o fogo. Hora perfeita para outro ataque. Agora era o inimigo que estava desestabilizado, perdendo a confiança na vitória.

Esmagariam o inimigo agora e dariam fim a batalha que já se prolongava demais.

Ao fim do dia, o inimigo estava subjugado. Ichi foi levado a presença de Dohko.

- Eu lhe ofereço novamente uma chance de jurar lealdade ao imperador. Submeta-se a ele. Cavalgue diante de seu chamado de guerra. Tomaremos um de seus filhos como refém. Ele será tratado com dignidade e protegido.

- E um dia, quem sabe, ele será ordenado a me matar. Será doutrinado a se ajoelhar feito um cão diante de um garoto insolente... E se voltará contra mim! Prefiro a morte!

- Entreguem uma espada a ele.

Tenma, o jovem discípulo de Dohko entrega-lhe uma pequena espada.

- Faça o que deve ser feito e mantenha minha honra.

Ichi ajoelhou-se, retirando a armadura e abrindo o kimono. Dohko limpou a lâmina e estendeu a espada para que fosse limpa por água. Ichi respirou fundo e cravou a lâmina da pequena espada no estômago, puxando-a de lado, abrindo seu próprio corpo, derramando o próprio sangue e vísceras e com um único golpe limpo e rápido, Dohko separou sua cabeça do pescoço.

Todos os samurai ao redor, incluindo Dohko, fizeram uma reverência. Eram inimigos, mas nunca nutriu rancor por ele. Lutou com honra e morreu com honra apesar do trato com os Onis. Merecia respeito.

Ou Dohko acreditava que merecia. Uma parte dele, quando tentava imaginar o que levava um inimigo a fazer trato com Onis pra manter a herança de sua família, invés de aceitar a paz do imperador, não deixava de questionar se estava realmente certo.

Seu exército marchou para o castelo de seu inimigo derrotado. Como disse que fariam, tomaram um de seus filhos como refém. Ver uma mulher perder um marido e ter um filho levado no mesmo dia... Realmente... Será que estariam fazendo a coisa certa?

* * *

Uma semana se passou, com o exército de Dohko retornando as terras do imperador. Dohko apresentou-se imediatamente ao jardim, onde o imperador estava. Ele estava diante do lago, atirando comida aos peixes. O samurai se colocou de joelhos.

- Majestade...

- Dohko. Como foi a campanha?

- Ele se recusou a se submeter, Iluminado. Mas foi subjugado.

- Eu entendo.

- O coração do Imperador se entristece por isso. Mas, uma Rokugan unificada é o único modo de garantir a segurança da nação.

Foi Nuuma, a feiticeira-conselheira do imperador quem disse. Uma mulher esguia e alta, em trajes garbosos como os de uma princesa. Tinha cabelos lisos e negros, soltos e escorridos como uma cascata, chegando as costas. Era também tutora do imperador.

- Qual número é maior, Dohko? - Shun se voltou para o samurai. - Cinco ou um?

- Um, Iluminado.

- Um. Um povo. Uma língua. Um governante. Gravetos são facilmente quebrados pelas mãos de um homem. Junte os gravetos num ramo... Eles se fortalecem. Um homem comum não é mais capaz de quebrá-los.

Shun faz sinal para que Dohko se levante e o acompanhe pelo jardim. Dohko prontamente o faz. Nuuma, a feiticeira também os segue.

- Há cinco anos meu pai teve um sonho, antes de morrer, de uma nação unificada. Os Onis da Terra Negra nos desafiam há séculos. Nosso povo sofre com a crueldade deles. Um feudo é atacado. Senhores feudais possuem rixas pessoais. Então, eles travam guerra entre si. Uma Rokugan dividida não pode se defender de tantos inimigos. Principalmente quando estes inimigos são nós mesmos.

- Eu oro aos deuses todos os dias para que os demais Daimyo vejam a luz da verdade, imperador.

- E a cada dia nossos inimigos crescem mais. Os Onis estão cada vez mais ousados invadindo nossas terras. Esta guerra não acaba...

- Um dia acabará, Iluminado.

- Não temos tempo. - Diz Nuuma. - Notícias agravantes chegaram do continente.

- Que tipo de notícias?

- Venha, Dohko. Nós o mostraremos.

Desceram até o calabouço. Dentro de uma cela, acorrentado a parede, havia um homem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Tinha trajes esfarrapados e um olhar feroz.

- Ele foi capturado por Ikki. Infiltrou-se no castelo com a intenção de matar o Imperador.

O homem parecia mal-encarado e um tanto debochado.

- Não conseguimos extrair muita informação dele. Estava munido apenas de uma adaga e conseguiu se infiltrar o bastante para quase cumprir sua missão.

O homem encarava Dohko no fundo dos olhos. O samurai não desviou o olhar sequer por um instante. Se a intenção dele era intimidá-lo, estava perdendo seu tempo.

Shun voltou-se novamente pra Dohko.

- Wyvern está se movendo. Declarando guerra as demais nações, Dohko. Logo, nós estaremos combatendo mais um inimigo de outra frente. Esta guerra precisa parar, Dohko.

- Eu não sei o que fazer, Iluminado... Além de continuar lutando com afinco em seu nome.

- Existe uma coisa que você pode fazer pelo seu imperador.

Dohko não pensou duas vezes antes de responder.

- Se estiver dentre minhas possibilidades, fá-lo-ei de bom grado.

- Em um lugar, conhecido por um povo antigo, como Terra Sagrada existe uma arma... Uma espada lendária de enorme poder. - Nuuma se volta para Dohko.

- Esta espada me daria o poder necessário pra subjugar meus inimigos, Dohko.

- Perdoe-me, mas... Esta espada não passa de lenda de estrangeiros, Alteza.

- Nuuma teve uma visão. A espada é real. A Terra Santa existe. A espada deve ser encontrada e trazida para mim, Dohko. Ou Rokugan estará perdida.

- Ei... Me soltem. Eu te levo lá, sem problemas. Terra Santa? Eu sei onde fica. Já fui lá.

- Ignore-o. Ele só quer nos enganar. É um vagabundo sem honra.

O homem sorri de forma debochada para a feiticeira.

- Ei... Não me chame de mentiroso assim. Eu estou falando sério. Já viajei várias vezes pra essa terra aí...

- Sinceramente, meu imperador. Não entendo como ainda não ordenou que este cão insolente fosse executado.

- Por que eu sou bonito demais...? Hahahaha... Meu nome é Hyoga por falar nisso.

Shun desvia o olhar para o homem que o encarava com aquele sorriso debochado.

- Ninguém se importa com seu nome. - Rebate Dohko.

Os três saem do calabouço. Na Sala Imperial, Dohko e o imperador ajoelham-se no chão para servirem o chá.

- O homem que está preso lá em baixo foi enviado para me matar. Se por Wyvern ou algum outro Daimyo, eu não sei. O tempo urge, Dohko. Você deve partir o mais cedo possível.

- Eu entendo. Partirei o mais cedo possível. Sozinho. Shiryu e Tenma ficarão com o senhor para protegê-lo.

- Obrigado, Dohko. Você é o único em quem eu confio para esta missão. Ninguém mais sabe dela.

- Meu senhor acha que há espiões no castelo?

- Eu tenho certeza. Parta, Dohko. O quanto antes. Eu confio plenamente em você.

- E eu sinto-me honrado de ser considerado digno de sua confiança, Iluminado.

Dohko faz uma reverência e pede a licença do imperador.

* * *

Ele sai do salão imperial e passa pelo jardim. Oichi, a princesa, estava no jardim, com seu tutor de caligrafia e acompanhada de Gembu, seu guarda costas. Gembu imediatamente faz uma reverência a Dohko e o samurai a retribui.

- Dohko-sama. - A princesa faz uma reverência. - Não sabia que estava de volta.

- Princesa. - Dohko se curva. - Cheguei há pouco tempo. Sua Alteza requisitou minha presença imediatamente.

- O senhor ficará mais tempo conosco desta vez, Dohko-sama?

- Ficarei uns dias. Mas logo, devo viajar novamente. Sozinho.

- Novamente? Vai para a guerra?

- Não. Uma missão diferente que sua Alteza me deu. Uma missão mais longa. Ficarei longe por um bom tempo.

- Mas o senhor acabou de chegar.

- Eu sei. Mas a vontade do Imperador é lei.

- Dohko-sensei. Sentiria-me honrado em acompanhá-lo. - Disse Gembu.

- Obrigado. Mas seu dever é proteger a vida de Oichi, Gembu. Agora, com sua licença, Alteza.

Ryujin, o pequeno dragão de Oichi atinge a cabeça de Gembu com a calda, repreendendo-o e pousando nos ombros da princesa.

- Ryujin... Não me envergonhe.

A criaturinha grunhiu mal-humorada e virou o rosto.

Dohko faz reverência e parte.

* * *

À noite, caminhava pela cidade, até um bar que costumava frequentar. Senta-se e pede uma garrafa de saquê. Como sempre, o gosto era de sangue. Nem podia mais apreciar o saquê, um dos poucos prazeres que tinha.

De tão distraído, não notou a presença de Shiryu até que ele ajoelhou-se a sua frente.

- Imaginei que estaria aqui, mestre. Então... O senhor não nos disse aonde vamos.

- Conversou com Oichi?

O discípulo faz que sim.

- O imperador me deu uma nova missão. Partirei sozinho dentro de alguns dias.

- Sozinho, mestre? Por quê? Permita que ao menos Tenma e eu acompanhemos o senhor.

- Não. Vocês devem ficar aqui, a disposição do imperador. Os homens precisam de seus comandantes.

Shiryu serve-se de um pouco de saquê.

- Eles precisam do senhor. Seguem o senhor.

- E seguirão você. Você é um bom guerreiro, Shiryu. - Dohko sorve o saquê engolindo-o queimando pela garganta. Em seguida, serve mais uma dose. A garçonete trouxe sua refeição, uma tigela de soba, um macarrão feito a base de trigo. Apesar do cheiro, Dohko esperava que também tivesse gosto de sangue.

Shiryu sorve o saquê e deposita o pratinho na bandeja, bufando.

- Esta guerra está cada dia mais sangrenta... É a pior hora para o senhor se ausentar, mestre.

- O sucesso de minha missão pode decidir o desfecho dessa guerra, Shiryu. - Dohko sussurra. O alarme em sua mente o lembra de que não deveria discutir o assunto em local público. Seus olhos esquadrinham o restaurante, procurando por alguém que pudesse estar prestando atenção demais aos dois. - Por isso, devo partir com extrema urgência.

- Me envergonha que não posso acompanhá-lo.

- Não há motivo pra vergonha obedecer a decisão de seu imperador ou de seu mestre.

- Perdoe-me pelas palavras precipitadas, mestre.

- Tudo bem. É apenas seu sangue de guerreiro falando. Eu preciso de você aqui, Shiryu. Você está preparado pra liderar os homens. Eles o seguirão. Confiarão em você. Estas pessoas nos olham com esperança. Estamos libertando-as da tirania dos Daimyos. Eles vão segui-lo.

Dohko gostaria de ter mais certeza de que essa guerra seria pro bem deles. Gostaria de ter mais certeza de que estavam ao menos mais próximos da vitória. Mais próximos desta nova era de paz sob o governo de Shun. Mas o futuro era nublado e, supostamente, apenas Nuuma sabia o que ele reservava.

Dohko e Shiryu saíram tarde do restaurante, caminhando de volta para o castelo. O vento frio assoprava, agitando suas vestes e as folhas das árvores. O samurai para de caminhar, junto do discípulo. Sua intuição de guerreiro era afiada como uma faca e tinha certeza de que estavam sendo observados.

Dois vultos saltaram de cima das árvores, atacando-os com correntes e lâminas. Os dois sacam suas espadas, defendendo-se. Os vultos eram ninjas com espadas em mãos que partiram pra cima dos samurais.

- Cuidado! - Dohko defende uma lâmina arremessada por um dos assassinos. Shiryu contém a espada de outro e contra-ataca.

- Quem são vocês? Quem os enviou?

A resposta vem na forma de estrelas arremessadas. Shiryu e Dohko as defletem com a espada e avançam, trocando golpes de espada. Um dos ninjas enrosca a corrente no braço de Shiryu, imobilizando a mão da Katana e atira uma kunai. Shiryu saca a wakizashi e deflete o golpe. Em seguida, ele arremessa a pequena espada, mas o ninja a deflete com sua própria. Shiryu puxa-o pela corrente, para mais próximo de si e desfere um golpe de espada que rasga o estômago do inimigo.

Dohko continuava trocando golpes com seu agressor, até decepar sua mão e cortar seu pescoço. O ninja caiu morto no chão.

- Malditos. Quem terá enviado estes canalhas para nos matar?

- Pode ser qualquer um. Mas o que me preocupa é o imperador. Já enviaram um assassino atrás dele antes. Podem enviar outro. Vamos depressa.

Correram pelas ruas, em direção ao castelo, sem parar pra nada. Invadiram o castelo e dirigiram-se imediatamente a sala imperial. Os guardas acompanhavam-nos, preocupados com a afobação dos dois samurais. Adentraram o salão imperial e depararam-se com Shun ajoelhado em seu altar, tomando chá. Ao redor, um verdadeiro banho de sangue com pelo menos cinco ninjas mortos. Limpando o sangue da espada com um lenço, estava um jovem de longos cabelos amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo e trajando vestes luxuosas.

- Oh, Dohko. Shiryu. - Disse o homem de uma forma cínica, quase afetada. - Que bom que chegaram. Vocês perderam uma luta e tanto.

- Inari.

- Eu estava visitando Shun quando estes homens rudemente nos interromperam.

Shun troca um olhar com Dohko que diz "Você vê agora? A situação é mais urgente do que parece".

Continua...

* * *

_**Reviews!**_

**Jules Heartilly:** O show tem de continuar! Afinal, o Saga tem piratas para levar pro lado Darkest da força. Cof Cof...

**Krika Haruno:** Como assim, acontecer alguma coisa com a Failinis? Que pessimismo... 9.9

**Margarida:** Você esperou Rokuga e Rokugan chegou. Só espero que tenha atendido sua expectativa, Sheila. XD


	6. Capítulo 5 - Hilda

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e essa fic é escrita sem fins lucrativos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Hilda**

Asgardia. Terra do eterno gelo, coberta de neve e vastas florestas. No extremo norte do país, após a misteriosa floresta de ametistas, encontra-se Midgarden. Uma imensa cidade, capital do reino. Um monolítico castelo de longas torres, adornado com horrendas gárgulas de onde o Rei Durval Glorygem governa. Durval, guerreiro asgardiano forjado no ferro da guerra, protetor implacável das terras gélidas, jamais beijadas pelo sol.

Rezam as lendas que Asgardia foi amaldiçoada pelos deuses, por isso as nuvens cobrem o céu constantemente, mantendo o país num inverno infindável. Contudo os Asgardianos consideravam esta maldição uma bênção. Pois o frio intenso e infinito serviu para endurecer o povo, tornando-o os mais temíveis guerreiros dos seis reinos. Os Einherjar. Escolhidos dos Deuses.

Desde que assumiu o trono após a morte de seu pai, Durval foi um regente admirado por sua força. Exaltado como herói por vencer mais uma guerra contra o povo de Jotunheim, a terra dos gigantes do gelo. Uma terra mais ao norte, além de Asgardia. Selvagem e ainda mais gélida.

Os Jotuns são um povo bárbaro, carnívoro que mais de uma vez, assolou Asgardia com ataques. Sob a liderança de Laufey, o mais forte e cruel dos Jotuns, os vilarejos de Asgardia foram pintados de vermelho. Durval levantou seus Einherjar e seus exércitos e liderou uma investida contra os gigantes. Após uma árdua guerra, os Jotuns foram subjugados e escorraçados daquela terra, voltando para as montanhas selvagens de Jotunheim.

O Rei Durval foi exaltado como um herói por ter decapitado o próprio Laufey.

Contudo, hoje ele é temido por sua loucura. Há um ano a vida dos Asgardianos mudou drasticamente. Os habitantes estão sendo forçados a trabalhar em uma monstruosidade chamada de Palácio de Gelo, construída sob as ordens de Durval, que segundo o mesmo seria a derrocada dos Deuses cruéis que amaldiçoaram Asgardia e em seguida, a derrocada dos demais reinos.

Para Hilda, a líder das Valkyrias e filha do próprio Durval esta situação era inaceitável. Asgardia sempre foi um povo forte e dedicado aos Deuses. Um povo conformado com seu destino de viver no frio. Como Durval pretendia se vingar dos Deuses, ela não sabia. Só sabia que a situação envolvia sua irmã menor, Freya.

Freya nasceu como uma criança abençoada. Uma criança que fala com os Deuses. Há séculos uma criança assim não nasce. E seja o que for que Durval planeja pra ela, não poderia ser coisa boa para mantê-la prisioneira no Palácio de Gelo.

Quando indagou o pai, Hilda foi severamente repreendida. Implorou para que Freya fosse trazida de volta ao Castelo Valhalla ou ela mesma invadiria o Palácio de Gelo para trazê-la de volta. Por sua insolência, Durval mandou prendê-la e executá-la.

A própria Hilda não podia crer que seu pai havia lhe passado a sentença de morte. Mas o pai estava tão diferente desde que ela vira aquele anel em sua mão. Nunca vira aquele anel antes. Não faz ideia de onde ele possa tê-lo encontrado, mas nessas horas, sua mente era invadida por lembranças de lendas e rumores.

Uma lenda chamada a Ruína de Asgardia, o Anel dos Nibelungos. Um anel amaldiçoado que teria sido o responsável pela maldição do inverno em primeiro lugar. Poderia ter o maldito anel reemergido do passado para mais uma vez trazer desgraça ao povo Asgardiano? E se fosse, como seria possível destruí-lo?

Desesperada, Hilda fugiu do Castelo, sob ataque dos Einherjar, quase perdendo a própria vida e sendo forçada a erguer sua espada contra os próprios compatriotas. Contudo, a vida de sua irmã estava em jogo e não havia tempo para sutilezas.

Assim como não há tempo agora. Precisava chegar ao Palácio de Gelo antes que a guarda seja reforçada. Cavalgava a todo galope, naquela direção, trajando sua armadura azul e levando consigo sua espada e lança.

Já podia avistar o maldito palácio além da floresta, entre as Cordilheiras de Odin. Uma imensa torre de gelo, apontando pro céu como uma lança, um farol prenunciando a ruína de seu povo. Sua irmã estava lá, ajoelhada e acorrentada a um altar, como uma criminosa. Freya, tão pura, provavelmente nem odiava o pai por ser mantida ali e usada para alguma loucura impensável. Hilda precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Assim que chegou a entrada do Palácio, foi abordada por dois guardas que barraram seu caminho. Tinham ordens de não permitir a entrada de ninguém, nem mesmo da princesa, sem a ordem de Durval.

Hilda não perdeu tempo. Apenas sacou sua espada e matou os dois guardas. Após uma breve oração por suas almas, adentrou o palácio. Os clérigos no interior se ajoelhavam ao redor do altar em um círculo e faziam uma espécie de prece numa língua estranha que Hilda não compreendia.

Assim que Hilda se aproxima do altar e arrebenta as correntes com sua espada, os clérigos se erguem.

- Freya! Sou eu, Hilda! Acorde!

- Não pode impedir o destino dela... Quando o Palácio de Gelo ficar pronto, a donzela servirá a seu propósito!

- Estou levando minha irmã! Saiam do meu caminho!

Hilda atravessa o peito do clérigo com a espada, causando o espanto de todos os demais. O corpo cai no chão, afundando-se numa poça de sangue.

- Eis o seu sacrifício! Agora, saiam do meu caminho!

Os olhos de cada um dos clérigos começavam a ficar azuis, cristalinos como diamantes, suas peles adquirindo uma tonalidade azul e as veias tornando-se negras e mais evidentes através da pele. O cheiro de carne podre assaltou o nariz de Hilda.

- Eu disse, para trás todos vocês!

- Hum...? Hilda?

Sua irmã estava acordada e deitada no chão, vendo-a ser atacada pelos clérigos que murmuravam palavras sem sentido. A espada de Hilda decepou a cabeça de outro clérigo. O primeiro que havia matado se levantava, estendendo os braços em sua direção e gritando.

A espada de Hilda abateu-o novamente com um corte no peito. Contudo, apesar de cambalear um pouco, o clérigo estava de pé. Hilda desferiu mais um golpe, decapitação. Desta vez o clérigo não se reergueu. Já tinha a resposta de como pará-los definitivamente.

- Fique atrás de mim, Freya!

Hilda abate mais um e mais outro. Um após o outro. Mas havia muitos deles. Talvez, uns vinte, estimava. Aos poucos, eles a seguravam e imobilizavam. Batiam com os punhos duros contra sua armadura, mordiam sua pele onde a mesma ficava exposta. Um golpe derrubou seu elmo emplumado e a espada. Não conseguia alcançar a lança nas costas.

Aos poucos acabaria subjugada pelos monstros. Freya que era ignorada pelos clérigos começa a entoar uma prece e estendendo suas mãos para frente. Das mãos uma luz surgiu, afastando os monstros e libertando Hilda.

De joelhos, Hilda sentia os braços diminutos de Freya em suas costas, curando suas feridas e fazendo sua dor evaporar.

- Irmã... Levante-se...

- Freya... - Hilda alcançou a espada no chão e levou-a até a bainha. - Seu poder está afastando eles?

- Sim...

A luz nas mãos de Freya faziam os clérigos fugirem em terror e caírem imóveis no chão.

- Tanta maldade neles...

- Isso é magia negra... Quem...?

Hilda decide não pensar naquilo no momento. Ainda precisava fugir. Logo, Einherjar poderiam chegar para matá-la e aprisionar sua irmã novamente. De forças restauradas pela magia de Freya, ela sai do palácio. Coloca a irmã pequena no lombo do corcel e monta atrás dela.

- Senti sua falta, irmã.

- Também senti a sua, irmãzinha. - Hilda sorriu. - Segure-se firme. Vamos embora.

- De volta pro castelo?

- Não. Nós vamos pra outro lugar. Vamos fazer uma viagem.

* * *

Hilda cavalgou para longe, embrenhando-se na floresta e desaparecendo. Os guardas e os Einherjar chegaram ao palácio tarde demais. Não encontraram nada além de clérigos mortos. Dentre os Einherjar estava uma mulher, de cabelos rosados, ondulados e longos, pele alva e trajes negros. Olhava com desgosto para tudo, seu olho esquerdo emitindo uma luminosidade vermelha.

- Encontrem-na! - A mulher grita para os soldados. - Esquadrinhem toda a floresta e encontrem-na! Matem-na e tragam a menina viva!

- Matar...? Matar Hilda? - Pergunta uma mulher de cabelos curtos vermelhos. - Mas ela é...

- Ela é uma traidora, Idunn. A morte dela foi decretada pelo próprio rei.

- Mas ela é a princesa! E uma Valkyria! Deve haver alguma razão para ela ter feito o que fez...

- Está questionando as ordens do rei, Idunn?

Idunn sente um calafrio percorrendo seu corpo, quando o olhar penetrante da mulher encontra o seu.

- Eu sou uma Einherjar... Minhas ordens vêm direto do rei. Questioná-las é questionar seu soberano e senhor. Eu ordeno que você encontre e capture Hilda. Não, que você a execute por crime de traição! Eu fui bem clara?

- Sim, senhora...

Quando os soldados partem, a mulher faz um gesto com a mão e os corpos dos clérigos se transformam em pó.

* * *

Hilda cavalgou pelas florestas gélidas de Asgardia, a procura da única pessoa que poderia ajudá-la. Embora as pessoas a taxassem de louca, Hilda sabia a verdade. Era uma das mulheres mais lúcidas daquele reino. Uma das poucas pessoas da corte que havia enxergado a loucura de Durvall.

Morgery Stonecold. Sua tia. Irmã mais nova de Durvall. Inadequada a família real, se dedicou ao eremitismo. Durvall costumava se consultar com ela, embora Morgery nem sempre dissesse o que o regente gostava de ouvir. E agora que Durvall sucumbiu a loucura, a tia provavelmente seria considerada uma inimiga caso viesse a dizer o que pensa do irmão.

Cavalgou de Midgarden, por dias, através da Floresta de Ametistas até chegar ao refúgio da tia. Freya estava enrolada numa manta, mas pobremente protegida do frio. A menina teria hipotermia se não fosse cuidada.

Ao olhar para o alto, sobre o desfiladeiro, Hilda depara-se com lobos, ursos e castores que pareciam vigiá-la. Raposas corriam atrás de seu cavalo, cobrindo os rastros esparramando a neve. Pássaros passavam por cima de sua cabeça, alçando vôo pelo céu.

Hilda suspirou aliviada ao atravessar o desfiladeiro, chegando a base de uma montnha, onde havia um buraco, cercado de musgo, plantas e folhas. Parecia um buraco, ou uma toca de coelho, mas maior. O interior estava escuro.

Da entrada, surge uma mulher de longos cabelos ondulados, azul-arroxeados e desgrenhados, numa túnica azul, apoiada num cajado de madeira retorcida. Vestia uma túnica e um manto azuis, decorado de folhas e peles. A aparência era bem extravagante, de verdade. Não era atoa que pensavam que a mulher era louca.

- Bem-vinda, minha querida... Entre. Não se preocupe com seu cavalo. Ele ficará bem.

Hilda desce do cavalo e corre para dentro com Freya enrolada no lençol. Graças aos Deuses, Morgery era uma curandeira. Fez Freya beber uma poção e sentar-se perto da lareira.

O interior era rústico, poeirento e um pouco úmido, mas aconchegante. Perfeito pra uma pessoa viver. Possuía várias estantes com vidros e poções que Hilda sequer imaginaria pra que servem, mas confiava plenamente em Morgery.

À noite, Freya estava deitada dormindo na cama de Morgery enquanto Hilda conversava com a tia, sentadas a mesa. Hilda foi servida de um chá de cheiro delicioso e gosto tão bom quanto, que ela nunca havia provado. Asgardianos não gostam de bebidas que não tenham álcool.

- Precisamos de um lugar pra ficar, tia.

- Sim. Eu sei disso. Há muito tempo deixei o Castelo Valhalla, pois senti uma tremenda escuridão naquele lugar... Algo maligno se apossando de meu irmão...

- Eu senti também. Eu acho que sei o que é, tia...

Hilda ponderou por um instante, como revelaria sua teoria. Da última vez que o reino passou por aquilo, o povo Asgardiano quase pereceu. Mas se havia alguém que poderia fazer algo a respeito era Morgery.

- Poderia ser o Anel dos Nibelungos?

Hilda pôde ver o sangue desaparecer das veias da tia, seu rosto empalidecendo. O Anel dos Nibelungos. Os Nibelungos forjaram o maldito anel que levou grandes heróis do passado a loucura e a morte, mergulhou o reino em trevas. Hilda teve a mesma reação que Morgery estava tendo agora quando imaginou a possibilidade.

- Não pode ser. Tantos séculos se passaram...

- E nunca souberam o que foi feito do anel.

- Como o maldito poderia emergir depois de tanto tempo? O que a faz crer na possibilidade?

- Eu o vi. Na mão de meu pai. Um anel que nunca tinha visto antes... De ouro, com uma pedra de diamante incrustada. Talvez eu esteja imaginando, mas...

- Eu precisaria fazer uma pesquisa pra saber se é o Anel dos Nibelungos.

- Uma pesquisa? Em um dos seus livros?

- Não em qualquer um que eu tenha aqui. Eu precisaria ver o anel com meus próprios olhos... Ou consultar com minha mestra... Eu teria de passar uns dias fora.

- Não estaremos seguras aqui. Ainda estão procurando por Freya. E devo estar sentenciada a morte agora.

- Você tem razão. Existe um outro lugar pra se esconderem. Vão pela manhã. Enquanto eu estiver aqui, ninguém entrará nesta floresta. Mas quando eu me for, não será mais seguro pra vocês.

- Entendi. - Disse Hilda, abraçando a tia. - Obrigada por tudo...

- Não tem problema.

Na manhã seguinte, Morgery partiu para Midgarden e Hilda partiu com Freya para as montanhas.

* * *

Numa cabana distante, nas montanhas, quase fronteira com Lemuria, o vento assopra alto, assobiando de forma agourenta. Hilda sente um agito sobre o colchão, mãos diminutas sacudindo seu ombro e ouve uma voz trêmula falando baixo em seu ouvido.

- Irmã...

- Freya? - Pergunta Hilda sonolenta.

- Tive um sonho...

Hilda aninhou a menina em seus braços. Sentir os cabelos sedosos da criança em sua pele lhe trazia um conforto sobrenatural. Abandonar tudo que conhecia, as Valkyrias e o Castelo Valhalla foi um passo assustador em sua vida. Mas se o preço fosse manter a irmã salva, não haveria escolha ou arrependimentos. Amava Freya de todo o coração e a segurança da menina vale qualquer título ou conforto, sem discussão.

Hilda já era uma mulher e uma guerreira, estava acostumada com o fato de crescer sem uma mãe. Freya, contudo, era uma criança, doce e inocente. Sem mãe e agora, sem pai. Precisava ao menos de uma mãe e Hilda seria a sua.

- Conte-me sobre esse sonho...

- Idunn estava conosco.

- Então, não foi um pesadelo.

Sentia falta de Idunn. Como sentia falta da única amiga que tinha. Idunn, amiga tão leal que sentia aquela necessidade de protegê-la, embora ela fosse a comandante das Valkyrias. A verdade é que Hilda gostava da ideia de alguém querer protegê-la. Por mais que fosse uma guerreira forjada no fogo da batalha, ainda tinha apenas 19 anos. Seu lado menina ainda aflorava ocasionalmente.

- Mas ela estava triste... Tinha muita gente morta... Você estava triste também...

A voz de Freya ficava cada vez mais trêmula. Hilda a abraça com mais força.

- Esqueça esse sonho, está bem? Foi um pesadelo. Assim que abre os olhos...

- Pesadelos desaparecem.

Hilda beijou a testa da menina.

- Isso mesmo. Se vão. Tornam-se lembranças... Agora durma, criança... Amanhã é um novo dia.

No dia seguinte, Hilda acordou e levantou-se sem incomodar o sono de Freya. A cabana era rústica e não tinham muito ali. Era capaz de caçar na floresta e viajar a um vilarejo lemuriano próximo para obter outros mantimentos. Felizmente, os lemurianos eram um povo pacífico e evoluído. Não pensavam mal ou desconfiavam dela por ser estrangeira.

Conseguia comprar leite, ovos, pão, bacon, frutas e carne. Conseguiu fugir com uma boa quantidade de dinheiro e jóias para poder se manter, mas dinheiro não duraria pra sempre e a menos que conseguisse algum trabalho, acabariam sem o que comer.

Nessas horas sentia ainda mais falta de Idunn. A mulher saberia como caçar, encontrar água, alimentos e o que mais precisasse. O único ofício que Hilda sabia exercer era de guerreira. E não encontraria um trabalho ali que necessitasse de uma espada.

Mas desespero com o futuro é contraproducente no momento. Até agora, tinham sobrevivido e conseguiriam sobreviver. Tinha certeza de que se mudasse para a vila dos lemurianos, poderia encontrar um trabalho qualquer que lhe rendesse alimento.

* * *

Começou a nevar. Colocou mais lenha na fogueira e voltou para o desjejum. Sendo uma princesa também não sabia cozinhar. O desjejum seria um ovo cozido como sempre e leite. Havia comprado queijo da última vez, um pequeno agrado para Freya que suportou as adversidades sem reclamar nem um pouco. Sabia que a irmã era incapaz de cozinhar, mas comia de bom grado, sem se queixar, dizendo que era a melhor comida que já havia provado.

Almoço e jantar, o mesmo ensopado de carne sem tempero de sempre. Deuses abençoem Freya por não fazê-la sentir-se ainda mais culpada por sua inépcia. Idunn não deixaria que nada faltasse a nenhuma delas. Hilda às vezes orava aos deuses pra que um dia reencontrasse a amiga.

- Bom dia, irmã...

- Bom dia. Os ovos já estão quase prontos.

- Oba! Adoro ovo quente!

Hilda colocou os pratos com os ovos sobre a mesa, um para si e outro para a menina, e sentou-se.

- Assopre. Está quente.

- Eu sei. Você sempre diz a mesma coisa, Hilda.

A guerreira sorri. Realmente, ela sempre dizia a mesma coisa. Estava se tornando uma verdadeira mãe coruja para Freya. Hilda observou Freya quebrar a casca e morder com vontade o ovo.

- Não vai comer o seu, Hilda?

- Ah, sim. Claro. - Hilda quebra a casca do ovo e começa a comer. Sentia falta de um pouquinho de sal. Deveria tentar comprar um pouco no vilarejo. Se tivesse.

- O que vamos fazer hoje?

- O que quer fazer?

- Gostaria de ler algum livro novo.

- O que aconteceu com os que comprei pra você?

- Eu li.

- Já? Todos? Bom... Teremos de comprar mais quando formos ao vilarejo, então. Ou talvez, teremos de ir a Lemuria.

- Eu gosto de Lemuria.

- É. Eu sei que gosta. - Hilda suspira. - Então, o que quer para o almoço?

- Peixe.

- Peixe. Será que quer peixe por que se divertiu tanto me vendo tentar pescar da última vez?

A menina sorriu.

- Foi engraçado.

- É. Gostaria de vê-la tentar pescar, espertinha.

- Eu posso te ensinar se quiser. Eu li num livro.

- Ok. Eu não sabia que estava falando com uma mestra da pescaria. Hoje nós vamos tentar pegar alguns peixes.

* * *

Tinham de andar pela floresta, até um rio para pescar. Hilda usava uma lança para pescar. Ou ao menos tentava. Nunca acertava o peixe. Da última vez, teve de comprar peixes, pois era incapaz de pegá-los. E Freya nunca riu tanto que Hilda se lembrasse. Aliás, Hilda não passava tanto tempo com a irmã quando estavam no Castelo Valhalla. Suas responsabilidades como Valkyria tomavam tempo demais e Hilda só tinha tempo pra irmã na hora do jantar. Estava conhecendo-a mesmo nestes últimos meses em que passaram fugindo até encontrar esta cabana. Não havia ninguém vivendo nela e ninguém apareceu para clamá-la em 3 meses. Morgery não entrou em detalhes sobre os proprietários da cabana, se é que havia algum, e Hilda esqueceu-se de perguntar.

- Acho que não teremos peixes hoje, Freya. - Hilda tenta espetar mais um, sem sucesso.

- Está fazendo errado, Hilda.

- Eu imaginei que a mestra da pescaria ia me ensinar. Venha. Retire os sapatos e venha me mostrar como se faz.

A menina obedeceu e desceu da pedra. Caminhou com os pés na beira do rio, agitando a água e espantando os peixes. Mas assim que se agachou e tocou a superfície da água, Hilda presenciou a cálida luz nas mãos de Freya criando ondas na água e fazendo os peixes se aproximarem de seus pés.

- Pode escolher o que quiser, Hilda...

A guerreira observa impressionada aquela demonstração de poder. Ela sabia que Freya manifestara seus poderes bem cedo. Era uma criança especial. Mas cada nova manifestação era uma surpresa.

Hilda pegou dois peixes e colocou no balde. Quando segurou a mão de Freya, a menina se retesou murmurando.

- Idunn?

- O que? - Disse Hilda olhando em volta. Atrás de si, estava Idunn.

Idunn seguiu o rastro de Hilda por meses. Mentiu para os soldados e para o próprio rei dizendo que não havia encontrado rastro de Hilda, mas estava na verdade seguindo-a. E em determinado momento de sua jornada, encontrou Morgery, que lhe disse onde ela estava.

Idunn estava parada, olhando pra Hilda como se lutasse contra seus próprios sentimentos, decidindo se deveria cumprir a ordem do rei ou não. Mas era uma luta inútil, pois jamais poderia machucar Hilda. E a criança agarrada a suas pernas era o golpe de misericórdia que decidiu sua disputa interna. Amava aquela menina como se fosse sua irmã. Amava Hilda na mesma intensidade.

- Idunn! Idunn! Finalmente você chegou! - A Ranger acariciou os cabelos da menina, chorando.

- Sim, criança. Eu cheguei.

Incapaz de se conter, Hilda lançou-se nos braços de Idunn, também chorando. Só quando abraçou a amiga, finalmente se deu conta de que sentia mais falta dela do que imaginava. Por um segundo, uma fração de segundo, na verdade, Hilda pensou que Idunn estava ali para machucá-las. Mas logo se repreendeu por sequer cogitar a possibilidade da amiga fazer aquilo. A conhecia desde a infância, treinaram juntas, lutaram juntas, sangraram juntas e juntas, cuidaram uma da outra. Vergonha era pouco pra expressar o que Hilda sentia por duvidar de Idunn.

- Senti tanto sua falta...

- Também senti a sua, Alteza...

- Idunn vai viver conosco agora, não vai, Hilda?

- Sim. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

- Alguém seguiu você?

- Ninguém encontra um Ranger que não quer ser encontrado...

Mais alívio ainda preencheu seu peito ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Voltaram as três juntas para a cabana e Hilda aliviada por não ter mais de pensar no futuro.

Continua...

_**Reviews!**_

**Jules Heartilly:** É. Shun tá ralando pra botar ordem na casa. E o Hyoga? Bom, essa batata na mão da Margarida. XD

**Aredhel Atreides:** Parece meio confuso a princípio, mas logo você pega. São seis reinos. Claymore, Asgardia (Hilda), Lemuria (Yuzuriha), Rokugan (Dohko), Samad (Regulus) e Wyvern (Radamanthys). No próximo, você vai saber qual o herói de Claymore. Então, eu vou deixar a curiosidade bater. XP

**RavenclawWitch:** É uma questão interessante, Isa. Realmente, não diferem tanto de Wyvern. Exceto pelos motivos. Wyvern tem motivos egoísta de dominar tudo. Shun tem um certo altruísmo por trás da violência que propaga.

**Pure-Petit:** Trabalhando demais e perdendo o rastro dos capítulos? Que bom! Hehehe! PS.: Consertei o nome da sua feiticeira. x.x Clima entre Shun e Hyoga? XD

**Krika Haruno:** Não li esse livro, nem fiz pesquisa. Mas eu sei uma ou outra coisinha sobre o japão. Minha base principal foi Samurai X e aquele filme Herói com o Jet Li (Apesar desse se passar na China), onde tem um governante, aparentemente visto como um tirano genocida, mas que viu que as províncias precisavam se unir e que a separação enfraquecia o povo. Ele aceitava a alcunha de tirano sanguinário de bom grado, desde que ele cumprisse seu sonho de unificar a nação. Achei isso muito legal e empreguei em Rokugan. n.n


	7. Capítulo 6 - Marin

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e essa fic é escrita sem fins lucrativos.**

* * *

**Capítulos 6: Marin**

Claymore, o maior dos seus reinos que se encontra no centro do continente. Uma luz no centro de Yggdrasil, símbolo de prosperidade e progresso, obra-prima dos homens. Uma nação de cavaleiros, sacerdócio e justiça. Lar da Academia Arcana, da Ordem dos Cavaleiros de Claymore, da Igreja de Mana e dos senhores feudais que dobravam seu joelho a princesa Saphire Graad.

No convento das Sacerdotisas de Mana, Marin se preparava para sua iniciação. Uma peregrinação pelos seis templos de Mana, localizados ao redor de Yggdrasil, para se tornar uma Sacerdotisa, finalmente. Passou cinco anos no convento como uma noviça, aprendendo a invocar os poderes da Deusa para curar e proteger os oprimidos e agora, ela cumpriria seu destino.

Marin sempre acreditou que este seria seu destino. Servir a Deusa. O fervor em seu peito ardia a medida que crescia no vilarejo onde nasceu e via pessoas sofrendo de doenças, pobreza e fome. Orava a Deusa que lhe desse a força para ajudar aquelas pessoas. Foi enviada ao convento ainda em idade tenra de 10 anos e sentiu-se feliz. Seu sonho estava se realizando afinal.

Contudo, seu sonho tornou-se mais sombrio quando o sumo-sacerdote Shaka lhe disse que ela nasceu sob a luz de uma estrela especial e que ela teria um grande destino pela frente. Marin nunca quis grandes destinos. Apenas poder servir como uma sacerdotisa comum.

Marin se tornaria a Invocadora de Mana. Aquela que afasta a escuridão. Perdeu uma semana de sono quando sua mente finalmente processou o tamanho da responsabilidade que repousava em seus ombros.

Ainda tremia pensando, enquanto era trajada nas vestes cerimoniais. Manto branco, com capuz, por cima de trajes largos e brancos da ordem e um cajado cerimonial de ferro. E a situação piora devido aos constantes perigos que se espalham pelos seis reinos nos últimos anos. Guerras em todo o lugar. Conflitos. Monstros se multiplicando. E a humanidade cedendo a seus instintos mais primitivos devido a isso. Não é a toa que a escolta da igreja foi substituída por uma escolta mais desagradável.

- Madre Helena... Eu não quero fazer isso com eles.

- Tempos difíceis exigem soluções árduas, minha filha. Não tenha medo. A Deusa vai guiá-la.

- Meu coração confia na Deusa. É com os selvagens que me preocupo. - Disse a menina, tremendo. - Eu ouvi dizer que eles conversam com feras e... Se deitam com elas.

- Superstição tola. Eles não são tão selvagens assim. - A madre superiora diz.

- Mas são rudes. E se tentarem... Alguma coisa?

- Até mesmo em homens comprados existe certa honra.

- Como pode haver? Se servem ao dinheiro invés da Deusa?

- Eles são Rangers, criança. Não mercenários.

- Não vejo muita diferença.

- Bom, Rangers vivem por um código de honra. Eles dão valor a sua honra acima de todas as coisas. Aceitar um trabalho e trair seu contratante traria desonra ao nome dos Rangers e isso é inadmissível para eles. - A velha mulher ajeita o manto da menina e coloca o rosário em seu pescoço. - Além do mais, eles conhecem o continente melhor do que ninguém. Podem levá-la de cidade em cidade por caminhos longos, mas seguros. Longe dos campos de batalha. Longe dos conflitos. E poderão protegê-la.

Marin e a madre saem do quarto e caminham pelo corredor do convento até a capela da Deusa. Lá, um homem esguio de longos cabelos loiros os espera. Trajava vestes cerimoniais e carregava consigo um cajado de ouro. O homem virou-se assim que ouviu as portas se abrirem e Marin viu-se mais uma vez diante do sumo-sacerdote de Mana. Shaka. Ele parecia mais jovem do que realmente era. Chegava a ser incrível como parecia jovem.

- Que a Deusa esteja com o senhor, Vossa Santidade.

- E com a senhora, Madre. Marin... Está pronta?

- A mente jovem tem dúvidas, Santidade.

- É normal. Marin está prestes a dar um grande passo. Está partindo em uma grande missão em serviço da Deusa. É normal sentir-se insegura sendo tão jovem.

- Ela também tem preocupações quanto a escolta dela.

- Não se preocupe. Eles cuidarão bem de você, tenho certeza.

- Sim, Santidade. Mas... Eu me sentiria mais segura se... Tivesse a companhia de algum... Fiel...

Shaka pareceu ponderar por um momento e finalmente assentiu.

- Muito bem. Procurarei alguém da igreja para acompanhá-la.

* * *

Do lado de fora da cidade, os Rangers se aproximam do portão. Há quanto tempo não passavam por Alvanista? Mais de seis meses, no mínimo.

Os Rangers eram nômades, presentes nesta terra desde antes dos colonos fundarem os cinco reinos originais. Eles presenciaram e auxiliaram os Atlantes a construírem o sexto reino, Lemuria. Há incontáveis séculos, seu povo se dedicou a mapear Yggdrasil e servir de guia para os viajantes. Apesar da má fama que levam, a hipocrisia prova que não existe ninguém que saiba mais sobre o continente do que eles.

Os primeiros reis de Claymore cederam aos Rangers o mais próximo que eles já puderam chamar de lar. A Guilda dos Rangers. Era um casarão comum e rústico com uma recepção e vários quartos onde os Rangers ficavam hospedados quando voltavam pra cidade. Não era majestosa. Talvez havia 20 quartos no máximo, e uma área de refeições totalmente ao dispor deles. Provavelmente, eram raras as ocasiões em que os vinte quartos foram ocupados desde a inauguração da ordem, já que os Rangers raramente paravam em algum lugar e podiam ficar anos sem aparecer por ali.

Era o caso de Aiolia e Aiolos. Irmãos Rangers, do mais alto calibre. Jovens, mas com tanta experiência de viagem quanto qualquer ranger veterano. Audaciosos e intrépidos. Aiolia era o Ranger que vinha a frente, com a mão apoiada no cabo da espada, indignado com a postura do guarda.

- Como assim não podemos entrar?

- Vocês podem. As feras ficam do lado de fora da cidade! - Disse o guarda apontando para o leão imenso ao lado de Aiolia e a águia no ombro de Aiolos.

- Feras? Aslam e Gwaihir? - Perguntou Aiolos, o Ranger que trazia um arco e uma aljava de flechas nas costas, acompanhado de um sorriso cínico no rosto. - Feras! Eles são mais civilizados que vocês!

- E provavelmente cheiram melhor... - Ironizou Aiolia.

- Escória Ranger. Está desacatando a autoridade? - o guarda leva a mão à espada, não que qualquer dos irmãos se sentisse amedrontado.

- Cuidado, homem. Você não cruza espadas com um Ranger sem ter certeza de que é exatamente isso que deseja fazer.

Aquilo parece ter convencido o guarda, pois as habilidades de luta dos Rangers eram lendárias e até mesmo um Cavaleiro de Claymore pensaria duas vezes antes de desafiá-los para um duelo. Aiolos era mais adepto do arco-e-flecha, mas isso não o fazia menos mortal que Aiolia. Ele também trazia consigo duas facas de caça atreladas as costas que em suas mãos ele poderia facilmente subjugar o guarda.

- De qualquer forma, os animais terão de ficar do lado de fora.

A águia Gwaihir salta para o antebraço de Aiolos e depois de olhar nos olhos do animal por alguns segundos, ele lançou-a para o alto. Aiolia ajoelhou-se de frente para Aslam, acariciando a juba do animal e olhando-o no fundo dos olhos. Alguns segundos depois, o leão preguiçosamente caminhou em direção a floresta.

- Felizes agora? - Pergunta Aiolia abrindo os braços.

- Declarem seus assuntos dentro de Alvanista.

- Recebemos um corvo da Guilda. Estamos aqui em missão. A natureza dela ainda não sabemos.

Um dos guardas vai até a casamata e procura entre os documentos.

- Seus nomes.

- Aiolos e Aiolia da Guilda dos Rangers.

- Sim. Vejo agora. Podem entrar.

Com um aceno de cabeça, os dois são finalmente permitidos entrar pelos portões da cidade. Alvanista, cidade secular, centro de Yggdrasil. Apesar de preferirem os ambientes selvagens, Alvanista trazia certo sentimento nostálgico ao peito dos dois irmãos. Afinal, era o mais próximo de um lar que qualquer Ranger já teve.

Caminharam pelas ruas cheias, passando pela praça do comércio, onde as barracas eram erguidas pelos agricultores que viajavam de suas fazendas até a cidade para negociar o fruto de seu suor. Ali também se encontrava a maior sorte de negócios. Estalagens, vinícolas, mercados, ferreiros, artesãos e tudo que se poderia imaginar.

Contudo, os irmãos poderiam obter qualquer coisa da Guilda. Desde alimentos até os serviços de um bom ferreiro. Era como a guilda cuidava dos seus. Os Rangers e sua falta de raízes eram mal-vistos pelos reinos, considerados mendigos e selvagens. Poucas pessoas aceitariam servir um Ranger numa taverna, mas na guilda, teriam alimento e cama por preços módicos.

Rangers eram facilmente reconhecidos por suas vestes. Os trajes de viagem eram surrados, as botas sujas de lama e até mesmo suas armas carregavam marcas características de seus artesãos e ferreiros que qualquer habitante de Alvanista sabia reconhecer. Geralmente, dentro da cidade, usavam seus capuzes sobre a cabeça, para se destacarem da multidão e para que outros Rangers da cidade os reconhecessem a distância.

Uma espécie de senha, que sinalizava venham a mim, irmãos Rangers. Você pode confiar em mim. Rangers cuidam dos seus.

Aiolia e Aiolos chegam até o canto mais afastado, perto das favelas da cidade, onde se encontrava a guilda. Até mesmo a guilda era afastada do centro. Os Rangers não se importavam. Os pobres eram mais receptivos aos Rangers. Identificavam-se com os banidos.

Adentraram a pequena porta, e foram recepcionados por um velho que logo os reconheceu.

- Aiolos... Aiolia... Sejam bem-vindos.

- Eldor. Recebemos sua mensagem. Espero que tenha um barril daquela cerveja que nos ofereceu da última vez. - Disse Aiolia levando a mão ao ombro do velho.

- Ah, sim, sim. Já mandei preparar a refeição. Vocês conhecerão os contratantes hoje. Entrem, por favor...

Eldor conduziu os dois irmãos para o refeitório. Era um imenso espaço com mesas comunais e bancos. Estava às moscas, exceto pelo cozinheiro revirando algum ensopado de cheiro tentador na lareira.

- Acho que isso aqui está vazio até demais para os padrões da Guilda. - Diz Aiolia.

- Nossos irmãos andam ocupados, vocês sabem. Com tantas guerras, as estradas andam assoladas por ladrões. Os viajantes e comerciantes preferem não se arriscar pelas terras ermas sem um guia.

- Isso é bom sinal. Os cofres da guilda devem estar lotados, então.

- Sim, de fato está. Estou investindo bastante em alimento, roupas e armas para reabastecer a guilda. Estou estocando provisões. Sentem-se. Sentem-se. O ensopado está quase pronto. O cozinheiro logo deve assar um frango ou uma torta de carne... Podemos providenciar alguns tomates, batatas e cebolas... E a cerveja é claro.

- Está perfeito, meu velho.

O cozinheiro serviu as refeições e a cerveja aos dois irmãos que foram acompanhados pelo mestre da guilda. Comeram, conversando e trocando histórias como era da tradição dos Rangers, espalharem suas viagens e feitos. Se suas jornadas fossem realmente interessantes, eram escritas e registradas nos documentos da guilda. Canções seriam escritas e seus feitos passados de boca a boca pelos demais Rangers. Menestréis adoravam ouvir os contos deles e às vezes pagavam a guilda boa quantia de dinheiro para terem acesso aos arquivos a fim de se inspirarem em novas canções. Ao menos as canções dos Rangers eram populares entre o povo.

- E quanto àquela moça com que partiram da última vez? Onde está ela?

- Ela ainda está conosco. - Responde Aiolos.

- Mas não pode entrar na cidade. Então, está em nosso acampamento, na floresta com Aslam.

- Entendo.

Eldor não se preocupou em perguntar por que a tal moça não poderia entrar na cidade. Deveria ser parte do contrato não revelar tais informações e se fosse, os irmãos não contariam nem para eles.

- E então, Eldor? Qual missão tem para nós?

- Esta pode ser... Complicada. Mas eu prefiro que o contratante explique melhor. Comam, descansem. Quando eles chegarem, eu os avisarei.

* * *

Marin acompanhou madre Helena e Shaka através da cidade, numa carruagem. A carruagem parou diante da Ordem dos Cavaleiros de Claymore. Era uma magnífica construção, no meio da cidade, onde aqueles que desejavam treinar para se tornarem Cavaleiros viviam. Era uma fortificação militar imensa, de grandes muralhas e torres de vigia. Seus muros eram ligados aos da própria cidade de Alvanista e constantemente vigiados por soldados, arqueiros e lanceiros a serviço da coroa. A ordem abrigava dormitórios, refeitórios e arsenal, estábulos e uma igreja onde eram treinados os denominados Campeões de Mana.

Marin nunca entrou naquele lugar antes e a primeira visão de seu interior era absolutamente fantástica. Portões imensos se abriram, revelando um pátio onde muitos soldados de vários tipos e tamanhos treinavam sob a tutela dos oficiais.

Caminharam até o centro do pátio, onde um cavaleiro de idade avançada os aguardava. O cavaleiro os recepcionou com uma breve reverência e cumprimentou Shaka.

- Bem-vindo, Santidade. Eu recebi sua carta e providenciei o que me pediu.

- Excelente, Sir Ox. Eu agradeço.

- Acompanhe-me, por favor.

Caminharam para o interior da igreja e avistaram ajoelhada diante do altar, de frente para a estátua da Deusa de Mana, uma jovem trajando uma armadura peitoral, saias longas sobre a calça e botas. O pulso era protegido por braceletes de aço, costas das mãos adornadas por guardas metálicas e os longos cabelos negros, despencando sobre as costas. A espada pendia da cintura, guardada na bainha. As mãos estavam unidas diante do rosto de olhos fechados, claramente em oração.

Marin sentiu emanar da mulher uma verdadeira luz de poder divino. Uma Paladina. Uma campeã da Deusa, arauta da justiça, protetora dos fracos. Paladinos são extremamente raros de se encontrar. São pessoas que assim como Marin, são escolhidas pela Deusa e dedicadas a viajar por Yggdrasil fazendo o bem. Pela vida perigosa que levam, muitos acabam mortos em tenra idade.

Mas o mais intrigante é que ainda mais raro é ver uma mulher que tenha se tornado uma paladina. A maioria, como Marin, escolhe o caminho do sacerdócio.

A jovem se ergue e se volta para os recém-chegados. Faz uma reverência, levando a mão ao peito de onde pendia uma cruz de prata, símbolo da Deusa. Apenas a proximidade da mulher, já fez com que Marin se sentisse mais tranquila e mais em paz. Se seria algum poder sobrenatural ou simplesmente a confiança que a mulher passava, Marin não sabia dizer. Mas de repente, sentiu-se muito menos assustada com o caminho a frente.

- Santidade. - Disse a mulher de uma forma cerimoniosa.

- Esta é Loralynn Aegis. Atualmente, nossa única Paladina. Recém-ordenada.

- E serva leal da Deusa. Hoje e sempre.

Loralynn voltou seu olhar pra Marin, sorrindo, enquanto falava. Estaria ciente das sutilezas sobre a peregrinação de Marin?

- Fui informada que a igreja da Deusa necessita de minha ajuda, Santidade. Estou a completo dispor.

- Já foi informada da natureza de sua missão, Loralynn.

- Sim, Santidade. Proteger a vida desta noviça com a minha. E aceito com prazer.

- Meu nome é Marin. - Disse a noviça, manifestando-se pela primeira vez e estendendo a mão para a Paladina. Quando sentiu a mão da moça, viu que era calejada. Resultado dos treinamentos constantes de espada.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Marin.

- Informou-me de que havia disponibilizado duas companheiras, Ox.

- Acompanhe-me, Santidade.

Ox e Shaka caminham até uma porta lateral da igreja, que levava a outro pátio de treinamento.

- Eu quis causar uma boa impressão antes da má. Eu realmente tenho uma segunda pessoa. Altamente treinada. Habilidosa. Forte.

- E qual é o problema?

Ox apontou para o fundo do pátio. Havia uma mulher de porte esguio e atlético, cabelos azuis lisos e curtos, segurando uma espada na mão enquanto treinavam com dois cavaleiros enormes.

- Hasgard! Levante essa bunda daí e venha lutar!

Shaka arqueia uma sobrancelha ao ouvir as palavras pouco decorosas da mulher.

- Aqueles são meus filhos treinando com ela. Hasgard e Aldebaran. O nome da mulher é Cordelia Dragonash. Ela veio para se tornar uma Paladina. Ela não conseguiu dominar um feitiço clerical, mas sabe lutar, arrombar e roubar como ninguém.

- E o que o faz pensar que ela é confiável e merecedora desta missão, Ox?

- Seus métodos são questionáveis, para dizer o mínimo, Santidade. Mas sua fé na Deusa é sincera, até onde minha vista alcança. E sua Santidade pediu por uma pessoa que fosse fiel.

- Eu sempre confiei em seu julgamento, Ox. Não vejo por que não fazê-lo agora.

Shaka e Ox caminham lentamente em direção aos três jovens.

- Sinto-me honrado pelas palavras, sua Santidade. Mas se me permite perguntar, por que enviar tão poucos? Apenas duas pessoas.

- Quatro na verdade. Eu contratei Rangers para guiá-la em segurança pela peregrinação.

- O mundo está cada vez mais perigoso. Não apenas monstros. As forças de Wyvern caminham em nossa direção neste momento. Esta moça precisará de um exército pra realizar esta peregrinação.

- Um exército chama a atenção. Um exército teria de se mover por estradas e andar a vista. Com a ajuda dos Rangers, eles podem se mover rapidamente por caminhos desconhecidos, longe da vista de tudo e de todos.

- Até mesmo os servos da luz, ocasionalmente trabalham nas sombras, então? - Shaka sorriu com o comentário de Ox. - Tanto empenho me faz imaginar que há mais por trás da peregrinação desta menina do que tornar-se uma sacerdotisa, Santidade.

- E há, Sir Ox. Esta menina é muito importante e nenhuma despesa é grande demais para assegurar sua vida.

Assim que vêem Ox e Shaka, os três cessam os treinamentos e se ajoelham.

- Sumo Sacerdote! Estou muito animada pela missão que me confiou! Estava enlouquecendo por um pouco de ação e até esperava que fosse logo engajada para a guerra. Mas aceito a missão a que me confiou, com muito prazer.

- Tenha mais respeito com sua Santidade, Cordelia! - Ox a repreendeu de forma ríspida.

Shaka a mediu com os olhos.

- Certamente é entusiasmada. Muito bem. Ela servirá. Obrigado, sir Ox. Hasgard, Aldebaran. É um prazer revê-los.

- Sua Santidade. - Os dois fazem reverência.

Ox acompanha Shaka de volta para o interior da catedral.

- Diga as duas para se prepararem. Partirão amanhã, Sir Ox.

- Como quiser, Santidade.

A caminho da carruagem, Shaka volta-se para Marin.

- Sente-se mais confiante, minha jovem?

- Sim, Santidade. Disponibilizar uma campeã para acompanhar-me na missão deixa-me muito mais tranquila e confiante.

- Fico feliz. Estará bem protegida. Não tema.

* * *

No dia seguinte, a carruagem de Shaka, escoltada pelas duas Paladinas, pára em frente da guilda dos Rangers, na parte pobre da cidade. Marin conhecia a parte pobre, mas nunca havia se aproximado da guilda. No interior, no salão de refeições, estavam Aiolia e Aiolos. O ancião, Eldor, estava entregando uma sacola de provisões e algum dinheiro para as despesas.

- Santidade... - Disse Eldor. - Estes dois jovens são os melhores Rangers que conheço. Como o senhor requisitou. Eu já os instruí do que devem fazer. Eles cumprirão a missão com louvor.

- Eu o agradeço, Eldor. Esta... - Shaka apontou pra Marin. - É a moça que devem proteger. Estas duas... - Shaka apontou para Loralynn e Cordelia - São Paladinas da Ordem de Mana. Elas serão guarda-costas de Marin.

- Bom. Então, vamos partir logo.

Marin repara no mais novo com a mão na espada e em sua rudeza ao não cumprimentar o sumo-sacerdote nem se dirigir a ele pelo título. Aos olhos de Marin, parecia um brutamontes rude. Aiolia notou o olhar de Marin e sorriu pra moça que desviou seu olhar depressa.

As despedidas foram feitas depressa. Pouco tempo depois saíram pelos portões da cidade através da estrada e embrenharam-se na mata. Ninguém além de Aiolia e Aiolos conversavam. Principalmente Marin que estava calada e assustada. Sentiu a mão de Loralynn em seu ombro e viu a guerreira sorrindo pra ela. Forçou um sorriso também para inspirar confiança.

Caminharam por meia hora, até avistarem uma clareira onde um pequeno acampamento estava montado. Uma menina comia, ajoelhada no chão, próxima a uma fogueira já apagada.

- Desculpe a demora, Maeve.

- Aiolos! Pensei que iam me deixar aqui. Quem são essas pessoas?

- São Marin, Loralynn e Cordelia. São nosso trabalho. Já podemos partir agora.

- Ok. Vou juntar as nossas coisas.

Aiolos leva dois dedos aos lábios e assobia. Alguns minutos depois, uma águia plana pelo céu e pousa no braço do Ranger.

- Por onde andou, Gwaihir?

Quando Aslam saiu do meio da floresta, Marin sobressaltou-se e escondeu-se atrás de Loralynn.

- Não precisam ter medo de Aslam. Ele não morde. A menos que eu mande.

- Você conversa com esse bicho?

- Claro. Aslam é um bom leão, não é, Aslam?

- Chega de conversa. Vamos juntar nossas coisas e partir.

- Para onde vamos, Aiolos? - Perguntou Maeve.

- Mindoir. Por um tempo. Depois, estamos à disposição de nossa cliente.

- O primeiro templo... - Disse Marin acanhada - Deve ser Lemuria.

- Lemuria. Ótimo. Teremos de subir algumas montanhas. É estimulante. - Disse Aiolia.

- O que faremos em Mindoir? Por que não vamos direto pra Lemuria, Ranger? - pergunta Loralynn.

- Visitar a família de Maeve. E o mestre dela.

- Gostaria de poder visitar minha família que está aqui... - A menina murmura.

- E por que não visita, oras? Ficou aqui no mato o dia inteiro. A dois passos da cidade. - Disse Cordelia dando de ombros.

- Eu não posso ir à cidade. - respondeu a menina.

- Por que não?

- Simplesmente não posso.

- Que menina estranha...

Loralynn faz sinal para que Cordelia não tocasse mais no assunto. Os Rangers juntaram sua bagagem leve, enrolaram as barracas e carregaram tudo nas costas, retomando seu caminho. Aiolos e Aiolia iam a frente, enquanto Marin e Maeve iam atrás e as duas Paladinas protegendo as costas das duas.

- Você é uma Ranger também?

- Não. Bem, eu estou treinando pra ser. Mas eu queria mesmo ser uma maga.

- Uma maga? Estuda magia?

- Estudei. Uma vez. Mas desisti. Consegui aprender alguma coisa, mas não continuei os estudos.

- Por quê?

- Não pude.

Marin notou um amargor nas palavras da menina e supôs que o assunto era delicado. Decidiu não tocar mais nele. Assim, a pequena comitiva partiu e Marin deu início a sua peregrinação.

Continua...

* * *

_**Reviews**_

**Krika Haruno:** Sim! Só falta um reino! E meu desespero que não tenho nada escrito? MéZéus! x.x

**RavenclawWitch:** Pois é! Eu já tive tanta ideia pra fics épicas, que acabei reunindo um monte delas em uma mesma fic. Aí, temos reinos todos avacalhados assim... x.x

**Jules Heartilly:** Né? Família unida, se aventura unida. Mas em Claymore, o buraco é mais embaixo. XD


	8. Capítulo 7 - Yuzuriha

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e essa fic é escrita sem fins lucrativos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Yuzuriha**

Yuzuriha acordou no dia seguinte, ainda relembrando a dor do sonho que teve. Yukio parecia tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Estaria ele se comunicando com ela através de sonhos, de alguma forma? Haviam lendas entre os Lemurianos sobre almas conectadas a um grau tal em que um era capaz de sentir o que o outro sentia, um completava as falas do outro.

Nunca tinha notado nada disso com Yukio, mas ainda assim, amava-o tanto e sentia tanta falta que era difícil acordar todas as manhãs apenas para se dar conta de que não o veria. Arrumou-se e tomou café como rotineiro e partiu para a Academia Arcana de Lemuria, onde trabalhava.

Yuzuriha e Nott saíram de casa e caminharam para a Academia, passando pela Praça Central de Lemuria. Havia uma agitação no local que chamou a atenção dos dois. As pessoas estavam reunidas na praça, onde havia uma imensa carroça de aparência circense com os dizeres "O Fabuloso Afrodite" em letras cursivas.

- Do que se trata? - perguntou Nott.

- São bardos! Vamos ver!

Yuzuriha sempre teve admiração pela música. Se não fosse uma maga, teria se dedicado a música. Seu pai até a ensinou a tocar algumas notas de flauta, contudo sentia que sua vocação estava na magia.

Atravessaram a multidão e viram um palco armado, onde um belo rapaz de cabelos azuis, roupas bufantes, tocava um bandolim e cantava uma música que ela não conhecia. Yuzuriha conhecia muitas canções lemurianas, totalmente diferentes das canções de outros países. As lemurianas não eram tão agitadas ou engraçadas, apesar de serem lindas. Ao lado do belo rapaz, talvez mais belo do que o próprio Yukio, embora Yuzuriha não gostasse de admitir e embora o mesmo não fizesse seu tipo, estava um jovem de cabelos castanhos curtos, tocando uma lira. Era um rapaz bonitinho e assim como o tal Afrodite tinha o rosto quase parecido ao de uma menina.

Yuzuriha olhou para o relógio solar e deixou algumas moedas para os bardos, antes de retomar seu caminho. Na porta da Academia despediu-se de Nott e caminhou para o laboratório onde trabalhava com artefatos.

Nott dirigiu-se para a biblioteca.

A biblioteca da Academia Arcana de Lemuria. Os jovens lemurianos, em busca de conhecimento, procuram entre aquele imenso acervo a resposta para seus trabalhos e para o avanço da alquimia. A biblioteca era tida como um tesouro nacional lemuriano, sendo vigiada por soldados reais, dia e noite.

O trabalho de Nott era ajudar os estudantes a encontrar tomos e livros, catalogados entre as imensas estantes. Quando alguém precisasse de um tomo, deixava o nome ou assunto anotado em um livro no balcão e cabia a Nott a árdua tarefa de procurá-lo. Ao fim do dia, o livro era devolvido ao balcão e Nott o devolveria a estante. Felizmente, ele já estava bastante familiarizado com a localização de cada livro, mas algumas buscas ainda exigiam algumas horas para serem encontradas.

Nott procurou o próximo livro da lista, "A História de Atlantis". Atlantis. Aquele nome causou uma leve dor de cabeça e zonzeira. Sem entender o porquê, ele lançou-se a busca.

Subiu na escada diante de uma estante. Aquele livro, Nott já sabia onde encontrar. Era um livro bem popular. Ficava no topo da estante e sempre precisava apoiar o pé um pouco na estante e escalar para alcançar o livro. Estava quase o alcançando quando deu um impulso para pegá-lo. O impulso fez a estante balançar, balançar e tombar contra a parede, fechando a porta em cima de um jovem que estava entrando.

Os livros da prateleira foram ao chão, caindo sobre Nott e cobrindo-o como uma avalanche. Nott ergueu-se, dolorido, debaixo da pilha de livros, vendo um homem parado a sua frente.

- Eis aqui. O livro que eu estava procurando. - O homem se curva e pega o livro. - Ajudem este jovem, imediatamente.

Soldados ergueram a estante e ajudaram Nott a se levantar.

- Obrigado...

O homem sorriu pra ele. Tinha cabelos verdes, longos e rebeldes. Possuía um porte altivo e um rosto sereno.

- Não. Eu que agradeço por encontrar o livro que eu estava procurando. Qual o seu nome?

- Ignotis, senhor.

- Ignotis. Um nome interessante. - Disse o homem. - O meu é Shion. Muito prazer.

Shion olha para o chão e vê todos aqueles livros caídos.

- Sinto que lhe devo uma compensação pelo livro e pelo trabalho que teve para encontrá-lo. Por favor. Acompanhe-me para o almoço.

Naquele momento, Yuzuriha que tinha chegado para chamar Nott para o almoço deparou-se com a cena estranha.

- Majestade! - A jovem loira diz, incrédula, fazendo uma reverência.

- Majestade?

- Nott! Este é o príncipe! Perdoe-o pela bagunça, majestade. Ele é desastrado.

- Não há o que perdoar. Este jovem prestou-me um grande serviço, mesmo correndo um grande risco para encontrar o livro que eu tanto desejava ler. O mínimo que posso fazer para recompensá-lo é convidá-lo para o almoço.

* * *

Dentro da carroça do "Fabuloso Afrodite", parada na praça central, o vapor exalava pela chaminé. O palco não estava mais armado e os cavalos estavam se alimentando de feno no estábulo do outro lado da rua.

A carroça era composta de três carros, puxados por corcéis imperiais brancos. Duas vezes maiores que cavalos comuns e mais fortes. O primeiro carro era onde Afrodite e Chorster dormiam. Era um quarto improvisado com duas camas ligadas as paredes, estantes em uma outra parede, onde guardavam seus instrumentos musicais, e compartimentos no chão onde ficavam os cobertores e travesseiros.

O segundo carro era onde ficava a banheira. Era deste que exalava o vapor do banho de Afrodite, que o jovem Chorster preparava com água quente e sais de banho lemurianos que o mestre tanto apreciava.

O terceiro carro era a cozinha, onde o jovem Chorster preparava as refeições do "Fabuloso Afrodite". As paredes dos três quartos se abriam para baixo, como janelas e montavam o palco onde Afrodite e Chorster, seu discípulo se apresentavam. Panos pintados com paisagens escondiam o interior da carroça e serviam de cenário quando estavam se apresentando.

- Conseguimos uma boa quantia de dinheiro aqui, mestre. - O jovem joga mais um bule de água quente na banheira.

- É verdade, Chorster. E você fez um belo trabalho encontrando meus sais de banho.

- Não foi difícil, mestre! Vi um boticário enquanto passávamos pela cidade. Consegui negociar bons preços.

- Você é um discípulo muito dedicado, Chorster. Está de parabéns.

- Obrigado, mestre! Fico feliz!

- Você parece entusiasmado. Alguma donzela lemuriana se encantou por sua performance?

- Não que eu saiba, mestre. Mas é que estou ansioso. Me pergunto se meu irmão Misty está aqui. Não seria incrível encontrá-lo?

- Quem? - Pergunta Afrodite, distraído. - Ah, sim! Seu irmão! Bom, quem sabe? Talvez ele tenha se hospedado em uma estalagem. Bardos costumam fazer isso, sabe? Há muito dinheiro nas estalagens. Muita gente disposta a pagar por uma boa música.

- Uau! Mal posso esperar pra começarmos a procurar!

- Mas só depois do almoço, Chorster. Estou faminto.

- Bom, vamos ter de fazer compras, mestre Afrodite! A despensa está vazia.

Afrodite suspira decepcionado.

- Pegue algumas moedas no quarto e compre algumas maçãs e um pouco de carne. Peixe ou frango. Nada de carne vermelha desta vez. E também temperos. Orégano, pimenta, açafrão, canela...

- Como quiser, mestre!

Chorster se dirige ao carro-quarto para pegar o dinheiro e em seguida, sai correndo para fazer as compras. Ao ouvir a porta bater, Afrodite grita para o discípulo.

- Chorster! Chorster! Bendito moleque! Não separou minha roupa!

* * *

Nos aposentos do Príncipe, na Academia Arcana de Lemuria, Nott e Yuzuriha estavam sentados a uma mesa redonda de seis lugares e os servos servindo a mesa. Em Lemuria, mesmo a refeição de um príncipe não demonstra desnecessária opulência. Serviam apenas o suficiente para se satisfazerem. Por isso, um pedaço de carne com um molho de cogumelos e queijo foi servido junto do suco de uvas adocicado com mel e salada de frutas com calda de uma iguaria Lemuriana conhecida como chocolate para a sobremesa.

- Agradecemos pelo convite para o almoço, majestade.

- Por favor. Não precisam ser formais. Aproveitem a refeição.

Os três comeram em silêncio com Shion tentando puxar conversa, o que levou os dois jovens a darem respostas curtas, que pareceram agradarem Shion. E por fim, enquanto provavam a sobremesa, Yuzuriha e Nott decidiram fazer as suas perguntas.

- Posso ter a receita dessa calda de chocolate?

- Nott! Agora não!

- Falarei com meu cozinheiro, Nott.

Ignotis corou ao ouvir o apelido carinhoso dito pelo príncipe.

- Senhor, por que estamos aqui?

- Para almoçar?

- Além disso?

Shion suspirou.

- Você é esperta. Eu gostaria de perguntar a respeito do medalhão que seu amigo carrega.

- Não é roubado, majestade. Eu garanto!

Shion faz sinal com a mão para acalmá-la.

- Eu tenho certeza de que não é roubado. Por favor, contem-me como o conseguiram.

- Ele não se lembra.

- Conte-me o que ele se lembra.

Yuzuriha e Nott começam a relatar o que aconteceu desde que ele acordou a beira do rio, sem memória. De como foi adotado pela família de Yuzuriha e de como os adotou de volta. Os dois contaram como passaram a viver juntos como uma família. Shion ouviu tudo, interessado e no fim, encarou-os intrigado.

- Acho que as coisas parecem fazer mais sentido agora. Posso ver o medalhão?

Nott pede confirmação a Yuzuriha com o olhar e a garota assente. O jovem passa o cordão por cima da cabeça e entrega o medalhão ao príncipe.

- Não há como falsificar isso de forma tão perfeita. Realmente, pertence a meu pai, Hakurei.

- Uma relíquia real? - Pergunta Yuzuriha.

- Sim. Eu creio que você encontrou-se com meu pai em algum momento, Nott. Talvez... Meu pai tenha encontrado o que procurava.

- O que seu pai procurava, majestade?

- A Terra Sagrada de Atlantis, Nott.

- A Terra... Sagrada? - Yuzuriha quase sentiu a bile queimando-lhe a garganta. - Isso é impossível, majestade. Nott provavelmente veio de algum outro vilarejo. Não poderia vir de uma terra que sequer existe mais.

- Dois anos aqui e nunca reconheceu ninguém ou esbarrou em alguém que o reconhecesse. Vindo de outro vilarejo próximo, é bastante improvável.

- Com todo o respeito, majestade, mas mais improvável do que vir de um lugar que pereceu nas lendas?

- Sim. Eu prefiro escolher uma possibilidade remota que leve ao paradeiro de meu tio. O que você faria, se estivesse no meu lugar, querida? Se, para salvar uma pessoa que você ama muito, tivesse de apostar numa possibilidade remota?

Yuzuriha pensava naquilo todos os dias desde que Yukio partiu. E se pudesse encontrá-lo? E se pudesse partir dali em busca dele, se dependesse de encontrar Atlantis para revê-lo? O que faria? Ela sabe o que Yukio faria. Tudo. Tudo para encontrá-la. Ela deveria fazer o mesmo. Tinha obrigação de fazer isso. Mas estaria o príncipe insinuando alguma coisa? Outra busca? Será que Nott era a prova de que a busca não seria infrutífera?

* * *

Sophitia chegou em casa, com sua bolsa de ferramentas nas costas, suada e cheirando a fuligem como era característico de seu dia-a-dia. Em seu quarto, jogou as ferramentas sobre a cama, malho, cinzel e tantas outras ferramentas de que os ferreiros alquimistas dispunham. Despiu-se e foi para o lavatório. Ligou a água quente, preparando seu banho e deitou-se lá, fechando os olhos e pensando na vida.

Podia ouvir as irmãs em seus quartos falando alto e reclamando. Ah, nada mudou. Ainda reclamavam das escolhas dela. De que forjas não eram o lugar de uma mulher. De que ela perderia a feminilidade.

A família não entendia que não queria outra coisa pra sua vida, além de forjar armas e lutar. Yuzuriha e cada mulher que se dedicava a se tornar uma maga eram um exemplo a ser seguido por ela.

E é o que Sophitia faria. Se dedicaria ao seu sonho. Ao menos Mu, o comandante dos Spellblades, acreditava em seu sonho. Sabia que ele provavelmente não veria beleza numa mulher que vive coberta de fuligem, contudo se havia alguém com quem ela se imaginaria junto é ele.

Vestiu seu robe e dirigiu-se para a sala de jantar onde a ceia estava servida. As quatro irmãs estavam sentadas ao redor da mesa, e ela, a cabeceira, já que se tornou a chefe da família.

- Hoje, encontramos um possível noivo pra você, Sophitia.

- Não estou interessada, Mina.

- Precisa aproveitar, enquanto seus braços ainda estão relativamente finos. Já quase se nota músculos neles. Não atrairá a atenção de um homem assim.

- Quem disse que quero a atenção de um homem, Cassandra? Agora, calem-se e comam.

Sophitia ouve uma batida a porta e se levanta para atender.

- Yuzuriha? O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem?

- Eu preciso falar com você.

As duas se dirigem para o quarto de forma um tanto conspiratória, atraindo a atenção das irmãs de Sophitia.

- Assim que ela não conseguirá um bom marido mesmo.

- Nossa irmã é um caso perdido.

No quarto, Yuzuriha explicou sobre o encontro com Shion e sobre sua teoria de que Nott poderia ter encontrado Hakurei em algum momento e que ele poderia ter encontrado Yukio. Não era novidade que Nott havia perdido sua memória, mas que em suas lembranças pudesse haver sinal do paradeiro de Yukio? Yuzuriha precisava fazer algo a respeito e precisaria de ajuda de alguém que se disporia a ajudar. A partir de Lemuria se fosse necessário. E esse alguém era Sophitia.

- Se houver uma chance de Yukio estar vivo, eu a ajudarei, Yuzuriha. Você tem minha palavra.

- Obrigada, Sophitia. Eu ainda não sei o que o Príncipe pretende fazer... Mas... Se houver uma nova expedição, eu pretendo ir.

- Tem certeza? Você sempre foi cética com relação a essas expedições.

- Mas e se for verdade? O medalhão...

- Não temos muitas evidências, Yuzuriha. Mas eu prometi ajudar, eu vou ajudar.

- Obrigada. - Yuzuriha abraça a amiga.

* * *

Conselho Real de Lemuria, presidido pelo rei Sage. O pequeno conselho dos mais veneráveis membros da nobreza lemuriana, pessoas de confiança do rei Sage. Pessoas sábias. E presente no conselho, desta única e exclusiva vez, Nott.

- E então, nobres senhores? Diante das evidências, creio que temos uma prova de que Atlantis ainda existe.

- Um medalhão não diz nada. - Diz Avido, um nobre conselheiro real que constantemente entrava em conflito com Shion. As palavras do conselheiro não o surpreenderam.

- Um medalhão real. Uma relíquia possuída por nosso antigo rei, meu pai Hakurei.

- É verdade. Gamanion e Oricalco. Oricalco não existe nestas terras. Não poderia ter sido forjado de um minério que não existe aqui. - Disse Sage estudando o medalhão.

- Mas ainda há algo a ser considerado. O jovem Ignotis não possui qualquer lembrança de nosso rei ou de Atlantis. Se é que veio mesmo de lá. Como poderia guiar-nos?

- Aster tem razão. Duas expedições foram realizadas. Vidas foram perdidas em busca de um sonho. E nosso rei provavelmente está morto também. - Avido novamente.

Shion se levantou.

- Meu pai partiu por um motivo. Salvar a todos nós. Ele sentiu a Árvore morrendo. Um perigo muito grande se aproximando.

- Um presságio o levou a perder a vida no mar. Foi o que ele viu. Sua majestade Hakurei se lançou a própria morte.

- Tio! Não ouça as palavras de Avido. Seus conselhos não visam o bem do povo Lemuriano, mas sim o próprio. - Shion interpelou. O tio ainda não respondeu. Ainda queria ouvir todos os argumentos antes de tomar uma decisão.

- E que bem poderia trazer ao povo Lemuriano, buscar uma terra amaldiçoada e perdida? E ainda há uma séria questão a ser levada em conta. Rumores da campanha militar de Wyvern contra as nações.

Sage olha para o membro do conselho, oficial comandante do exército Lemuriano, Mu.

- Temos confirmação de tropas Wyverninas se dirigindo a Lemuria enquanto nos falamos.

- O que significa que não podemos enviar tropas atrás de lendas e terras perdidas.

- Contudo, Lorde Avido... - Continuou Mu. - Eu digo que não deveríamos ignorar os apelos de meu príncipe e mestre, Shion.

Shion sentiu um enorme orgulho do discípulo neste momento e retribuiu com um sorriso e um leve aceno.

- Eu creio que um grupo de busca deve ser formado para partir em busca do rei.

* * *

Nott estava se sentindo nervoso com toda a conversa. A ideia de partir de Lemuria para conhecer um mundo tenebroso era assustadora, contudo, pensar que Yuzuriha sofria tanto pela perda do noivo enchia o coração do garoto com uma parcela de coragem e disposição de ajudar. Yuzuriha era uma amiga querida e fiel e gostaria de fazê-la feliz.

- Meu tio, Sage. O que me diz?

- Diante das circunstâncias, devo me preocupar com questões imediatas. E encontrar meu irmão, embora me doa dizer, não é uma delas. Sinto muito, meu sobrinho.

- Tio. Como regente de Lemuria, o senhor...

- Estou perfeitamente ciente de meus deveres, príncipe. Mas Lemuria não dispõe dos recursos para uma nova expedição.

- Um pequeno grupo... Apenas um pequeno...

- O que um pequeno grupo poderia fazer? Esta decisão está tomada. Eu... - Disse Sage com uma leve entonação. Chamando a atenção do príncipe. - Não posso tomar esta decisão. Pelas duas semanas em que ainda permanecerei como regente até que o príncipe Shion, verdadeiro herdeiro assuma o trono... - Sage lançou um olhar significativo para Shion. - Vou me dedicar única e exclusivamente ao povo de Lemuria... E orar para que um dia, meu irmão retorne para nós. Esta reunião está encerrada.

Shion fez uma breve reverência para Sage, um sinal para Mu e saiu, levando Nott consigo, para seus aposentos. Mu acompanhado de uma jovem lemuriana fechou a porta do quarto do príncipe.

- Jovem Ignotis. - Ele disse afoito. - Estaria disposto a cooperar com a busca?

- Sim, majestade. Minha amiga, Yuzuriha... Ela tem grande interesse nesta busca.

- Que tipo de interesse? - Perguntou Mu.

- O noivo dela, Yukio. Ele fez parte da expedição para encontrar o rei. Ela acredita que se puder encontrar o rei, talvez possa encontrar o noivo. E eu gostaria de fazer isso por ela. Ajudá-la como eu puder.

- Excelente.

- Meu príncipe. O rei Sage não aprovou a expedição.

- Eu sei, Mu. Mas ele me deu um sinal de que assim que eu for rei a decisão caberá a mim. Eu já me decidi. Encontrarei meu pai e o auxiliarei da melhor forma que eu puder.

- Eu me ofereço para ajudar então, meu príncipe.

- Não esperava menos de você, Mu. Sua participação me dá toda a confiança de que esta empreitada seria bem-sucedida. Mas na guerra iminente, sua participação será necessária. Você é importante demais aqui...

- Eu me ofereço então, majestade. - A garota que acompanhava Mu se pronuncia.

- Qual o seu nome minha jovem?

- Eloah Uhara.

- Ela é versada na arte da magia e do arco e flecha, meu príncipe. É forte, determinada e competente.

- Sua palavra me basta, Mu. Obrigado, Eloah.

A garota faz uma reverência.

- Nott. Sua amiga Yuzuriha... Qual o talento dela?

- Ela é uma maga, majestade. Formada na Academia.

- Excelente.

Shion caminha pelo quarto e abre um baú de onde tira um bastão de ferro, pequeno, cheio de runas encrustadas.

- Laevateinn...

- Sua arma mágica, meu senhor...

- Será de sua amiga, Nott... Se ela quiser participar desta demanda.

- Eu creio que ela aceitará, majestade.

- Ótimo. Serão meus hóspedes daqui em diante. Passaremos as duas próximas semanas preparando o grupo para a viagem. Discutindo nossas opções. Estudando os custos que serão bancados por mim. Mu, eu o encarrego de treinar estes jovens.

- Como ordenar, majestade.

- Eu sempre acreditei que meu pai não havia enlouquecido. - Shion leva as mãos aos ombros de Nott. - E graças a você, eu posso acreditar no retorno dele. Muito obrigado.

Nott corou ao notar o olhar sincero e profundo de Shion em seus olhos.

- Eloah. Poderia por gentileza escoltar este jovem até sua casa? - Shion perguntou e a garota imediatamente assentiu. - Amanhã, procure-me na Academia Arcana, Ignotis.

O jovem assentiu e partiu.

Continua...

* * *

_**Reviews**_

**Jules Heartilly:** Você quer dizer, alguém com um poderoso rugido de leão pra mudar a mente da Marin a respeito dos rangers, Jules-sama? Quem sabe? Quem sabe? Só o tempo dirá... 9.9

**Krika Haruno:** O caso da Maeve é complicado e eu vou explicar com mais detalhes mais tarde. Hehehehe... 8D

**Pure Petit:** Ah, essa tal de febre vai encher o saco por uns anos ainda, Neko-sama. E vocês já estão vendo climinha da Marin com Aiolia? Onde? 9.9


	9. Capítulo 8 - Wyvern

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e essa fic é escrita sem fins lucrativos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 08 - Wyvern**

O quarto de Pandora, a Feiticeira Negra, ficava próximo ao do imperador, o que por si só já deveria demonstrar o quanto a mulher conquistou a confiança do jovem imperador. Era uma suíte imensa e luxuosa, com uma cama digna de uma rainha, cercada por um dossel impecavelmente fabricado. O quarto possuía sobre a lareira uma pintura enorme de Alone Solidor e estantes com livros nas paredes. Talvez fosse o quarto dele, antes do pai morrer. Anexo ao quarto havia o lavatório, de onde vapor emanava. A feiticeira estava se banhando.

Sem se importar com ocasiões indecorosas, Rémy Felicién adentrou o quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Um jovem andrógino e esguio de longos cabelos loiros. Um olhar mais desatento quase o confundiria por uma moça. Felizmente as vestimentas masculinas o poupavam do embaraço de ser confundido com uma. Na maioria das vezes.

- Senhorita Pandora? - Disse o jovem de forma um pouco afetada. - Senhorita Pandora, está vestida?

A Feiticeira sai do banheiro, vestindo seu robe, sem se importar se o jovem poderia ver sua nudez.

- O que deseja, Rémy? - A feiticeira respondeu com leve mal humor.

- Senhorita Pandora, vim apenas lhe informar que o Juiz-Magistrado Radamanthys acabou de chegar em Odasca escoltando o Cônsul Solo.

- Ótimo. Fez um bom trabalho.

- Ah, sua satisfação com meu trabalho me enche de alegria, senhorita Pandora!

A mulher senta-se diante da penteadeira para arrumar seus cabelos e Rémy prontamente se coloca ao dispor dela.

- Ah, Senhorita Pandora. Se não se importa que eu pergunte e não estou de forma alguma contrariando sua decisão, afinal, a senhorita sabe que estou extremamente feliz por sua Majestade ter me encarregado de auxiliá-la... Mas por que me escolheu para monitorar os movimentos deste Juiz? Sinto que haveria formas muito melhores de eu servi-la. Meu tempo poderia ser muito melhor gasto se empenhado em outras tarefas...

- Esta é a única tarefa que eu tenho para você no momento.

- Entendo. Enfim, como o imperador ordenou, estou a seu dispor...

- Sinto um tom de protesto em sua voz, Remy?

- Oh, não. Perdoe-me senhorita. Eu apenas lamento não poder servi-la mais.

- Chega de bajulação. Meu cabelo está bom. – Pandora ordena a Remy, que se encontrava penteando os longos cabelos negros da feiticeira.

A mulher se levanta, removendo novamente o robe e caminhando até o armário embutido, onde havia diversos modelos de vestidos, todos na cor negra e todos condizentes com sua nova condição. E também, todos desenhados de forma a realçar os atributos da bela mulher. Todos luxuosos.

- Alguma tarefa pra mim nesta tarde, Senhorita?

- Não. Eu estarei ocupada, servindo a vontade do Imperador. Mas você pode preparar o remédio de sua majestade.

- Ah, sim. O remédio. Será um prazer. Algo mais, senhorita Pandora?

- Sim. Na verdade, acabei de me lembrar de outra tarefa que tenho pra você. Faça suas malas. Você irá para Samad.

- Ah, sim. Sam... Samad? - Perguntou o jovem exasperado.

- Sim. De agora em diante, você supervisionará e reportará diretamente a mim, os passos do Juiz-magistrado Radamanthys. Há uma carta assinada oficialmente por sua majestade sobre a penteadeira. Você está encarregado de levá-la a Radamanthys.

- Milady! Samad? É tão quente e... Árido! E por que a senhorita deseja que eu supervisione pessoalmente um Juiz qualquer?

- O imperador por um acaso disse que está entre suas funções questionar minhas ordens, Remy?

- Não. Não, senhorita. - O jovem faz uma reverência. - Como sempre, estou feliz e honrado por servi-la.

- Ótimo. Esta discussão está acabada.

A feiticeira se vira e sai do quarto, deixando o jovem Remy para trás, remoendo suas frustrações.

* * *

Salão Imperial. O Salão do Trono de onde Alone Solidor governa Wyvern. A mesa de jantar havia sido servida e neste momento apenas o Imperador, a Feiticeira Pandora e Phillip Silver Rest, o Clérigo da Igreja de Wyvern com uma aparência quase infantil.

Ele é a resposta para o que todos se perguntam. Como a Feiticeira caiu nas graças do imperador em primeiro lugar?

Ela procurou o clérigo e fez uma proposta. O clérigo duvidou a princípio. O que a mulher propunha era magia negra e como clérigo, Phillip tinha obrigação de denunciá-la às autoridades. Mas a proposta da mulher era tentadora demais. Tentadora o suficiente para que Phillip buscasse o imperador e lhe apresentasse a proposta.

Surpreendentemente, o clérigo buscou o imperador e apresentou sua proposta, correndo risco de ser executado. Mas confiou no fato de que o imperador se interessaria tanto quanto ele na proposta da mulher, que se houvesse se provado uma mentira, teria sido queimada viva em praça pública.

A proposta era bem simples. E se pudessem ter de volta um dos maiores heróis da história de Wyvern? Condecorado soldado que certa vez salvou a vida do imperador. Lutou muitas batalhas, nunca esperando recompensa. Um verdadeiro patriota de Wyvern. Morreu como soldado raso, servindo a causa de Wyvern. O imperador lhe concedeu um suntuoso mausoléu para honrar sua morte.

Pandora conquistou o apreço do imperador, com uma simples e singela promessa.

A Feiticeira adentrou o salão e fez uma reverência. Ficou calada como sabia muito bem que deveria ficar até ser solicitada. Quando o imperador terminou de comer ele finalmente se dirigiu a Feiticeira.

- Há quanto tempo milady Pandora desfruta de minha generosidade sob meu teto?

- Há dois anos.

- Dois anos. Eu diria que é bastante generosidade da parte de um rei.

- A generosidade de vossa graça é sem precedentes.

- Não zombe. Eu lhe aviso.

Sem esperar um convite a mulher sentou-se a mesa. Se Alone ficou injuriado com o gesto não demonstrou. Afinal, já estava demonstrando traços de irritação.

- Vossa graça está insatisfeito com meus serviços? Eu o levei a vitória contra seus inimigos.

- Meus soldados o fizeram.

- Com minha orientação. Minha magia.

- É uma maga, de fato. Mas tenho muitos magos sob meu serviço.

- Nenhum que possa cumprir o que eu prometi, vossa graça.

- O que me prometeu é vazio. Até que cumpra.

- Começo a entender o motivo de minha convocação. E de vossa irritação.

- Presuma de menos.

A feiticeira levou a mão à jarra de vinho e serviu-se de uma taça, que bebericou lentamente e depositou-a vazia sobre a mesa.

- Minha promessa não foi vazia, vossa graça. Eu apenas esperava o momento certo para cumpri-la. Levá-lo-ei até ele. Já estou pronta.

Phillip não confiava na feiticeira e permanecia calado. Ele também sabia que não deveria falar a menos que solicitado.

- Por que agora?

- Seu pai não era um tolo, vossa graça. Ele escondeu o corpo muito bem. Graças aos diários de seu pai, aos quais vossa graça me deu acesso, eu finalmente descobri onde o corpo está e posso cumprir minha promessa.

- Ainda estou cético quanto a isso. Magia negra nunca foi bem-vinda neste reino. Mas você se provou valiosa.

- Magia não é branca ou negra, vossa graça. Magia é apenas magia.

- Um argumento que já ouvi antes. - Virou-se para Phillip. - Do que você precisa?

- Outro motivo para ter levado tanto tempo. O que eu precisava era de um lugar onde o ritual poderia ser realizado. Passei dois anos preparando a ala leste para o ritual. E agora, eu só preciso de um pequeno batalhão, vossa graça.

- Um batalhão? Para que?

- Para buscar o corpo.

* * *

A floresta de Alta-kith que separa a fronteira de Wyvern com as montanhas de Lemuria. Alta-kith tem sido por muitos séculos uma floresta considerada mágica e sagrada, lar do clã dos druidas. Não qualquer clã de druidas. Os druidas deste clã descendiam de uma longa linhagem de eremitas com grandes poderes.

Esta floresta nunca conheceu o mal, nem mesmo nos tempos de guerra mais intensos de Yggdrasil. A floresta de Alta-kith permaneceu imaculada. Nunca houve nesta floresta nada que interessasse a ambição humana e as lendas das criaturas que nela viviam e a protegiam, afastavam qualquer um que pensasse em desbravá-la. Foi por isso que o Imperador Solidor anterior decidiu esconder o túmulo de Morgan Grey ali, onde ninguém pudesse violá-lo.

Mas estes são tempos tenebrosos para os seis reinos. Talvez, mais tenebrosos do que os reinos jamais conheceram. Pela primeira vez, uma feiticeira, comandando um grupo de 3 Juízes e um exército de cavaleiros negros adentram a floresta.

À frente, montada num corcel negro, vinha Pandora. Atrás, os Juízes-Magistrados Violet, Aiacos e Kagaho. O batalhão adentra a floresta imediatamente chamando a atenção dos seres que nela vivem. Pássaros voam e esquilos correm pelas árvores anunciando a chegada dos visitantes de negro.

As irmãs brincavam pela floresta, como faziam todos os dias. Apesar de seus mais de 20 anos, eram inocentes e despreocupadas, como era comum dos druidas e sua vida desapegada. As irmãs se amavam incondicionalmente e amavam a vida que levavam.

Lia tinha cabelos brancos e longos, um pouco embolado e cheio de nós. Sua roupa era um pouco reveladora para os padrões da sociedade Wyvernina, mas entre os druidas, não havia tanta malícia. Consistia de um top pra cobrir os seios e uma saia rasgada, ambos azuis escuros, que deixava a mostra às pernas torneadas. Sua irmã Lara tinha cabelos vermelhos como fogo, volumoso e bonito. Sua roupa era um pouco mais recatada que a da irmã, consistindo de um top pra cobrir os seios e uma longa saia, ambos verdes.

Adoravam provocar uma a outra e era assim que imaginavam passar o resto de suas vidas. Lia estava sentada na grama, conversando com alguns coelhos, quando a irmã estava pendurada na árvore, jogando folhas em seu cabelo.

- Lara! - diz Lia sorridente. - Você nunca para!

- Mas você fica tão linda de folhinhas na cabeça.

A jovem desce da árvore.

- Além do mais, não foi ideia minha.

- Ah, claro que não. Aposto que foi de um pardal. Ou uma andorinha como da última vez.

- Eu acho que foi de uma coruja.

- Corujas a essa hora do dia?

- É possível.

As primeiras a receberem o aviso dos visitantes foram as irmãs Lia e Lara. Jovens promissoras do clã que se aventuravam pela floresta todos os dias. Nunca saíram da floresta e sonhavam com o mundo lá fora. Contudo, os anciões sempre diziam que não há nada lá para os druidas. O mundo dos Druidas não se encontra em torres de pedra, mas sim, nas árvores vivas da floresta e entre os animais.

Os homens da cidade esqueceram-se do que o homem realmente precisa. Precisa apenas de unidade com a natureza. A natureza provém alimento e conforto. Tudo que um homem pode querer. Mas assim que aprenderam a construir cidades e valorizar minérios acima da vida, os valores dos homens se perderam.

- Ouviu isso, Lia? Os "roupas de metal" estão vindo para a floresta!

- Nunca tivemos visitas do povo de metal antes, Lara. Quero vê-los.

- O vovô disse que os homens de metal já vieram uma vez. Há muito tempo, um rei veio. Ele pediu ao vovô que enterrassem um homem na floresta. Em algum lugar.

- Mentira!

- Verdade! Eu ouvi a vovó conversando com o vovô a respeito uma vez.

- Eu quero ver os homens de metal, Lara. Quero saber como eles são.

- Deve ser perigoso.

- Como se isso fosse deter você. Vamos!

* * *

Correram pela floresta, seguindo os animais alvoroçados. Chegaram até uma colina, observando o horizonte de longe, na direção da aldeia. Os animais lhes diziam que as pessoas se dirigiam para a Aldeia. Trocaram olhares, como só elas sabiam se comunicar e seus corpos mudaram. Transformaram-se em lobos e correram pela mata em direção a aldeia.

Chegaram a aldeia em questão de minutos, transformando-se novamente em humanas e quase sem fôlego.

- Eu venci desta vez, Lara!

- Ao menos uma vez.

- Eu já te venci antes. Como da última vez.

- Não. Da última vez, eu venci.

- Parem de discutir vocês duas. - disse a anciã da aldeia. - E deveriam estar cuidando do pomar, invés de correrem por aí como lobas!

- Vovó! Os animais disseram que os homens de metal estão vindo pra cá.

- O que? - Perguntou a anciã alarmada. - Homens de metal...

O olhar que a anciã lançou para o ancião foi ainda mais alarmado. As duas meninas não entenderam. Apenas obedeceram quando lhes foi dito que entrassem nas cavernas no sopé da montanha, onde os druidas viviam.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, os druidas reuniram-se no centro da vila, numa clareira esperando para recepcionar os visitantes. Quando Pandora e seu batalhão chegaram, o ancião colocou-se a frente dos outros.

- Bem-vindos. - Ele disse de forma um pouco cerimonial, que pouco fez para esconder de que aquelas pessoas não eram de fato bem-vindas. - São viajantes perdidos?

Pandora não responde de imediato. Primeiro, ela observa a aldeia. Casas construídas dentro de cascas de árvores mortas e cavernas. A aldeia era decorada com menires e no centro havia um dólmen imenso.

- Não estamos perdidos. Sabemos muito bem onde estamos e o que queremos. E creio que você sabe também, velho.

- Nosso povo não quer nada com vocês. Não temos nada que possam lhes interessar.

- Não viemos atrás de ouro. Ou jóias. Mas o que buscamos pode ser considerado um tesouro... De rei...

O ancião troca um breve olhar com a anciã, que não passou despercebido por Pandora. A feiticeira sorriu.

- Vê? Estamos no lugar certo.

- Está enganada. - Disse um jovem druida. - Não possuímos tesouro. Vão embora.

- Entendo. Talvez, eu esteja errada. Eu vim de muito longe para encontrar o que procuro. Mas eu poderia jurar que foi aqui que o tesouro foi enterrado. Um corpo...

A anciã sabia que nunca tinha visto a mulher na vida antes, mas os olhos do ancião se arregalaram quando ela falou sobre o corpo. Pandora sorriu.

- Vá embora! - Exclamou o ancião.

Pandora proclamou um feitiço e uma luz verde brotou de sua mão, atingindo o peito do druida que caiu de costas. Aquele pareceu ter sido o sinal para os Juízes e os cavaleiros negros sacarem suas espadas e partirem pra cima das pessoas.

As duas irmãs, observaram horrorizadas a carnificina. Acostumadas a vida gentil e mansa dos druidas, elas nunca se depararam com o horror da guerra e da morte. O aço dos juízes riscava o ar, derramando uma torrente de sangue pela grama verde. Mulheres, idosos e crianças. Ninguém foi poupado, exceto pelos anciãos que foram espancados e aprisionados.

Pandora observava tudo, de forma indiferente, de cima de seu corcel negro, enquanto os anciãos são colocados prostrados de joelhos a sua frente e os demais são passados a espada.

A porta é arrombada pelos cavaleiros de armadura negra e as duas irmãs, arrastadas para fora. Os soldados já comentavam em voz baixa o que pretendiam fazer com duas jovens selvagens tão bonitas. Elas não entendiam o que eles planejavam, mas sabiam que não seria bom.

Elas nunca haviam se deparado com pessoas mortas de forma tão grotesca antes. As únicas pessoas que viram mortas foram de velhice. Adormecidas de forma singela, semblantes plácidos, em paz. Nunca viram mortos com faces horrorizadas antes.

Foram colocadas de joelhos diante de Pandora que desceu de seu cavalo negro, segurando-se em seu manto e em seu cajado de metal, no formato de uma serpente.

- Eu quero saber... - Começou a feiticeira a falar, lentamente, andando de um lado a outro. - Onde está o túmulo do soldado.

Lia e Lara se lembram da conversa que tiveram. Havia mesmo um homem de metal enterrado ali.

- O que você poderia querer com um túmulo?

- Não lhes devo satisfação. Mas vocês me devem. Suas vidas estão em jogo. Ou as vidas destas mulheres, caso não deem valor as próprias. Quem falará primeiro?

- Você profanaria o local de descanso eterno de um homem? Por quê?

- Ele não vai reclamar. Pelo contrário, talvez me agradeça.

- Proferimos um juramento de não permitir violação do túmulo. Ao seu rei.

- Imperador. E é sob ordem do filho dele, o novo imperador, que estou aqui. O novo imperador, Alone Solidor deseja o corpo.

- Sacrilégio.

Pandora parou ao ouvir as palavras do ancião e se voltou pra ele sorrindo. Ela se aproximou dele, muito próximo de seu rosto e levou a mão a sua testa, entoando um feitiço. O velho gritou quando a luz esverdeada emanou da mão da feiticeira, fazendo o homem cair morto no chão.

As irmãs desabaram em prato e desespero ao verem mais uma pessoa que amavam morrer diante de seus olhos.

- Digam-me o que preciso saber. Ou o destino de todos, será o deste velho.

Uma anciã se levanta e aponta para o dólmen.

- Cesse este massacre. O que você procura está ali. Deixe-nos em paz.

Pandora caminhou até o Dólmen e acariciou-o com a mão. Podia sentir algo ali, naquela terra, naquelas pedras, de místico. Pegou seu cajado e começou a entoar um feitiço. O ar ficou pesado e a luz pareceu desaparecer. O céu foi momentaneamente coberto de nuvens e uma ventania carregada de maldade passou por ali, uivando. Um relâmpago partiu o ar e atingiu o Dólmen, destruindo as rochas e escavando a terra para revelar um caixão de pedra numa cratera fumegante.

Até os juízes estavam impressionados com a demonstração de poder da feiticeira.

- Retirem o corpo...

- Nos deixarão em paz agora? - Perguntou a anciã horrorizada pela destruição do monumento sagrado.

- Eu, sim. Mas infelizmente, vocês obstruíram a justiça e seus destinos não mais descansam em minhas mãos. Mas nas dos Juízes-Magistrados.

- A sentença é: Culpados. - Disse o Juíz Aiacos sorrindo e sacando as espadas. - Sua pena é a morte.

Os cavaleiros negros terminaram de massacrar o restante dos anciãos e das pessoas, deixando apenas as duas irmãs de joelhos diante de Pandora.

- Vocês temem a morte... Não temem?

As irmãs, chorosas, não responderam.

- Não é fácil serem lançadas sem preparo para os braços da morte... Mas vocês não precisam temer a morte. A vida, às vezes pode ser pior do que a morte. Talvez, um dia, vocês possam me dizer se é verdade... Possam me dizer se preferiam terem morrido neste dia...

Pandora entoou um novo feitiço, roubando a luz do ambiente, a não ser pelo cajado de serpente que emitia aquela bruxuleante luz verde emanando dos olhos da cobra. As irmãs são surpreendidas por um clarão e envoltas na escuridão.

* * *

Na Taverna Duende da Cerveja, em um de seus quartos, Máscara da Morte acorda, sentindo a pele de Valyha em contato com a sua, os cabelos dela roçando seu rosto. Ambos sedosos e macios. Reconfortantes.

Máscara da Morte reparou em tantas noites passadas ao lado dela que a mulher era completamente macia e sedosa. Exceto pelas palmas das mãos. Eram calejadas. Não apenas de trabalho duro na taberna. Eram calos de um guerreiro. Máscara da Morte sempre desconfiava que Valyha escondesse mais por trás do belo sorriso do que aparentava.

Circulavam rumores e contos, lendas passadas de boca-a-boca, sobre uma feiticeira que há muito tempo lutou ao lado do Necromante na guerra de Atlantis, se é que este lugar existiu mesmo. Apenas pequenas informações batiam, como descrição do rosto e dos cabelos.

Como se ela tivesse sentido Máscara da Morte observando-a, acordou. Tinha belos olhos negros e profundos, que transmitiam mais sabedoria do que uma plebeia prostituta poderia adquirir. Mas ao mesmo tempo, era um olhar felino e sedutor como o de uma princesa de Samad. Sua pele alva a deixava parecida com uma mulher Asgardiana e seu corpo esguio e belo, no entanto, a fazia parecer-se com uma lemuriana. Contudo, seus maneirismos e sotaque possuíam um toque de Claymore. Fosse quem fosse, Valyha parecia ter viajado muito. Mask nunca soube identificar exatamente de onde são seus traços.

Outro mistério que a mulher carregava eram as cicatrizes. Pequenas cicatrizes na testa que mal podiam ser percebidas. Cicatrizes que a mulher disse ter adquirido na infância e poucos notavam que ela as tinha. Apenas Máscara, que era mais próximo e mais íntimo dela já reparou nelas. E uma outra, no abdome, uma marca terrível que maculava o belo corpo. Era com certeza uma cicatriz de batalha, o que provava que Valyha não era estranha a elas.

- Uma moeda por seus pensamentos...

- Eu pensei que era eu quem deveria pagar aqui. Mas fique com a sua moeda.

- Eu sou a prostituta mais cara de Wyvern, segundo alguns frequentadores da taberna. Uma moeda não me fará falta.

- Ainda assim, terá meus pensamentos de graça.

- Um presente. Só falta dizer que pretende me tirar desta vida árdua, se casar comigo e fazer de mim uma lady... "Oh, vejam... É Lady Puta, num maravilhoso vestido de seda! Ela não está linda? Quem será que a convidará para dançar?" Hahahahaha...

- Já tivemos esta conversa antes. Eu adoraria tirar você dessa vida e casar com você. Não ligo pro que pensariam de você. Eu sou um plebeu. Nenhuma armadura ou posto de juiz vai mudar isso. Nobreza e respeito não estão no sangue. Me casaria com você e simplesmente mataria quem a insultasse.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Ninguém abaixo de um juiz pode pagar meu preço, querido. E todo juiz de Wyvern é esperto o suficiente pra saber que sou única e exclusivamente sua. Eu só me deito com você. Sabe disso.

Valyha sentou-se na cama, deixando o lençol cair, revelando seu corpo nu e belo.

- Não tem nada a ver. Não estou falando isso por que sinto ciúmes.

Máscara da Morte se levanta e volta a se vestir.

- Não precisa ficar com raiva. - Diz a mulher.

- Não estou com raiva.

- Então do que se trata realmente esta conversa?

- Quem é você?

- Você sabe quem eu sou.

- Não é uma prostituta. Não é uma espiã. Você é mais do que isso, não é?

- Faria diferença? - A mulher se espreguiça. - Eu sou o que você vê. E nada mais importa.

Máscara da Morte pega sua espada, retira a lâmina da bainha, observando o brilho. Lâmina forjada pelos melhores ferreiros de Wyvern. Um aço que cortaria uma árvore com um único movimento. Valyha ainda o observava como se sua mente tentasse entender o que se passa na dele.

- Eu gostaria que você fosse comigo numa jornada.

- Outra jornada? Você mal chegou.

- Estamos em guerra.

- E quer me levar pra guerra também pra não ficar com saudade? Bom, acho que se eu ficasse aqui, eu seria mais incentivo pra você voltar.

- Hahahaha... Isso seria. Mas eu quero que você vá comigo.

- Isso é um pedido ou uma ordem?

- Um pedido.

Valyha o estudou. Ele tinha algo em mente. Ela só não conseguia saber o que. Ele era indecifrável às vezes, e imaginou que fosse isso que o tornava tão amedrontador para seus inimigos. Saber que ele nunca a machucaria era bem reconfortante.

- Que utilidade eu poderia ter em uma guerra? Além de aquecê-lo à noite, obviamente.

- Eu ainda vou pensar numa resposta pra isso.

Máscara da Morte sorriu, vestiu sua camisa e partiu. Quando Valyha se vestiu e desceu para mais um dia de trabalho, ele estava em uma mesa, comendo tranquilamente. Ela vestiu seu avental e começou a trabalhar.

- Se quiser, posso conversar com Gillie sobre alugar um quarto pra você.

- Estou passando muito tempo aqui, não é?

- Você está estranho, Maskie. - Ela disse sorrindo pra ele. - O que está havendo? Vai ficar aqui me vigiando pra saber se não vou pra cama com outro homem?

- Não. Claro que não. Estou apenas apreciando meu desjejum.

Valyha deu de ombros, desistindo de tentar entender a mente do amante e voltou a trabalhar. Assim que foi atender uma mesa com quatro homens mal-encarados, um deles segurou-a pelos braços.

- O que quer?

- Você.

Ela lançou um olhar a Mask, que fingia não ver o que estava acontecendo e continuava comendo tranquilamente. Ocasionalmente, bebericava seu vinho e disfarçadamente olhava para ela.

- Sinto muito, rapazes. Vocês não podem pagar meu preço.

Gillie também lançou um olhar para Máscara da Morte como quem dizia "resolvam lá fora". Mas ele não se manifestou. Os quatro homens se levantaram. Tinham punhais e facas nos cintos e as mãos pareciam preparadas pra pegá-los a qualquer momento. A mulher se livrou do agarro do primeiro e os enfrentou de queixo erguido.

- Não vão querer fazer isso.

Um dos homens colocou um pesado saco de moedas na mesa.

- Ouvimos dizer que tem uma puta nessa pocilga que se acha boa demais pra plebeus. E só aceita foder com um ricaço.

- E viemos colocar essa puta no seu devido lugar.

- Vamos te foder. Os quatro. E não vamos pagar.

Valyha colocou as mãos na cintura e os encarou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ela não estava gostando daquilo. Nem um pouco. Seus lábios se moviam, sem emitir som, rogando uma praga sobre o homem que sacava suas adagas e caminhava lentamente na direção dela.

- Ei!

Valyha olha para o lado ao ouvir a voz de Máscara da Morte e vê uma espada sendo lançada em sua direção. Ela pegou-a no ar. Sem entender, olhou para Máscara da Morte que não havia se levantado e entendeu a mensagem. "Se vire".

Os homens riam e gargalhavam só de vê-la com aquela espada em mãos.

Sua mão tremia ao sentir o cabo da espada entre os dedos. Flashes de lembranças de uma vida há muito esquecida assaltam sua mente. Gritos de dor, imagens de sangue e violência surgindo como um turbilhão.

Valyha abandonou esta vida há muito tempo e estava prestes a ser arrastada de volta pra ela. Não queria isso. Estas lembranças despertavam um sentimento dentro de si que ela não queria sentir.

- Ei! - Gritou Gillie para os homens. - Vocês não vão querer começar isso aqui.

- Está tudo bem, Gill...

Valyha foi interrompida por um tapa no rosto e quase caiu no chão, apoiando-se no balcão.

- Já chega! - Gillie gritou.

Os olhos de Valyha se estreitaram e ela se colocou de pé.

Ela sacou a espada atirando a bainha de lado e provocando mais gargalhadas dos homens. O que havia agarrado seu braço antes avança para cima dela e Valyha desfere um golpe de espada. Perfeito. Preciso. Mortal. A lâmina rasgou o peito do homem, do flanco direito, passando pelo abdome até o ombro esquerdo. O homem caiu morto no chão.

Outro atacou com a faca, que foi defendida e atirada de lado por um movimento preciso. A lâmina da espada atravessou o peito do malfeitor. Valyha empurrou-o com o pé e jogou-o para trás, retirando a espada de seu peito. Os outros dois já estavam receosos. Decidiram que seria melhor atacá-la ao mesmo tempo.

Sem qualquer dificuldade, Valyha movimentou a espada, decepando a mão de um e rasgando os olhos de outro. Ambos estavam desarmados agora. O que havia perdido a mão recebeu um golpe no pescoço fazendo seu sangue esguichar. O que havia sido cegado gritava tateando pelas mesas, amaldiçoando a prostituta e caindo de joelhos. Valyha caminhou até ele e apunhalou-o pelas costas. O último caiu morto no chão.

Suas mãos tremiam e ela encarava a carnificina que acabara de realizar como se não acreditasse em si mesma. Máscara da Morte finalmente achou conveniente deixar sua refeição para se envolver na "briga".

- Eu fico com isso, querida. - Disse Máscara, pegando a espada das mãos dela.

- Agora vai ensinar minhas meninas a matar também? - Gritou Gillie, bufando.

Máscara pegou o saco de moedas de ouro dos homens, avaliou o conteúdo e jogou-o para Gillie.

- Pelo trabalho, Gillie. E estou requisitando Valyha por um instante.

Valyha se recompôs e acompanhou Máscara para fora da taberna, enquanto ele limpava o sangue da lâmina com um lenço e voltava a embainhá-la. Do lado de fora, Máscara da Morte parecia orgulhoso, como um professor olhando para uma aluna que acabou de provar ter aprendido todos os seus ensinamentos.

- O que você ganhou com isso? - Disse ela sorrindo.

- Provar que eu estava certo.

- E agora? Quer que eu vista uma armadura negra e imponha a lei?

- Não. - Ele abanou a mão. - Não combina com você. Você é linda demais.

- Quem eram eles? - A mulher perguntou, parecendo lisonjeada pelo elogio.

- Prisioneiros. Criminosos condenados à forca. Retirei-os da prisão. Então não se sinta mal por eles.

- Sentir-me mal? Por favor...

- É verdade. Eu sei muito bem que aquela tremedeira que você sentiu, após enfiar sua espada nas costas do cretino não era medo. Não. Atacou e brandiu a espada como uma verdadeira assassina. Matou sem pensar duas vezes.

- Aprendi há muito tempo que o mundo é cruel... Ou você mata... ou morre.

Máscara imaginou se aquelas palavras significavam que era comum Valyha sofrer tentativas de estupro ou se ela já havia experimentado batalhas antes. Seu instinto lhe dizia que era um pouco de cada.

- Exato. Palavras de um guerreiro. Muito bem treinado. A firmeza com que segurou a espada. Era como se ela fosse uma extensão de seu braço. A forma como atacou, tão impetuosa. Querida, você me lembra a mim mesmo quando era mais jovem.

- Chegue ao ponto. O que realmente deseja de mim, Mask?

- Que você parta comigo nesta missão. Eu poderia usar seus talentos.

- Mas, por que eu?

- Por que não você?

- Uma mera prostituta?

- Uma mera prostituta não saberia brandir uma espada desta forma.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Talvez meu pai tenha sido um guerreiro que me ensinou a lutar. Talvez, eu ache que não haja mais tanto valor no talento de empunhar uma espada.

- Por favor. Se tem um talento que nunca perde o valor neste mundo é o de matar.

Ela caminhou, olhando para as pessoas da cidade, correndo e trabalhando atribuladas, camponeses conduzindo suas carroças para vender suas colheitas no mercado e suspirou.

- Tenho uma vida boa aqui. Sirvo umas mesas, faço amor com um lindo homem, não tenho qualquer preocupação e ganho um bom dinheiro. Por que eu deixaria tudo isso pra trás pra ir em busca de guerras? Não sou um tolo guerreiro. Glória nenhuma me espera lá. Nem me interessaria se esperasse.

- Você não me deixou terminar meu raciocínio.

Máscara se aproximou dela, puxou-a pelos braços e roubou-lhe um molhado e ardente beijo.

- Aquela tremedeira é nostalgia. É seu corpo se lembrando da emoção de lutar e matar. Como um veterano quando trava sua primeira batalha após um longo período de paz. E basta tocar numa espada e travar uma luta contra um inimigo para trazer todas as lembranças de volta.

Máscara da Morte beijou-a mais uma vez e virou-se.

- Pense bem se estiver interessada. Partirei amanhã para Pallasvelda. Mas esperarei uma resposta da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos...

Valyha sorriu.

Mas as palavras de Máscara a preocuparam. Teria sentido mesmo satisfação em tirar aquelas vidas? Há muito tempo, ela não matava. E sim. Já fora boa nisso. Mas abandonou a vida de matança há muito tempo e não queria se envolver mais com aquilo.

Agora, se voltasse a vida de antes, não sabia se poderia abandoná-la novamente. Matar era um vício. Você podia se livrar dele, mas teria de permanecer em eterna vigilância para não fraquejar. Uma vez que uma vida é tirada novamente por suas mãos, você tem uma recaída.

E quando se dá conta, está trilhando novamente uma estrada que não trilhava há muito tempo, deixando uma trilha de cadáveres para trás.

Valyha estremeceu. Mas não soube dizer se era medo ou ansiedade. Teria de decidir se partiria com ele. Amava Máscara da Morte e descobriu que não poderia dizer "não" pra ele. Mas e se dizer "sim" significasse fazer o que pretendia jamais fazer novamente?

Continua...

* * *

_**Reviews**_

**RavenclawWitch:** Ih, não elogia muito que eu fico convencido, heim? 9.9 E o Shaka cheio de mulheres? Olha o bafão! Fofoca corre solta em Claymore! 8D

**Vengeresse Lolita:** Bom, se for por preguiça eu perdôo... ú.u #TeamSagiTaurus entende [Apanha]. Sobre a Marin, ela parece meio boboca por que foi uma menina criada num casulo, nunca saiu pra ver o mundo, sabe? E acaba acreditando nessas bobagens que andam dizendo por aí. Mas sabe o que acontece com essas pessoas que crescem num casulo e depois são jogadas no mundo, né? Elas amadurecem. XD

**Jules Heartilly:** Bom, Jules-sama. Em se tratando de um personagem da Lune-sensei a gente tem de caprichar na fofolice, né? ú.u [Apanha mais] E no mais, seis semanas passam rápido... 9.9 [Apanha forever]

**Krika Haruno:** Psé. Sua Eloah não foi a única que eu esqueci de colocar na lista de selecionadas. E provavelmente não será a última. Então... Espero que tenha gostado. 9.9

Enfim, gente. Só gostaria de dizer que estou adorando escrever essa fic e espero que vocês estejam gostando dela tanto quanto eu. n.n

_Beijos e abraços do Ikarus._

_Metal Ikarus, signing off._


	10. Capítulo 9 - Regulus

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e essa fic é escrita sem fins lucrativos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Regulus**

Palácio real de Odasca. Por 300 anos a casa Ceratto governou sobre Odasca. Os Ceratto governaram com justiça e bondade para com o povo até recentemente, quando Wyvern invadiu Samad e conquistou seu país.

Para a princesa Hadassah Tamari de Ceratto foi o pior dia de sua vida. Até ela descobrir que Sir Saga Va'linor, um dos maiores oficiais do exército Samdino e da Ordem dos Cavaleiros de Samad assassinou seu pai. Escrava e órfã. Eram as condições que definiam Hadassah.

Os preparos para o casamento andavam rápidos, com milhares de servos decorando o palácio e preparando o banquete. Ela seria casada com o consul Solo, enviado especial do Império, para consolidar o domínio imperial sobre seu país.

Um casamento forçado como apenas a nobreza era capaz de providenciar. Ela se tornaria Hadassah Tamari Solo, a Refém. Eram estes pensamentos que a faziam divagar tanto a ponto de ignorar as perguntas das criadas que ajeitavam seu vestido.

- Está tudo bem, majestade?

- Sim. Estou ótima.

- Deve estar tão feliz que está sonhando acordada, majestade.

- É. Deve ser isso.

- O consul Solo é um bom homem, segundo ouvi dizer.

- E é bonito. Não será tão mal, majestade.

- Gostaria de ficar sozinha. Saiam.

As serviçais obedeceram.

Não. Não seria tão mal. Poderia ser pior. Contudo, ela ainda se casaria com um homem que nunca viu na vida. Que não amava. E ainda seria uma refém, uma prisioneira usada para manter seu reino submisso.

_"Será que deu certo?"_, ela pensou. _"Será que minha mensagem chegou ao seu destino?" _O barulho da porta se fechando chamou sua atenção. Uma das serviçais não tinha saído como ela ordenara e antes que pudesse questionar sua teimosia, a criada se manifestou.

- Tire sua mente das perturbações, majestade. - Disse a jovem loira e baixa. De rosto alegre e um tanto sardento. Uma jovenzinha bonita, pelo que a princesa pode perceber.

- Por que acha que minha mente está perturbada?

- Posso ver em seus olhos. É o mesmo olhar de quando eu fui vendida como escrava e vim parar aqui. Eu via meu destino como uma maldição. Mas quando penso como poderia ter sido pior... Talvez seja muito submisso da minha parte dizer que estou satisfeita com a minha vida como serviçal, mas definitivamente poderia ser pior.

- Não sei se me acostumaria a viver numa gaiola.

- Perdão, majestade... Mas já não vive? O que mudaria?

- Está dizendo que eu devo me submeter? Me ajoelhar diante do meu inimigo?

- Não pense como uma prisão. Os Seis Reinos estão em guerra contra Wyvern. Muita morte e miséria ainda está para atingir os outros reinos, assim como atingiu Samad. Mas a tempestade já passou por Samad. Agora vem a bonança. Um casamento traria paz entre os dois reinos. Wyvern e Samad. Muitos Samadinos seriam poupados da morte.

- Você é... Muito sábia para uma plebeia. Qual o seu nome?

A menina fez uma reverência.

- Me chamo Layla, majestade. Com licença.

* * *

O consul Solo chega ao palácio de Samad, acompanhado de cavaleiros de armadura negra e o Juiz Radamanthys.

- Você se encarregou pessoalmente da segurança, Juiz Magistrado Radamanthys?

- Sim. Escolhi os melhores juízes e cavaleiros para fazer a guarda hoje a noite, milorde.

- Excelente. E quanto a segurança da princesa?

- Está tudo em ordem, Milorde. Não é necessário que se preocupe.

- Assim espero, Juiz-Magistrado Radamanthys. Agora, diga-me... Que missão é essa que você foi encarregado pelo imperador de cumprir?

- Creio que o senhor já deve estar a par.

- De fato, estou. O imperador me enviou uma carta a respeito. Pediu-me que o ajudasse como pudesse com essa missão. Embora eu não acredite que seja uma missão que terminará bem sucedida.

- Se o imperador acredita que tal terra exista, me cabe obedecer.

- Soldados nunca questionam nada. E um consul também não. Pois bem, Juiz-magistrado Radamanthys. Ajudarei como puder. Já tem uma tripulação para a busca?

- Não.

- Minha guarda estará a disposição, mas após o casamento.

- Eu agradeço, consul Solo.

- Não é necessário. Agora, se me der licença, devo me preparar para o casamento.

Pararam de caminhar de frente para uma jovem de cabelos trançados e olhos vermelhos. Ela vestia um top preto de mangas curtas, um cachecol branco por cima. As calças pretas como o top eram largas. Tinha um colar de ouro ornado por um rubi. A peça mais estranha eram os braceletes de prata, também ornamentados por rubis, nos pulsos. Deles pendiam correntes que se enroscavam nos braços da menina. Radamanthys fez uma reverência e partiu. Julian Solo voltou a caminhar com a garota.

- Você deve ser a diplomata Morgiana Fanalis.

- Consul Solo. - A jovem o reverenciou. - É um prazer conhecê-lo.

- Ouvi muito a seu respeito. Você negociou o meu casamento com a princesa, pessoalmente com o imperador, não foi?

- Sim. Eu vi que seria o melhor a ser feito. O reino não pode mais arcar com guerras.

- No entanto, há rumores de uma facção rebelde agindo em Samad.

- Sim. Eu conheço os rumores. Felizmente nunca tivemos qualquer sinal de ação rebelde desde que o império conquistou Samad.

- E você parece confortável com o domínio imperial.

- Não sou a favor. Mas os fatos são os fatos. Não podemos arcar com mais guerra. Não temos mais exército ou recursos. Tomei a ação que mais beneficiaria a Samad.

- Me tranquiliza saber disso. Também fui informado de que você dispõe de uma condição para servir Samad como uma diplomata.

- Sim.

- Eu gostaria de saber quando fará sua próxima viagem.

- Não tenho previsões. Mas eu não deixarei de avisá-lo, Milorde.

- Fico feliz. Espero vê-la no banquete hoje.

- Farei o possível para comparecer, milorde. Ou devo dizer majestade?

- Espere até após o casamento para tais formalidades. Ainda sou um consul.

- Como quiser, milorde. Com sua licença.

* * *

Mar de Areia. Regulus acordou cedo para fazer suas tarefas, mas prestando atenção no momento em que o grupo estranho partiria. Failinis não estava no Mar de Areia naquele dia, o que era estranho. Melhor assim. Seria melhor para Regulus colocar seu plano em prática.

Regulus dirigiu-se ao quarto onde o grupo havia se hospedado e bateu a porta. O loiro de longos cabelos atendeu.

- Não precisamos de nada. Obrigado.

- Muito pelo contrário. Se vocês precisam entrar no palácio hoje a noite, vocês precisam de um guia.

O loiro deu um passo de lado e Regulus pode ver a Capitã sentada com os pés sobre a cama, sorrindo.

- Milo. Vamos ouvir o que o garoto tem a dizer.

Regulus já viu mulheres bonitas em Samad, mas aquela era de uma beleza exótica que pouco fazia pra esconder todo o veneno que aquela mulher continha. O olhar dela emitia perigo e seu sorriso dizia "vou cortar sua garganta e sorrir enquanto vejo sua vida acabar".

Mas sem se deixar intimidar, Regulus entrou confiante no quarto. As outras duas garotas estavam lá. De pé, olhando-o como o intruso que ele era. A capitã levantou-se e circulou Regulus, como se o medisse. Ela era mais alta do que ele. O jovem sentiu-se intimidado, mas ergueu o queixo e a encarou.

- Eu sei como podem entrar no castelo.

Sentiu as mãos de Vega em seus ombros.

- E você vai nos mostrar?

- Por um preço.

- Esse garoto está tentando estorquir piratas? Hilário! - Diz Milo sorrindo.

- Muito corajoso. - Diz a loira. Alana, se Regulus não se enganou com os nomes.

- E estúpido. - Disse a menina de cabelos brancos e olhos verdes. Seu nome era Nara e tinha um rubi ornando sua fronte. Ela olhava pra Regulus como se não gostasse nem um pouco dele.

- Não quero dinheiro. Quero ser pirata. Me levem com vocês no navio.

Vega o estudou por mais um tempo. Um bom tempo. Olhava em seus olhos como se pudesse ler neles os pensamentos que passavam por sua cabeça.

- Quer ser um pirata, é? Ouviu muitas histórias sobre piratas e tesouros e acha que vai navegar pelos mares vivendo aventuras e buscando tesouros?

- Meu sonho é ser pirata. Eu não nasci pra trabalhar aqui.

Vega assumiu aquela postura de professora prestes a dar um sermão, mas aquele sorriso ainda estava estampado no rosto, provocando-o. E de repente, o sorriso sumiu. O semblante de Vega se tornou tão frio que Regulus se arrepiou.

- Ser pirata não é brincadeira, moleque. Não somos heróis. Não há nada de bom no que fazemos. Somos assassinos. Somos mercenários. Atacamos navios. Matamos pessoas. Roubamos. Vivemos fora da lei. Qualquer homem ou mulher sob o meu comando tem de estar preparado pra obedecer minhas ordens, sem questionamentos ou eu mato. Se você for capturado, será enforcado. Simples assim.

- Acha que eu não sei disso?

- Então por que quer ser pirata, garoto? Nossa expectativa de vida não é das maiores! - Milo deu um tapa de leve na cabeça do jovem.

- E se pegarmos o que viemos pegar no palácio, seremos os piratas mais procurados dos seis reinos. - Diz Alana.

- Já somos os piratas mais procurados dos seis reinos. - Replicou Vega com um olhar de repreensão.

- É. E seremos caçados por todo o reino de Samad.

- Querem raptar a princesa, não é?

Os quatro piratas se entreolharam, perguntando-se como ele poderia saber daquilo. Pelo visto, Regulus era um garoto bem bisbilhoteiro.

- E você sabe o que isso significa?

- Que vocês são livres... Vocês não tem de aguentar o Império nos mandando ajoelhar e nos matando, roubando... E não vivem com medo de morrer. E não se sentem impotentes diante deles.

- Não ligamos pro Império. Não estamos nessa por motivos nobres! Acha que vamos sair numa jornada de vingança contra o império? Lutar por justiça? Estamos nessa por dinheiro, garoto!

Vega apontava o dedo na cara dele. Regulus afastou o dedo de forma atrevida, fazendo Vega olhá-lo com incredulidade primeiro e sorrir em seguida.

- Eu só quero ser livre.

- Ok. - Vega disse após ponderar por alguns segundos. - Mas você se lembra do que eu disse? Sobre obedecer minhas ordens sem questionamentos, não se lembra?

Ele fez que sim. Vega sorriu e disse.

- Vamos arrumar uma arma pro garoto. Não me force a fazer de você um exemplo pra minha tripulação. Eu estou começando a gostar de você.

- E eu não estou. Nem um pouco. - Regulus recebeu um olhar frio de Nara.

* * *

Catacumbas. Os túneis secretos abaixo da cidade de Odasca. Um labirinto criado para servir como rota de fuga para a família real e ao mesmo tempo um caminho aparentemente sem fim para invasores e fugitivos.

Os quatro piratas deram-se conta de que poderiam passar a vida perdidos naqueles túneis amplos sem jamais encontrar a saída. E a desconfiança de Regulus começava a brotar em suas mentes. Se o moleque quisesse levá-los para uma armadilha, poderia facilmente fazê-lo. Mas Milo, Nara e Alana ainda confiavam no fato de sua líder estar preparada para atravessar o jovem com sua espada negra se ele demonstrasse o menor sinal de traição.

Não tiveram qualquer problema no caminho, exceto por ocasionais animais subterrâneos que eram mais um aborrecimento do que ameaça para os piratas. Ratos gigantes, morcegos vampiros e aranhas-demônio.

- Falta muito, Regulus?

- Um pouco.

- Como é que você conhece esse lugar afinal?

- Eu tenho uma amiga no palácio. Ela me mostrou o caminho. Poderemos entrar no palácio durante a noite... Por um caminho secreto que nos levará até os jardins...

A voz de Regulus falhou por um instante. O caminho que seu pai e os Cavaleiros de Odasca usaram pra invadir o palácio. Quando foi traído e morreu.

Regulus teve de se conter para não chorar. Jurou a si mesmo que não choraria mais pelo pai que jogou a vida fora de forma tão inútil. Deixando-o sozinho. E Failinis ainda se agarra a esses ideais tolos dos Cavaleiros que sacrificam suas vidas por nada, sem pensar nas pessoas que deixam pra trás.

Após caminharem por incontáveis corredores, curvas e bifurcações, viram uma luz que vinha do teto. Vega olhou para o alto e viu o céu azul cheio de nuvens.

- Isso é...

- Um poço. Para o jardim do palácio.

- O jardim? Seremos presa fácil. - Sussurrou Milo.

- Não durante a noite. À noite toda a atenção estará voltada para o casamento na Catedral do Castelo. A vigilância aqui será fraca.

- Você fez bem, Regulus.

Aguardaram até a noite, no fundo do poço, em silêncio. Regulus admirou a paciência dos piratas e a sua própria. Ficava pensando em seu pai, naquele mesmo lugar, junto de vários soldados, aguardando o momento certo de invadir o palácio e salvar o rei.

Estar naquele lugar o fez pensar no pai como nunca havia pensado antes. A cada curva que faziam, a cada corredor que percorriam, ele imaginava se o pai teve que lidar com o mesmo ou passou pelo mesmo que ele.

* * *

Anoiteceu. Hadassah estava pronta para a cerimônia. Juízes esperavam na porta para escoltá-la a catedral onde o matrimônio seria selado. O semblante de Hadassah transparecia o entusiasmo de um condenado caminhando para a forca.

Ouviu uma altercação do lado de fora de sua porta. A mesma foi aberta por pessoas que ela não conhecia.

- Quem são vocês? - Perguntou Layla.

- São vocês?

- Majestade... - Disse Milo de forma elegante. - Viemos sequestrá-la.

- Vocês trabalham para os rebeldes?

- Você pagou a mais alguém pra sequestrá-la?

- Não. Creio que não.

- Vamos passar por lugares perigosos, majestade. Seria melhor que se trocasse.

A princesa Hadassah cobre o peito com os braços cruzados como se Milo pudesse vê-la nua através do vestido.

- Então, me dê licença! Eu não vou me trocar na sua frente!

- Mas vai se trocar na minha, majestade. Munirah Vega Chahayed a seu dispor. - a pirata estala os dedos e Alana e Nara entram no quarto. - Ajudem sua alteza a trocar este vestido.

- Sequestro? O que está acontecendo, alteza?

- Layla. Eu vou fugir. Vou encontrar outra maneira de libertar nosso povo. Eu a aconselho a fugir do palácio. Não quero que façam mal a você pra me encontrar.

- Mas, eu não tenho pra onde ir, alteza!

- Layla? - Disse Regulus ouvindo a voz da amiga e adentrando o quarto.

- Regulus? O que está acontecendo?

- Eu explico lá fora. Venha!

Regulus puxou a amiga pra fora do quarto enquanto Alana e Nara ajudavam a princesa a se despir.

- Vamos levar duas horas pra tirar essa tralha dela.

- Foi mais ou menos o tempo que levei pra vestir. Irônico, não? Eu pensei que ninguém viria.

- Hilário. Meninas?

- Ainda bem que você não quer mesmo se casar, majestade.

Nara sacou uma de suas adagas e saiu cortando o vestido da princesa. Alana desfez o penteado. Hadassah sentiu tanta vergonha que seu rosto estava completamente vermelho.

- Trouxemos uma muda de roupa mais apropriada para fuga.

Hadassah abre o embrulho e encontra uma blusa curta que pelo tamanho analisado rapidamente, não seria capaz de cobrir sua barriga e deixaria os ombros expostos. A calça era justa. A princesa nunca vestiu calças antes e ficou imaginando como ficaria ridícula nelas.

Vestiu-se o mais rápido que pôde e olhou-se no espelho. Não estava ruim. As roupas serviam muito bem. Quando saíram do quarto, o resto do grupo a esperava do lado de fora.

- Mas você demorou, hein? - Reclamou Milo.

- Precisávamos que ela se trocasse.

- Mulheres...

Correram pelos corredores. Estavam vazios. Vega contou que livraram-se dos sentinelas aos poucos, escondendo seus corpos e teriam caminho livre até o jardim. Os sinos da catedral já podiam ser ouvidos do jardim quando chegaram ao fosso. E o alarme também. O desaparecimento da Princesa Hadassah já havia sido notado.

* * *

Na Catedral, o consul Solo estava a espera de sua noiva. Era a hora da cerimônia e a Catedral estava cheia da nobreza samadina, ansiosos pela cerimônia. Contudo a noiva não chegava. Julian Solo saiu da catedral, acompanhado do Juiz Radamanthys e dirigiu-se até o quarto de Hadassah.

Na porta encontraram os juízes mortos e o quarto vazio.

- Descubram como ela fugiu! E quem a ajudou! Ela não pode fugir!

- Imediatamente, milorde. Espalhem-se! Encontrem a princesa Hadassah!

* * *

A princesa seguiu o grupo de piratas pelos corredores. Regulus se lembrava do caminho inverso, felizmente, e Layla estava lá pra ajudar. Contudo, a volta não foi tão tranquila quanto a ida.

Um gemido começou a soar pelo ar, chamando a atenção dos quatro piratas. Armas foram sacadas. Nervos afloraram e receio percorreu o grupo como uma bruma tocando suas peles.

Vega tinha um sabre de lâmina negra, maravilhoso. A empunhadura envolvia a mão com uma cabeça de dragão ornada de rubis, esmeraldas e outras jóias. A espada por si só deveria valer uma pequena fortuna.

Alana tinha um arco longo, de madeira, ornamentado com metal. Uma decoração de vinhas que percorria a extensão do arco. A aljava era de couro, ornamentada com galhos de árvore feitos de metal como uma decoração em alto relevo.

Nara tinha duas adagas, uma lâmina vermelha e uma lâmina branca. Milo pegou uma haste das costas, ela se estendeu e exibiu uma lâmina curva prateada. Esses piratas aparentemente eram melhor equipados que a guarda real. Até Layla estava armada. O que Regulus acreditava ser um ornamento que trazia enrolado no braço, era um chicote. A princesa estava desarmada.

- Que barulho é esse? - Perguntou Alana tensa.

- Não sei. Nunca ouvi esse barulho antes.

- Vega! Esse moleque nos trouxe pra uma armadilha!

- Não foi uma armadilha!

- Silêncio! Estejam alertas...

De dentro do rio que passava pelos aquedutos, eles podiam ver luzes como de olhos. Em seguida, cabeças brotavam da água. Na verdade eram elmos. Ombreiras. Armaduras. Espadas. Golens. Se estiveram sempre ali ou foram colocados ali após a chegada do império, não sabia dizer. Talvez o império soubesse da passagem após a tentativa de resgate do rei quando seu pai, Illias, morreu.

Os Golens eram obviamente criados por magia. Talvez, o labirinto tenha detectado a intenção dos invasores de causar mal a um membro da família real e se manifestaram. Explicação para o motivo de Regulus e Layla nunca terem sido atacados.

Os Golens formaram um círculo ao redor do grupo. Regulus saca sua espada trêmulo ao ouvir as ordens de Vega.

- Um de costas para o outro. Não dêem as costas pras criaturas. Espero que saiba manejar uma espada, rapazinho.

- Eu sei me virar.

Vega foi a primeira a entrar em combate. Sua espada cortava o ar com velocidade e destreza mortais. A cabeça de um guardião foi lançada ao ar. Milo trespassou outro com sua lança e o empurrou para cima de mais dois, trespassando-os também. Regulus defendeu uma espada e começou a lutar quando uma flecha de Alana atingiu a testa da criatura. Layla manejou o chicote e desferiu um golpe contra um deles, pegando-o pelo pescoço e arrancando-lhe a cabeça. Ela nunca tinha colocado suas habilidades em situação de combate real antes e por isso, tremia por um misto de medo e excitação.

Os Golens eram seres artificiais, criados com uma magia antiga e poderosa. Não morriam de fato, podiam se curar de praticamente tudo. No máximo seriam capazes de incapacitá-los momentâneamente. E como os Golens possuíam um número incrivelmente superior, prolongar a luta não seria sábio.

- Não percam tempo demais. Não se desgastem. Abram um caminho e corram por ele!

- Sim, Munirah! - Nara atacou um guardião com suas adagas até que ele caísse no chão.

Os Golens eram seres incrivelmente habilidosos. Escalavam as paredes como aranhas. Saltavam como insetos. Manejavam suas espadas como verdadeiros guerreiros de mente própria quando na verdade, eram irracionais.

Saíram correndo, abatendo inimigos do caminho até uma porta.

- Eu sabia! Ele nos trouxe pra uma armadilha! - Disse Milo.

- Você notou que estão tentando me matar também, seu idiota?

- Calados! Corram!

Percorreram corredores até chegarem a uma ponte larga, numa imensa sala vazia. Um rio corria por baixo e os cinco já podiam ouvir golens escalando a ponte. Correram mais rápido até a porta do outro lado que se fechava lentamente. Vega e os outros conseguiram passar, mas Regulus precisou se lançar ao chão, deslizando, passar por baixo antes de a porta se fechar, quase deixando-o pra trás.

- Aqui, garoto. - Milo estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. - Ainda tem sua espada?

- Sim. - Ele levou a mão a cintura.

- Mantenha-a preparada. - Disse Vega.

Regulus sacou a espada.

Caminharam no escuro, sentidos em alerta para novos ataques ou armadilhas. Estavam em outro espaço amplo como uma arena, embora não imaginassem que esta deveria ser a finalidade do local. Havia escadarias como arquibancadas, por todos os lados. Pilastras imensas suportando o teto e o local era alagado por canos de onde água jorrava, mas parecia nunca inundar. Provavelmente, a água escoava por algum lugar.

- Sabe onde estamos? - Perguntou Alana para Regulus.

- Sei. Não nos desviamos do caminho, felizmente.

- E se tiivéssemos desviado? Saberia voltar pra ele? - Resmungou Milo.

- Reze pra que não seja o caso. - Respondeu Regulus.

Ouviram um barulho atrás de si. Um sibilar. Olharam para trás e não viram nada. O sibilar soava cada vez mais alto. Milo sentiu algo gotejando do teto em seu ombro e mal teve tempo de gritar "cuidado", quando uma criatura caiu do teto sobre eles. Cada um saltou para um lado e se depararam com uma imensa serpente, embora possuísse duas patas dianteiras e a cabeça parecia um lagarto. Possuía presas longas que exibia quando escancarava a boca. Em seguida, exibia a língua bifurcada ao sibilar. Na ponta da cauda havia um ferrão.

Basiliscos eram seres abomináveis que viviam debaixo da terra, próximos a lugares que tenham água, como rios subterrâneos. Esse deve ter encontrado o caminho para as passagens subterrâneas de Odasca de alguma forma e passou a viver ali se alimentando de outras criaturas.

- Um basilisco? Mas isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de mal-gosto!

- Sem conversa! Espalhem-se!

O basilisco deu um bote na direção de Vega que rolou pelo chão e fincou o sabre na lateral da cabeça. A criatura guinchou e se debateu. Sua cauda quase atinge Milo. Alana dispara uma flecha no olho do monstro. O monstro guincha novamente, desta vez, agitando suas garras e tentando atingí-los.

Vega saca uma arma estranha com empunhadura de marfim, ornada com filamentos de ouro e aponta para o monstro. Regulus nunca viu aquele tipo de arma antes e assustou-se quando viu fogo e fumaça sendo cuspida da mesma e o outro olho do monstro sendo ferido. A arma fazia barulho como um trovão ou um dragão rugindo.

- Agora o monstro não pode nos ver! Temos a vantagem! Avançar! - Gritou Vega.

- Não! Não avancem! Precisamos ter cuidado!

- O que está dizendo Alana? Ele não pode nos ver!

- Basiliscos são como cobras, Nara... Vê a língua? Está nos farejando... E pode ter certeza de que está sentindo as vibrações que causamos na água!

O basilisco dá o bote novamente. Alana e Nara se esquivam, pulando cada uma pra um lado. Nara tem as pernas presas sob uma das patas do Basilisco. Ela começou a apunhalar a pata do monstro, gritando de dor.

Regulus puxou a princesa do caminho quando a cauda chicoteou, tentando atingí-los. Layla se colocou a frente deles, manejou o chicote e atingiu a lateral do monstro, fazendo o sangue venenoso espirrar.

- Assim, nunca sairemos vivos daqui! Essa coisa deve ter alguma fraqueza! - Diz Regulus.

Alana dispara mais uma flecha e atinge o céu da boca do monstro.

- E rápido! Estou ficando sem flechas!

O monstro se contorceu e bateu sua cauda no chão, causando um tremor que fez parte do teto desabar. Ele se virou, agitando uma das garras na direção de Regulus e o jovem fez um corte na pata com sua espada. O basilisco cuspiu uma nuvem de veneno para o alto que choveu por todos os lados, queimando roupas e pele de todos.

Vega praguejou, recarregou sua "arma-de-trovão" como Regulus a batizou e apontou novamente para o basilisco. Mas dessa vez, nada aconteceu.

- Maldição! A pólvora está molhada!

Nara se arrastava pelo chão, com a perna ferida e foi ajudada por Milo. O pirata analisou sua perna e viu um ferimento, um corte de onde o sangue escorria e sujava a água. O basilisco virou a cabeça na direção deles, e Milo preparou sua lança. Quando o monstros deu o bote a lança voou e atravessou a garganta dele.

- Milo. Use suas bombas. - Diz Vega, erguendo Nara pelos braços.

Nara leva a mão a perna e fecha os olhos se concentrando. A pedra vermelha em sua fronte brilha intensamente.

Seu sangue começa a flutuar e se mover, como imensas lâminas carmesim elas avançam na direção do basilisco, trespassando-o por vários lados. Nara mantém a concentração, erguendo o monstro no ar, manipulando seu sangue e fecha a mão em um punho, fazendo as lâminas de sangue se moverem, cada uma para um lado, dilacerando o corpo por completo.

Os pedaços da besta caem inertes no chão e Nara desmaia.

- Ela está bem? - Pergunta Alana.

- Não por muito tempo. Perdeu muito sangue e precisa de cuidados. - Respondeu Vega.

- Temos de chegar logo ao navio. Não temos como cuidar dela aqui, Munirah.

- Então, vamos logo. Carregue-a, Milo.

- Espere! Eu posso ajudar... - diz a Princesa Hadassah.

A princesa impôs as mãos sobre a ferida, concentrando-se. Uma luz dourada emanou de suas mãos e aos poucos a ferida se fechou. Regulus não podia crer nos próprios olhos. Quantos poderes incríveis.

Hadassah descobriu há muitos anos que nascera com o dom da magia e que podia curar ferimentos. Manteve essa habilidade em segredo até hoje.

De uma forma estranha, aquilo o fez sentir-se ainda mais animado para partir pelo mundo em busca de aventuras. Quantas outras pessoas extraordinárias poderiam existir lá fora?

- Você é cheia de surpresas, majestade. - Respondeu Vega sorrindo aliviada por saber que Nara ficaria bem. - Agora, vamos embora.

- Sinto muito. Mas não irão a lugar algum.

Olharam para o alto das arquibancadas. Um juíz jovem e mal-encarado, acompanhado de um batalhão de cavaleiros negros imperiais os observava.

- Estão todos presos em nome do Império. Larguem as armas.

- Juizes... - Regulus rangeu os dentes.

Sem outra alternativa, senão obedecer, o grupo larga suas armas.

- Acusação de sequestro de realeza, assassinato de oficiais Wyverninos, conspiração, traição e pirataria. Eu, Juiz-magistrado Radamanthys os sentencio aqui e agora a prisão de Nam-Yensa e execução em três dias. Levem-nos.

O grupo é retirado dos túneis agrilhoados e algemados, sob os olhares de horror da população e a escolta dos Cavaleiros Negros de Wyvern. A princesa foi escoltada novamente para o palácio pelo próprio Juiz-magistrado Radamanthys.

Em meio a multidão, Failinis e Regulus cruzam olhares. Regulus não conseguia esconder a vergonha e nem deixava de notar a decepção nos olhos da mulher que o adotou.

Em meio a multidão havia também um jovem de rosto angular, cabelos azuis e roupas estranhamente sujas e armado de facas e bastões observava o grupo de piratas escoltados. O olhar do jovem não deixava um movimento sequer de um dos piratas escapar.

- Milo... Finalmente o encontrei, seu maldito... A recompensa por sua cabeça finalmente será minha...

Continua...

* * *

**Reviews:**

**RavenclawWitch:** Na verdade, o Alone quer a guerra. E quer o Morgan também! Eu nunca li Brumas de Avalon. Eu ouvi dizer que rola até yaoi... XD


End file.
